


Cyberpunk 2077: Triple Threat

by AdrianDaedra



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Cyberpunk, Dark, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Inspired By: Tron, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2020, Inspired by: 2000 AD, Inspired by: Blade Runner, Inspired by: Blade Runner 2049, Inspired by: Count Zero, Inspired by: Cyberpunk 2013, Inspired by: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, Inspired by: Ghost in the Shell, Inspired by: Hardwired, Inspired by: Judge Dredd, Inspired by: Mona Lisa Overdrive, Inspired by: Neuromancer, Inspired by: Prototype (2009), Inspired by: Robocop, Inspired by: Terminator, Inspired by: Total Recall, Inspired by: Total Recall 2070, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianDaedra/pseuds/AdrianDaedra
Summary: “My name is Alex Mercer. They call me a murderer, a terrorist, a monster. I’m all of these things.”“Three weeks ago, I woke up in a morgue with an irremovable biochip inserted into my brain, with the digitized soul of a half-century dead rockerboy, Johnny Silverhand. Now it’s killing me and my friends. I’m gonna find a way to remove it, and hunt those responsible for making it…and make them pay.”Alex and his only family, Morgynn and Samuel must strive for the right to exist in this race against the clock adventure. Along the way they will find out who wins and who loses. Who loves and who bruises. This is the way, the only way, to survive in the year 2077, in the fabled City of Dreams.
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez, Male V/Kerry Eurodyne, Male V/Meredith Stout (ONS), Male V/Panam Palmer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Character Dossier

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character 1:

Alias:

Alexander Vincent Mercer

\------------------------------------

Backstory:

Corpo

Few leave the corporate world with their lives – fewer still with their souls intact. Alex’s been there – he’s bent the rules, exploited secrets and weaponized information. To him, there’s no such thing as a fair game. Only winners and losers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Attributes:

Body

Cool

Reflexes

\------------------------------------

Sexuality:

Heterosexual 

\------------------------------------

Relationship: 

Panam Palmer 

\------------------------------------

Scoring and Character Theme:

Scoring:

Lockdown - Steve Jablonsky

Character Theme:

Seven Nation Army (and all renditions)

\------------------------------------

Character 2:

Alias: 

Morgynn Valentina Hererra

\-------------------------------------

Backstory: 

Streetkid

They say if you wanna understand the streets, you gotta live ‘em. Gangs, fixers, dolls, small-time pushers – She was raised by them all. Down here the law of the jungle dictates the weak serve the strong – the only law in Night City Morgynn has yet to break.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Attributes:

Intelligence 

Cool

Reflexes

\-------------------------------------

Sexuality: 

Homosexual 

\-------------------------------------

Relationship:

Judy Alvarez

\--------------------------------------

Scoring and Character Theme:

Scoring:

V - Marcin Przybylowicz

  
Character Theme:

Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics (and all renditions)

\---------------------------------------

Character 3:

Alias: 

Samuel Vance Kayden

\-----------------------------------

Backstory:

Nomad

Roaming the badlands, looting scrapyards, raiding fuel deposits – for Samuel, life on the road hasn’t always been easy, but growing up in a nomad clan has its perks. Honesty, integrity, and a love of freedom – qualities few in Night City possess, and no amount of money can buy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Attributes:

Technical Ability

Reflexes 

Body 

\----------------------------------

Sexuality: 

Bisexual

\----------------------------------

Relationship:

Kerry Eurodyne

\----------------------------------

Scoring and Character Theme:

Scoring:

The Mandalorian - Ludwig Goransson

Character Theme:

Separate Ways - Journey (and all renditions)

\----------------------------------

Character Reference Visuals:

https://imgur.com/gallery/FwAu2FK


	2. The Streetkid

**Legal Disclaimer: All credit as to the depiction of copyrighted characters or names in this work of fiction are owned by the following and not myself: CD Projekt RED, CD Projekt, GOG, and Activision. All credits regarding art of any kind, including digital, or musical, is also not owned or created by me. Therefore, all credit should be afforded to their respective creators.**

**DateTime Data:**

**January 13th, 2077, 5:45 PM**

_Damn that hurts._ I thought, gripping my black and blue bruised knuckles. I kept rubbing them to try and massage out the pain, as you do. I turned my hand over to see my personal link, placed where the wrist meets the palm. I turned my attention to that side and began gently massaging it, just as the dull pain began to creep back over onto my knuckles again.

  
“A little… Anesthesia.” The bartender, Pepe said, offering me a free shot of…something.

After taking a good couple second’s look at the shot glass, filled generously to the brim with caramel colored liquid, I raised my head to look at myself in the mirror just across from me. I doing so, my mind returned to the amazing pain that was my completely broken nose. Sharing a complete shade correction with my poor knuckles, it also leaned a bit too far to the left to be fixed and hurt like fire. I took another look at the shot glass and downed the entire thing in one go, readying myself for what I would have to do.

Letting the alcohol work its magic for a few seconds, I lifted my hands to my face, and wrapped them around my nose, firmly. It was extremely tender still and just touching it felt like I was being batted in the face with a steel pipe. As quick as I could, I applied pressure to the right and then upwards to reset it. An audible crunch could be heard.

“Urgh, motherfucker…!” I said, as I reflexively kicked under the bar and then slammed by already bruised fist onto the bar top. Hard enough to distract my brain from the intense agony of my freshly reset nose.

“Everything chill, hermana?” Pepe asked, one arm on the bar, visibly interested in what happened…too interested.

“Some bastard tried to mug me, I handled it.”

“Who? Local guy?” He replied, trying to keep the conversation going.

“You really think somebody local’d try to mug _me_ , Pepe?” I asked, sorta frustrated that Pepe would underestimate me like that, but I guess since I did end up walking in like this, he’d have reason to.

“Listen Morgynn… I got a problem. Serious this time.” He responded.

_Great.., I knew it, there was no reason for him to be **that** interested unless he wanted something…but he’s a brother so…_ I thought to myself, realizing the situation.

“C’mon then, spin it – what is it now?” I asked, trying to just get him to say it quickly, since he has a habit of beating around the bush for entirely too long.

“It’s, uh, Kirk… I owe ‘im. Don’t pay buy tomorrow, said he’d bust my legs. An’ he don’t joke about that stuff. Got cartels in his corner.” Pepe admitted.

“You in it with Kirk?! Every man, woman and rat in Heywood knows he’s a fuckin’ shark!” I exclaimed at him, shocked that he would have so little sense. Then again, he’s never been the most street-smart among us.

“My bro jumped the joint, deserved a hero’s welcome…I know I fuck up, hermana.”

“Ugh, you ever gonna get wise Pepe?” I asked him, to no response.

“At least tell me your brother’s okay.”

“Ah, doing his thing, you know…” He said, somberly looking off into the distance beyond me. “So, can you help me?” Asked he.

I let out an exasperated sigh and got up from my seat.

“I’ll talk to Kirk. But then _you’re_ gonna owe _me_ one.”

“And you’re savin’ my life, ‘mana, truly.” He said, returning to his job.

I walked around the dive for a bit before making my way upstairs to where Kirk was sitting, always at his favorite table…

“Hey Kirk, wanna talk.” I said simply.

He looked up from his screamsheet and turned his attention to me.

He had faded sides with a slicked-back hair on top with a blue plastic jacket that made him look like he came out of a turn of the century cheesy action film.

“Morgynn, been a while. Spin it – whatcha need?” Just then, his “bodyguard”, Big Joe, got up from the booth and made way for me to sit as Kirk gestured for me to.

I planted myself on the booth and scooted over to the middle to be lateral with Kirk, as proper business negotiations demanded. Lard-tard to my right placed his .45 on the table, cheap scare tactic.

“Hell’s your problem?” I asked, earning no response, just an uneasy glance towards Kirk, which was al the answer I needed.

I could tell he already sniffed out why I was here, no use using names now, waste of breath.

“What’s he owe you?”

“Afraid that’s client confidentiality. Call it a lot and leave it at that.”

“A credshark with business ethics. Sounds too good to be true.” I snapped.

“Well, Merry Fuckin’ Christmas.” Kirk countered.

“Look, cut him some slack, will ya? He’ll pay – just needs some more time.” I said, stating my case, it was a gamble to be sure, but Pepe needed me.

Kirk took a long draw from his cigarette, and blew.

“Do I look like a priest that runs a charity to you? You barrow eddies, you gotta pay ‘em back – with interest. It’s common fuckin’ knowledge. You suggestin’ I let a flaky cunt who can’t keep a deal off the hook?” He lectured.

“No, you let him off because it’s me askin’” I replied, trying everything I could to get him on my side.

“Hah. You know me – I’m a man of the biz so I need to know what I get out of it.” He said, beginning to wear me thin with his antics.

“You know what, Kirk? I sometimes get the impression you forget you aren’t from around here. Pop into Heywood for the occasional visit, sure, but you live in far, far away in Pacifica.” I said impulsively, realizing I might have just butchered the deal right then and there. I couldn’t stop now tough, I needed to keep the pressure.

“What’re you getting at?” Kirk inquired.

“Getting’ at you prolly needin’ to think before you start somethin’ with a local son.”

“Hmm… I’m open to other options.” He said, with a sly grin creeping onto his face. He set down his screamsheet and slid it over the table to me.

I picked it up and took a good hard look, it had the title, “Car of the Month: The Legend of the Rayfield: Aerondight, 2077 Guinevere Model”, plastered on it, and my eyes went wide.

“Mhm…?” I mumbled

“Preem ride there on the page. Only four of ‘em in NC as of now. One – Rayfield regional director. Two – Mayor Rhyne. Three – a Rental service.” Kirk began to explain.

“Uh-huh. And four?” I said, trying to rush him along to actually get to the point.

“Number four’ll belong to my client – just as soon as _you_ klep it for me, that is.” He informed, which made me swallow so hard I could hear it. This job would stink to high heavens, but I made a promise to Pepe, and I needed to follow through. Heywood born don’t just skimp out on family.

“I do this, and Pepe’s debit is squared?” I asked, looking for some form of confirmation.

“Course, I’m a man o’ my word, you know that.” Kirk answered, and if I knew it wouldn’t possibly offend him and lose me the job, I would have laughed in his face at that one.

He took one last drag of his cig and threw it onto the floor.

“Whole thing’s simple – you swipe the Rayfield for me, I clear Pepe’s account. Even toss in a cut for you I’m such a nice guy. My man Rick works a parking structure by Embers, club where our Rayfield driver likes to kick it. There every Friday night like clockwork. Soon as you appear, security cams shut down, gate swings up – the road is yours. Just gotta grab the Rayfield and roll out. Simple.”

“How am I supposed to do this? Expect me to slide under the chassis for a quick hotwire, fast an’ easy? Kirk, wheels like this got security systems. Good ones.”

At that, Kirk proceeded to pull out a literal piece of junk from his jacket pocket set it on the table. It looked like it had been made in ten minutes out of low-end PMC and had miscellaneous wires hanging out of every which way, with one red button on it. The only thing that seemed to hold it all together was a bit duct tape and prayers.

“This bitty bob works like the key Rayfield techs use for repairs. Opens locks, bypasses identity authorization.”

“A skeleton key for all Rayfields in the city? Agh, c’mon Kirk, even you don’t buy that.” I said, almost laughing at his blatant seriousness.

“Kabuki’s tech wizards sell more magical shit than this under the counter. Have a little faith.” He replied, trying to actually convince me this was real.

“So… we all agreed then?” Kirk asked, seeing if I was on board.

I shook my head for a few seconds, just thinking of all the ways this could go shitty.

I reached my hand out and grabbed the do-dad and nudged Joe to get out of my way. I got up from the booth and gave my parting advice.

“Best keep your word, Kirk.”

“Eeeaasy, Morgynn. Job’s gonna pad your wallet too, y’know.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: The Streets Are Long-Ass Gutters – Paul Leonard-Morgan**

With that, I proceeded to walk away from the booth and make my way out the back door of the building. The concreate was still wet after it had rained a fair bit for the last few hours. I kept walking through the back alleys, that was until I came upon an interesting scene.

“Talk to the people in Sento. Tell them to be ready.” The man I overheard said. I took a quick look at what they were doing, I looked into the open trunk of the man’s car and there was a body in the back. Heywood hasn’t changed a bit…

“Yes, Padre.” The large man in glasses replied.

The man caught sight of me soon after.

“Well, who do we have here…”

“Morgynn…long time. Didn’t know you were around.” Padre commented, obviously wanting to know more.

“Yeah, got back from Atlanta a few weeks ago.” It was true, I had left for Atlanta…I don’t know… looking for something new? Different, maybe? I can’t really even remember why I went in the first place; all I know is that whatever I went for… I didn’t find it.

“See you got a good down-home welcome. How was it back east?” Padre inquired, taking notice of my bruises.

“Tell ya later. Got something’ on my plate—”

“How about you fill me in now? We’ll give you a ride.” He said, in a somewhat demanding tone. “Marcus, let’s go.”

I obliged and saw Marcus open the door for me to enter the car with Padre.

I slid into the car seat and took notice of Padre’s signature operating system implant on his head. I was old-gen, which he demanded he keep that way. But you could see the motherboard on the side of his head, and it was trimmed out in gold.

“So, where to?” Padre asked so that he could direct Marcus.

“The Glen, drop me off at Embers.” I said, punctually, the only real way to operate with people like Padre, as much as I think of him as family, he can be… harsh in conversation. Padre, was basically the de facto mayor of Heywood, knew everything that went on in his own little city within a city.

“Front door?”

  
“Take the ramp back of the bar. Show you where to stop.” I replied.

“Alright, you heard her, Marcus.” Padre directed.

And with that we were off.

“Your return to NC has been good? Busy already?” He asked, the same way a caring uncle would ask, softly.

“Aw, pick up somethin’ here and there. Nothin’ major. But I’m gettin’ by. ‘Preciate the concern.” As much as I like the fast lane, Padre was a refreshing change every now and then, a respite from the constant hustle and bustle of the city.

“So… Atlanta didn’t turn out like you expected, huh?” He asked, changing to subject.

“Went there without expectations, actually. Well except that it’d be better than here. It wasn’t.”

“Maybe it’ll all work out for the best…”

Just then, I heard incessant and annoying honking coming from our left.

“Shit.” Marcus said at seeing the car.

Padre, ever calm, simply leaned from his seat to place his hand on Marcus’ shoulder in the driver’s seat and told him,

“Stop the car.”

Becoming slightly nervous, I asked,

“What’s goin’ on?”

“Business… you carrying?” Padre questioned.

_Damn… I knew it, shit like this could go real, real quick, I needed to be ready for anything._

I looked out the front windshield and saw the other car park right in front of us. Some borged-out psycho lookin’ motherfucker stepped out of the front seat and came walking around to my car window.

“Sabastian Ibarra. Looks like it’s my lucky day.” The man said, resting his forearm on the window with his gun in hand.

“What do you want?” Padre replied to him.

“To settle our biz. Once and for all. Got an offer for ya, paddy, so listen up.” He said, preparing to serenade us with his proposition.

“Get the fuck outta Vista, pull your boys off the street. I’ll give you the Glen, done deal. No more restless nights. See how generous I can be?” The man offered.

After not receiving an immediate response from Padre, he began to repeat himself.

“Well? What’s it gonna be Paddy? Or are those ears going out—”

“One more fuckin word…!” I spat angrily at him, becoming fed up with his rattling on, resulting in a shocked expression on his face, quickly shifting to anger.

“Stay outta this. I don’t know you.” He replied.

“And I don’t know you, which means you’re worth shit around here and capable of even less.” I said, returning fire.  
  
After a moment of silence on his part I asked.

“Well? Anything else?”  
  


“It seems out conversation has come to a close.” Padre stated, making borg-boy look like he had been cramping off of a burrito for three days he was so frustrated.

“Careful, Padre. Never know who’s got a barrel at your six. You neither, shitbucket.” He finished, pointing to me.

After the man left to his car and drove off, we proceeded on towards Embers.

“I am pleased to see you have not forgotten your roots, still have the gift.” Padre admired.

  
“So many of the little shits left around here… their spines go soft when they look down a barrel.” Padre continued.

“Who was that?” I asked him, wanting to know exactly what kind of shit pile I stepped into.

“Part of Sixth Street. No one important. He’ll be gone in a week’s time; another will come in his place.” He informed, to my shock, he did not seem in the least bit perturbed by the man’s brazen actions.

“Padre…He pulled iron on you.”

“He did. And he will pay for doing so.” And there was the Padre I remembered, was wondering if he had changed while I’d been gone.

We drive for a few more minutes before I saw the ramp I needed to be at.

“Marcus, pull up here. Right here, I’ll just drop down below.” I said, opening the car door once it came to a stop.

“Here, before you go.” Padre said, calling my attention to him once more. He pulled a card out of his pants pocket and handed it to me.

“Your number?” I asked him.

“Could be useful, encase you lost my old one. Maybe we can also work together again – take ourselves back two years.”

“Thanks, Padre. Gotta go.” I said, getting out of the car.

“So go with God.” He replied, bidding me goodbye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once arriving at the elevator located at the back of the bar, an elevator that operates as a service entrance to the parking garage below, Morgynn entered and received a call from a man by the name of Kirk Sawyer, the man she got the job from. She scoffed, annoyed at the projected screen for a few moments, but eventually tapped the ‘answer’ prompt. Kirk’s holographic 3D image popped up on from her phone in a red tint, just as as she had customized it to be.

“Morg, status?” Asked Kirk.

“On location. ‘Bout to find your man” She replied seriously.

“Rick’s one of the good guys, you’ll see. I trust ‘im like a brother.”

She made her way through the service entrance and the lights turned on, loudly which made her jump slightly, since it had been deathly quiet just moments before. She looked around for a moment at the newly lit garage at all the cars and realized just how clean they all were. Embers was famed for its extremely proficient customer service…and it’s prices. All the cars looked like they were just off the factory line. _Hell, even the floor was squeaky clean._ She thought to herself.

“Yeah? Somep’n I can help you with?” A man behind a counter asked Morgynn, presumably Rick.

“You Rick?” She asked, wanting to waste no time with pleasantries.

  
“Yup. You with Kirk?”

“Yep.”

The man then moved his hand to press a button on his dashboard, and looked back to her with a nod.

“Cameras’re blind. You got twenty minutes.”

She walked around the garage for a few moments, trying to locate the car, before one silvery mass caught her eye. Morgynn then pulled out her phone and quickly called Kirk.

“Kirk? I see the ride” She said, still a little shocked at the car’s majesty

“Your moment to shine, kiddo. Good luck.” Kirk replied.

She fiddled around with the device for a moment and then pressing the red button to see if it would actually open up or if this job was going to be a complete waste of time.

“Let’s take this piece of wondertech for a whirl.”  
  


“You’re a woman of little faith.” Kirk added, as the door to the Rayfield actually slid open…just like that.

Needless to say, she was taken aback by this little do-hickey and excitedly jumped into the fine leather seats of the car.

“See? We’re rich. Now fire’er up and call me when you’re underway. Tell you where to go.” Kirk said over the holophone once more, before hanging up.

She sat in the car’s seat for a bit trying to get her bearings, she located the digital start button and pressed it.

“Hm… Looks like this’ll be a cool breeze.” Morgynn said just before closing her door.

That was until an error holo popped up on the digital windshield. Which at first, confused her, until the driver-side door abruptly opened up to reveal a large man with a gun, aimed right at her, but he was no cop.

“Get the fuck out.” He commanded, while gesturing with his head to get a move on.

“Ok—easy now.” She replied, knowing that she was screwed either way at this point.

“Nothing personal, compa. Just biz. Rayfield’s mine.”

“What, man, never heard of thieves’ honor? Finders keepers. I was first.” She sassed back at him.

“Listen, only one of two ways of doing this – friendly or fucked up. Either way, the ending’s the same - I’m taking the car.” The man said, as he leaned into the car and grabbed her tightly and tried to force her out.

“Wha-what are ya doing?!” She asked

“Hay chingados...?” The man said as he quickly released his grip on her and backed out of the car and the sound of…sirens.

The cops came in hot, and fast. They drifted into the garage and yelled,

“NCPD! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!”

  
He quickly raised his hands in the air, as did Morgynn, being temporarily blinded by the bright headlights of the squad car.

“You’re under arrest!” One of the officers said as she bailed out of the car.

“Stay where you are!” Another officer added.

“Hands where I can see ‘em. Nice an’ slow.” A third commanded.

“On the ground, motherfuckers! Now!” The female officer yelled, as she came over and threw Morgynn to the floor, and restrained her there.

“Jackie Welles, my old pal from the ‘hood. See you haven’t grown an ounce wiser.” The cop in the back said.

“Hey, argh…Detective Stints! Been a while, huh?” The man called out to cop in the back.

“Inspector Stints.” The cop apparently named, Stints, corrected.

  
Morgynn felt like she knew who he was, his name sounded familiar to her. But she could still not see his face through the tire smoke and headlights.

“Same shit…” The man mumbled.

“Speaking of… your mug’s familiar, too.”

“How about that - a pig that chatters.” She groaned out though the pressure on her back.

“Left for Atlanta, right? Lookin’ for a slice of happiness. Guess you didn’t find it.” Stints said as he came over into view and kneeled in front of her, as if taunting.

“I’ve always maintained it’s the same for all you termites in Heywood. Born here, live here, die here. Looks like I was right.” He spat, continuing to taunt the two on the ground.

“Enough of the chatter. What now?” She asked, just trying to get the ball rolling in some direction, any… better than being in this position.

“Getting’ booked, gonna do a stint. Heh – get it?”

“Hey c’mon, Stints, give us a break, huh? You lock us up and we’ll just jerk off till trial, and then what? Worst case, we get some months. Hell, standin’ ...room only nowadays in el bote, so… we’ll prob’ly be out early.”

Just then, a well-dressed Asian man walked out of the guest entrance to the garage and witnessed the scene in all its glory.

“Are these the thieves? Ordinary street trash.” The well-dressed man asked, assumedly the man who owned the car.

“Fuck, he’s here.” Stints said, coming up from his kneel to address the man.

“Got ‘em in custody Mr. Fujioka. We’ll be takin’ them now.” Stints said.

“It’s a waste of effort. I have no time to testify play at an investigation.” Mr. Fujioka replied.

“Suggestin’ we let ‘em go sir?” Stints asked.

“I suggest you toss them into the sea. Cuffed legs broken so this trash doesn’t float.” Fujioka commanded as he turned his back and walked away.

Stints grasped the bridge of his nose in-between his fingers and shook his head, seeming just as fed up as we were with him.

“You heard ‘im” Stints said, giving them the unspoken command.

  
“Heh, fuuuck.” The other man to the left of Morgynn mumbled, exasperated.

Then, the officers released their pressure and engaged their batons, knowing what was coming, Morgynn raised her hands in defense but it was too late, and it all went black…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Middle Child - J. Cole**

“Motherfucker… Agh!” I exclaimed while snapping back in my now double broken nose.

I then looked over my fellow captive, who had just been dropped off on the steps of the bar same as me.

“Honestly, for a sec there, things looked iffy. Wasn’t sure if we’d worm outta that alive.”

“Nah, Stints wouldn’t do us like that.” I replied to him

“You sure about that?” The man replied to me.

“Uh-huh, he’s Heywood-born, bred and grown like us. Hates suits as much as you do. He did what he had to do. That’s it.” I said, in a more consoling manner than I wanted to.

“If I hadn’t come you’d be crusin' Night City in sexy wheels right now.” He said, apologetically.

“Nah, c’mon. Job was toxic from the start.” A replied, brushing off his apology.

“Even Kabuki under-the-counter magic can’t get around an alarm like that. Shoulda known I’d have the PD on my ass.” I finished explaining.

He looked back to me then, and said,

“So maybe now, as God ordained. Jackie Welles.” He said, raising his hand to shake my own.

“Morgynn.” I said, shaking his hand.

“Wait…I know you… You hang at the Coyote.” Jackie said, taking notice.

“Got the job to steal those wheels at the Coyote. From Kirk.” I responded.

“You work with that sewer slug?!” He said, baffled.

“Look, Pepe owes him big and can’t afford to, so I stepped up.” I answered, justifying my reasoning.

“Man, gotta wonder about Pepe, lettin’ slimy Kirk boss him around like that.” Jackie said with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Heard what they say – he’s back by cartels” I informed.

“Cartels? No, no, listen, I know those cartel types, and I _guarantee_ you none of ‘em have ever even heard of Kirk. El cabrón’s gotta learn… he don’t do people in Heywood dirty.” He said, standing from the steps.

“Come on, let’s go have some lunch.” He commanded, confusing Morgynn a bit.

“Just like that? You put a barrel to my skull not so long ago.” I replied, making my case.

“You help my homies, you’re okay in my book. No harm, no foul?” Jackie asked, putting the ball back in her court.

I sat for a few moments, thinking, but she had already made her decision a while back.

“None at all.” I said with a smile, a genuine one.

“Oh, getting’ one of my good feelings!”

“’Bout what?” I asked, pardoning the weird statement.

“’Bout us. Sense a kind of chemistry, y’know? C’mon I’m fuckin’ starved.” He said, trying to implore me to follow.

“OK, food it is. Let’s go.” I said, rising from her seat to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! I worked most of the day making sure this was written up quickly! The next two are on their way, with Corpo and Nomad coming in that order. I'm not too sure I have a solid update schedule just yet, but will try to have all three of the first mandatory Lifepath Chapters out by the end of the week. Just wanted to get this out there quickly so I had a solid foothold. 
> 
> Note #1: If you see are song titles in the text, this is on purpose. They are song recommendations for the reader, and add a bit more atmosphere to the scene. All songs will be available on Spotify if posted. If it is a song that is anywhere else, then it will be posted with a youtube link in the end notes area.
> 
> Note #2: Also expect to see edits every now and then for the Character Dossier page with new information while we are in the beginning stages. 
> 
> Final Note: I realize there might be mistakes relating to grammatical structure or punctuation or spelling, this is to be expected. I will do my best to iron issues like that out before posting but if it is still there, know that there was a disclaimer.


	3. The Corpo-Rat

**DateTime Data:**

**July 21 st, 2077, 9:00 AM**

“My name is Alex Mercer. They call me a murderer, a terrorist, a monster. I’m all of these things.”

“Three weeks ago, I woke up in a morgue with an irremovable biochip inserted into my brain, with the digitized soul of a half-century dead rockerboy, Johnny Silverhand. Now it’s killing me and my friends. I’m gonna find a way to remove it, and hunt those responsible for making it…and make them pay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**February 24 th, 2077, 6:12 PM**

**Song Choice: Virginia Company – Mel Gibson**

_Drum roll, soldiers lined to see us off on our adventure to the New World. I am ecstatic, a sense of adventure that has never faded in me. I have been to many “New Worlds” all of them the same, this one no different than the last. The Spaniards and Italians call this place “America”, after the great Amerigo. In fact, so important was this, that King James himself commissioned the expedition, under the moniker of the “Virginia Company” with Captain John Ratcliffe as our overseer. But I have stalled myself long enough…it is time now that I make my entrance, after all, they await me at mast._

_I walked though whole crowds of people, all saying goodbye to their loved ones, people who, in all reality, could never see these men again. As bright-eyed children, and teary-eyed wives waved their goodbyes, more and more men boarded the gargantuan ship. One could hear their excited cheering and singing for miles I would assume; they were ready to set off. I brushed my long, blonde hair out of my face and pressed on. Quickly though, my ear was able to catch a tune over the crowd._

_In Sixteen Hundred Seven_

_We sail the open sea._

_For glory, god, and gold_

_And the Virginia Company!_

_For the New World is like heaven._

_And we’ll all be rich and free!_

_Or so we have been told_

_by the Virginia Company!_

_So, we have been told_

_By the Virginia Company._

_For glory, God, and gold_

_And the Virginia Company._

_On the beaches of Virginny_

_There’s diamonds like debris!_

_There’s silver rivers flowin’_

_Gold you pick right off a tree!_

_With a nugget for my Winnie_

_And another one for me!_

_And all the rest’ll go_

_To the Virginia Company!_

_  
It’s glory, God, and gold_

_And the Virginia Company!_

_I made my way on board and chatted for a while with some of the fresh sailors. Most knew it was going to be a trying voyage, but decided it was for the best to leave. Others, simply needed to leave England, for one reason or another. Soon, Captain Ratcliffe boarded the ship and that was the final sign of our departure. And the sailors all erupted in glee for one last verse at the movement of the His Majesty’s prize ship. I had to say, the energy was infectious, and I could not resist joining in._

_We’ll kill ourselves an injun_

_Or maybe two or three!_

_We’re stalwart men and bold_

_Of the Virginia Company!_

_Once the energy had calmed a bit and we began moving towards open ocean, I was approached at the bow of the ship, where I had been standing._

_“John, what do you suppose the New World will look like?” Asked a young boy, seemingly barely in his twenties._

_Thomas, I think his name was, yes, Thomas. He was obviously looking for comfort on my part, or at least reassurance. But that was something I could not give him. No one knows the dangers and wonder of a New World until you arrive, I had no more insight than he._

_“Like all the others, I suppose.” Answering the only way I knew how, resting my forearms on the wooden bow._

_“I’ve seen hundreds of “New Worlds”, Thomas.” I continued._

_“What could possibly be different about this one?” I finished confidently, as I looked to Thomas whose face seemed to be blank, frozen. I waved my hand in front of him to no avail. That was when I saw a massive red display appear before me with a human head that was speaking to me from it._

“Alex, we need to talk, get back to the tower, I want you there in 45, got it?” Arthur said though the holophone.

It was then that I was forced to jump out of the BD…god I hated getting forced out like that, it could lead to some real latency for the rest of the day.

“W-why’d you hop out? The program wasn’t finished running.” Emile said, with a confused expression clear on his face as I removed the headset.

Emile was a somebody I trusted, one of my last contacts from my time at Biotechnica. He was always interested in using braindance tech to recreate memories of an ancestor in a virtual setting using the subject’s DNA. The strand would be used to identify a near infinite family tree, and would select the most pertinent ancestor to have the algorithm curate a BD out of. While I was working there, I helped on the project, called Project: Gilgamesh, where I could, but after…unfortunate circumstances regarding my health, I was let go, and Emile was left to continue to project without me. Since then, he’s really been able to create wonders with it. I had always been interested in my family tree but it was another beast entirely to actually experience it.

“Arthur called. Said I needed to be back in his office in 45 minutes.”

“Again? This is the second time he’s cut your break short!” Emile replied.

“I know, I know, but I shouldn’t have even gotten time off today. Since Frankfurt, it’s just been hell at the office and I just needed a quick escape So, thanks…”

He looked visibly disappointed for a bit.

“Look…I’ll call you up soon, after I’m off, and we’ll set something up, alright?” I said as I made my way out of the laboratory.

“Alright, I’ll count on it!” Emlile replied just before the lab door shut.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**February 24 th, 2077, 7:50**

**Song Choice: Alex Theme – Sascha Dikiciyan, Cris Velasco**

I felt it coming up, and fast. After a minor panic attack on the way back, I rushed to my desk retrieved my emotional damper inhaler and hormone blockers. I set my holophone on the table in the bathroom and dry heaved a few times before releasing my lunch into the sink. Just after, I chucked a couple of pills in my mouth and drank from the faucet to swallow them and try and get the vomit taste out of my mouth.

As I did so, Jackie had called on the phone and I answered.

  
“Alex, you there?” Jackie opened up with.

  
“Ah, yeah, khe, khe… yeah, I’m here.” I coughed out.

“You all right?” He asked, voice filled with concern.

“Khe, fine. Just, uh… needed a breather.”

“Er, sounded like you blew your gut’s airlock.” He stated sarcastically.

“Yeah, I barfed. It’s just stress.” I said, trying to console him to do away with his concern.

“Agh, esa chamba de va a matar.” Jackie replied with.

“Don’t worry. I’m not dead yet.” I said, chuckling a little bit.

“Exactly, “yet”.” He said, hologram clearly regarding me with concern.

“Anyway, what’s goin’ on?” He asked, trying to shift the subject, just as another employee walked in to the bathroom.   
  


The guy just stood there, obviously trying to listen in.

“Is there a problem?” I questioned harshly.

“We had a leak. My boss called, dragged me in because we to intervene. Everyone at Night City HQ is on edge.” I continued, filling him in on some of the details. After all, he was one of the few people I felt I could trust with this kinda stuff.

“But no way you’re fucked right? Hey, you’re the one who fixes other people’s shit.” He questioned, surprised to hear me speaking so dreadfully about the matter.

It was time I laid down to him, the cold hard truth of the matter.

“Jackie, if you work in Arasaka counterintel, you’re always fucked.” I informed, seeing a slightly down look appear on his face.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll manage on my own.” I comforted, picking up my holophone and turning around to leave…and face the music.

“Buena suerte.” Jackie bid me, saying goodbye.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to the elevators before receiving a call from my boss, Arthur Jenkins. I reluctantly answered, already sure of what he was going to say. Sure enough, the second his hologram popped up in front of me, he said it.

“Christ, Alex, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!” He reprimanded.

At this point, all I could do was just beg for forgiveness, and hope that would be enough.

“Got held up, but I’ll be right there.” I replied with, luckily seeing that Arthur turned his head to look at something behind him for a moment. Although the scowl on his face was less-than pleasing to look at when he turned back around.

“Fucking Frankfurt… That Abernathy bitch’ll probably dump it in our laps. Agh… Hanging up. I’ll be in my office. And you hurry up” Arthur said sternly.

Despite my usual anxiety around here, Arthur was, all in all, the closet thing I could call a “friend” around here. Mostly because of the constant shit we have dumped on us, mutually. Creates a screwed of sense of belonging, community, somehow. Amazing how the human mind can turn a place like a Arasaka HQ building into a place of common ground.

I exited the elevator and hurriedly walked the front desk, where Jenkins’ secretary was stationed.

“Mr. Jenkins asked for you, He’s in his office.” He said, pointing me down the hall to his left.

I gave a quick flash-smile and nod and started heading that way.

Before I could enter the hall though, I was stopped by someone I thought looked familiar, but from a time long past.

“Hey, Alex. It’s been ages.” The man said, still not quite able to recognize him, something he seemed to quickly notice.

“It’s me, Frank. We met during “Icefall”, East coast, remember?” He said, reminding me of who he was.

It was baffling to me; Icefall wasn’t all that long ago. Almost a year now, sure, but…with all that’s been going on recently, it just feels like another time.

“I didn’t know you were in Night City. How’ve you been?” I asked cordially.

“Eh, you know how it is. A week ago, I was still in Cape Town. I heard you’re in counterintel, now. Must have a shitshow on your hands right now after Frankfurt.” He said, trying to glean insight into my life.

“Jenkins is your lead, right. Is he what everyone says he is?” Frank continued to question.

“What’s everyone say about Jenkins this time?” I asked, not at all surprised that rumors were abuzz, but such was the Arasaka work environment.

“That he’s effective. Like any psychopath. Apparently, he’s gone a little crazier lately.” Frank replied.

“Hey, he’s in a thought spot. The director was supposed to greenlight his promotion when the Japanese arrived. She stabbed him in the back instead.” I defended, seeing that he was trying to shake my confidence.

“Listen, sorry, uh, in a bit of a rush right now? We’ll talk another time ‘kay?” I said, while padding him on the shoulder and walking past.

“Sure, sure. Good seein’ you again.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to Jenkin’s office slid open after taking a couple of moments to take my retinal scan.

“Visitor authorization granted” The AI said, bidding me to enter.

“Are you online?” I heard Arthur say into his phone just as I made my entrance.

I looked past where he was standing to see people, hooked up to some kind of cable, at what seemed to be some kind of board meeting. In the background of the video, I saw the emblem of the ESC, the European Space Council. Damn it all, Arthur was still trying to scoop up the shitpile that Frankfurt left in it’s wake.

  
“Have a seat, Alex. Be right with you.” He said, turning his attention to me for but a moment before returning his back to me and look to the screen.

“Have to handle this voting issue before we lose our bases in the Sea of Clouds. Looks like they’re about to begin, what’s the situation?” Arthur asked his contact.

Arthur paced back and forth slowly, all the while keeping his attention fixed on the screen in front of him.

“Mhm… Yeah, just as we thought.” He stated to his contact over the phone.

The longer the conversation continued, the more I wished I could hear what his contact was saying. But he did not have his R.S.T. implant, that was connected to his phone, set to speaker.

“You know what to do. Start now.” Jenkins ordered.

Nearly in exactly the same moment he said this, the screen audio became filled with horrifying screams of pain. The cables the chairman of the ESC where hooked up to seemed to be frying their neural implants completely. This went on for nearly a minute, then the screaming subsided, and all the chairman’s eyes were scorched out of their skull.

Arthur turned off the screen just then and it retracted into the ceiling to reveal his view of Night City behind him. He came to sit down his office chair, like nothing had happened. A ringing tone could be heard and seen coming from his holophone on the desk, as he answered, he made sure to put it on speaker. As I listened and waiting intently for my turn to speak.

  
“Director Abernathy.” He addressed.

“I watched the vote. What the hell was that?!” She said frustratedly.

“A deep clean. After the shit Frankfurt dumped on us. As we agreed – I got rid of the problem.” Arthur replied stoically.

“I told you to resolve the problem, not massacre the European Space Council! Do you know what the cover-up will cost?!” Abernathy questioned, growing angrier at his apparent lack of care or foresight.

“We would’ve lost the license, now we gained a week. That’s a win.” He replied, trying his best to shut her down quickly so that this would not be a recurring issue, like so many other things were with Abernathy.

“Path of least resistance, always. No nuance. Has you written all over it.” The Director shot back, as Arthur silently mocked her by having his hand imitate a nagging motion. “Were not done talking about this.” Abernathy finished, hanging up the call.

“I hate that bitch. I always have.” Arthur insulted, frustrated, as he looked down at his shiny office table, covered in black laquer.

Seeing as now was as good a time as any to speak up, I did.

“This…isn’t the first time Abernathy’s set you up.”

He returned his gaze to me.

“No, not the first…” He said, getting up from his char and walking over to his office lounge to get a drink, silently demanding I follow.

“Smeared me in front of Japanese execs so she’d be the one promoted to Director of Spec-Ops. The cunt.” Arthur complained.

As he uncorked a large black whiskey bottle, he dumped ice into the glass and began to pour, filling the glass nearly to the brim.

“Now she’s holding a gun to my head to make sure I don’t try anything.” He continued to lament, drinking whiskey out of a bottle that was worth at least five-hundred eddies a piece. “But she won’t pull the trigger because she needs me. I do what she doesn’t have the guts to do.”

“Divide and conquer. Effective strategy.” I commented

Arthur took a long sip of his whiskey returned to speech.

“Pff, “effective”…” He mocked.

“What would you do in my position?” He asked me, sorta taking me by surprise.

“You have to defend yourself. Remind Abernathy you’re not her doormat.” I replied.

It was a harsh world this corporate one, but it was the world we live in all the same. He needed to remind the Director that he wasn’t to be pushed around, or else he could just have an “accident” one day on his way to work. And all that would be cited in a confidential termination document was that he was, “no longer sufficient to the needs of the company”.

He took another long swig of his drink and smirked at me.

“You’re right.”

“You gotta smack her once…but hard. She’ll respect you.” I continued.

He moved from his position at the drybar and walked over to the lounge sofa.

“Seems we see eye-to-eye on this issue.” Arthur stated.

He sat down on the soft and pulled out a small black case that had the Arasaka emblem imprinted on it. He set the case on the coffee table and opened it. Inside lied a small chip, a datashard.

“Take this.” He offered.

I reached down my hand and grabbed the chip from the foam casing and inserted it into my port implant at the base of my head, just under the ear. Rapidly, UI displaying all sorts of information on Director Abernathy started to appear, almost too fast for my brain to sift though, even with a direct connection.

“It’s what I’ve collected over the past weeks. Biometrics, Trauma Team card, names her closet associates – driver, chief of security, lover, lover’s husband. Everything.” Arthur commented.

He was damn right too. It had everything…everything one would need to know about anyone. But I knew what this was…anytime Arasaka put a hit out on someone, personally, this is the kind of debriefing they would give, and this was sure shaping up to be a hit. If this was what I thought it was, not only would it be a hit, it would be a hit on the Director of Spec-Ops… in house! Not as if this sort of thing didn’t happen ever before, but… I never expected that this was what graduating second in my class for Arasaka C.I. would get me.

“Use it. And make _sure_ Abernathy won’t be a problem anymore. You said it. I need to defend myself.” Arthur brazenly proposed.

Still highly concerned, I added,

“If anyone finds we even talked about this… I’ll go down with you.”

“That’s true. But everyone knows you only made it to where you are thanks to me. So, it’s not like they could ever believe you played no part in it.”

“…And what’ll happen if I refuse?” I asked, testing the waters…unwisely.

He chuckled a bit before replying.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. This _isn’t_ a request, Alex.” He finished, turning to an intimidating lower pitch.

He then reached under the counter to retrieve the last bit of material I would need to complete my task. He pulled out a large stack of physical Eurodollars from under the counter, making it a completely untraceable transaction.

“We seem to understand each other. Take this, too.”

I looked at the stack and couldn’t help but smirk a bit, seeing that he was completely ready to carry this out.

“Credchip transactions are traceable…. Heh, paper disappears as soon as you spend it.” I replied.

Arthur smiled back, leaned into the sofa, opened his arms wide and said,

“What can I say?”

I reached down to grab the stack.

“Use this money only, find the right people for the job – no corporate affiliation. And for the core task… use someone you know inside out. Are we clear?”

“Yeah. I think we’re clear” I responded, mind already wandering to the next required steps of this plan.

“Good… In that case, I’ll await your report. And good luck with it.” He granted me.

“Oh! And I have my AV waiting outside. It’s yours to use.” He finished, gesturing for me to make my exit. “—And don’t disappoint me.”

I nodded and made my way out, running into my secretary, Carter.

“I have those reports you asked for…” He approached me timidly.

“I don’t have the time, just send ‘em my way.” I replied, brushing him off.

I never wanted to involve him in this, keep professional life separate, but I needed a partner…It was time I called Jackie.

I rung him up on the holophone, and he answered surprisingly quick.

“Hey, Alex – you alive? How’s things in the viper pit?” He inquired.

“Viper pit. Couldn’ta said it better.” I said, looking into a board meeting room or maybe beyond…I’m not sure.

Seeing my expression, surely, Jackie’s concern seemed to drip back into his voice.

“You in some trouble?”

“Not yet. Right now, I just need a soul I can trust.” I admitted truthfully.

“That kinda sounded like a “yes”. Meet me at Lizzie’s. Be there in an hour.” Jackie said before hanging up.

After about half an hour in my office going over what seemed like an endless number of reports, I decided I was time to get to the docking bay. The whole time I was sitting there, all I could think about was the job, no shaking that kind of anxiety. I got up and opened my desk drawer and took out my emotional inhibitor and took a puff of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Night on Fire – JT Music, Andrea Storm Kaden**

I walked on over to the docking bay and saw the AV doors lift up for me to enter. I read something once that said AV’s used to be on the ground, and were called limousines. It achieved all the same functions, or, well, the one… get you there, and in style. I took a seat in Arthur’s AV and began to make myself comfortable in the black leather seats. The doors closed shut and the on-board AI spoke.

“Please define your destination.”

“Bring up district analytics.” I commanded.

“Increased NCPD presence and activity has been reported in Heywood. No official statement has been forthcoming. Intercepted radio communications suggest MaxTac has been sent to the area. A widespread power failure has been reported in Santo Domingo. All other districts exhibit activity within expected parameters.”

  
“Alright then. Destination – Lizzie’s Bar.”

“Noted – on route.” The AI replied, as I pressed a button on the small console between the seats and activated the radio for the ride.

Once the AV made lift off, chilled glasses filled with champagne also rose from a separate, dedicated area of the AV of which I partook of, gladly.

The AV soon exited the docking bay, and… wow… New York City had its charms and was certainly a sight to behold in its own right, but this, Night City… was in a league all its own.

The neon promo signs flashed incessantly at the common passerby as giant holographic weapon adverts demanded the attention with their gargantuan size. I sat there, mesmerized for what seemed like only a few minutes, before the AI beckoned my attention back to it as we approached the bar.

“No designated landing site has been detected at the destination.”

“Just find a spot close to the bar, as close as you can. Fuck procedures.” I said, not wanting to deal with anything more today, and also slightly perturbed that my daydreaming had been ripped away from me so suddenly.

“Initiating landing sequence based on new parameters.” The AI responded.

As I looked out the window of the AV. It would seem that the AI thought it best to land right on top of the roof, where the basketball court was. As it touched ground, the digital displays cut off and the outdoor image disappeared. The AV doors lifted open and the first thing I was greeted with, other than the offensive odor, was a group of three men, all unfortunately pissed off that I had interrupted their game. They approached me with such intention as to harm me…and so…I thought to deal with them accordingly.

“Fuck’s your problem, psychosuit?!” The large man in the middle with overly dyed blue hair said.

“This look like a landin’ pad to you?! Coulda fuckin’ crushed us!” He continued on, about ready to slam his basketball in my face.

I caught his ball and threw it as hard as I could at the man to his left, knocking him out on contact. Little Boy Blue in front of me, here, was so shocked that he didn’t even have time to register what was happening before I punched his throat. Cutting off his air supply as he collapsed to the floor, joining his other friend. The land guy, an Asian man with tacky golden pants, no shirt, and hair dyed red, put his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, no, no hey, w-we ain’t lookin’ for no beef witchoo!”

With that, I straightened up my suit and made my way to the door, where I encountered yet another horrendous use for the world’s limited oxygen.

“Seems trouble wants in.” The bouncer lady said. By her dress and tattoos I would guess she would be a part of the Moxes, a gang known for running this part of town.

“I don’t want any trouble – just here on business.”

“Good to hear.” She said, stepping aside from the door. “Welcome to Lizzie’s”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**February 24 th, 2077, 9:00 PM**

**Song Choice: 4ÆM – Grimes**

Alex entered the club and he thought to himself that the best words to describe this was “neon pink”. Everything had it, from the working girls to every single LED in the place. He’d been here before of course, but every time he stepped in, it was surreal. On the upper floor, were the lounges where anyone who wanted a quieter experience would usher themselves. On the bottom it was slam shots chaos, the bar, constantly packed with new customers. The middle of the bottom floor was he centerpiece of the entire layout, the BD area. Where anyone who had the cash would pay for a premium BD of any and all styles. From porn to action, but mostly porn.

Alex made his way down the club, earning odd looks from the club’s current patrons, and even the working girls all giving him the stink eye, probably because of his suit. He spotted Jackie sitting in a corner booth and he was excitedly waving for him to come over. But as he got closer, he noticed something odd. There was a girl sitting with him on the booth…but that couldn’t be…to him, Jackie just wasn’t the kind of guy to buy a working girl. Upon closer inspection, she also looked nothing like a working girl, leading him to the logical conclusion that this was his new output. He found himself feeling a bit put off by the fact that he would bring his girlfriend here, even though he made it explicitly clear that this was business to be discussed alone.

“Don’t come here often, do ya? Heheh it’s good to see you, cabrón!” Jackie said, continuing to wave Alex over.

“Now siddown and tell me what’s got your shorts in a knot.” Jackie said, happily patting the booth seat, completely oblivious to the fact that Alex was not comfortable taking in the unnamed woman’s presence. Who, as an added bonus, also seemed to share the same sentiments as the other patrons at the bar by the way she was looking at him.

Before he sat down, Alex asked,

“Ehem…Jackie, uh, who is, uh, this?” 

“Oh, yeah. I guess you haven’t met yet, huh? This is Morgynn Valentina, met a couple of months ago.”  
  


Morgynn still not offering up any sort of greeting towards him, just kept on staring.

“I, uh, thought we were going to discuss the…matter, alone.” Alex said trying to subtlety bat home the point that he wanted to speak in private.

“Nah, nonsense! Look, she’s Heywood born, like me! Whatever you gotta say, say it. She ain’t gonna rat.”

Alex had just then caught a glimpse of the silent death stare he was being given by Morgynn.

“There something you wanna say to me?” He asked, flustered.

“Yeah!” Morgynn said jumping up from her seat at the booth.

“Hermana…stop.” Jackie said, trying to reign her in.

“Hell yeah! I wanna say that you—and your Araska fuckbuddies are the reason this city is in shambles! And the only reason I’m here is cuz Jackie asked… politely.” Morgynn yelled, marching intently up to his face, of which towered at least half-a-foot over her. “You walk in here, a place for the real _people_ of this city, not you corporate robots, like you own the place with your slicked-back hair and tailored suits!”

“Eeessay little one, you might hurt yourself…” Alex responded calmly, emotional inhibitors and hormone blockers working like a charm in tandem, closing the distance between their faces to mere inches.

Just as Morgynn looked to be tensing up her arm for a strong right hook to Alex’s jaw.

“ ’nough! We’re here to discuss problems, and how to get over them and have a good time. Not make new ones!” Jackie exclaimed, settling the fight.

“Morgynn, siddown…and Alex, tell me what’s goin’ on.” Jackie ordered.

“Listen Jack, it’s good to see you again, really. How ya been?” Alex said, his face easing from the argument.

“We’ll, like I was gonna say, I found Morgynn ‘bout a month ago, now, and we been teamed up ever since. Got sparks flyin’ between the Valentinos and Maelstrom. Eddies there for the takin’… as long as you don’t get flatlined. Eh, you know how it is, can’t complain, but… we ain’t here to shoot the shit about me.” Jackie said, as he ordered three drinks from the bar.

“Let’s hear about this problem o’ yours.” Jackie asked.

“Jackie…before I tell you this…I gotta be certain that neither you nor Morgynn let a peep fly about this.” Alex replied to him, still not having full confidence.

“Morgynn, hear that?” Jackie asked her as she basically pouted beside him.

She let out a reluctant grunt.

“Hey, wanna ask you something real quick then, I’ll stop bothering you.” Alex said, wanting permission to ask a question.

She took a couple of moments to think on the offer

“No, you won’t, but go ahead.” Morgynn granted, deciding to be diplomatic.

“If you were so against coming here, why come?”

“Told you already, Jackie asked nicely.”

“Yeah, and I ask nicely for two bangin’ hot women in my bed with a side of cookies and warm milk every night, doesn’t mean I get it in the morning.” Alex joked, trying to pry the knowledge out of her with humor.

Morgynn chuckled a bit and broke.

“Fine…Jackie said that you were a good friend of his and would’ve liked me to meet you. What he didn’t tell me was that you were a ‘saka scumbag.” She said, which Alex was okay with, seeing as that was as close to good relations he was going to get with her tonight.

“But yeah, back to the matter at hand.” Said Alex, redirecting the conversation.

Alex pulled out the datashard from his pocket and handed it to Jackie to use.

“Datashard – take it.”

As Jackie seemed to be analyzing the data being shown to him after inserting the shard into his own port, he said,

“Mhm…Mhm…”

“Whaddaya think?” Alex asked him.

“Won’t come cheap. And it’ll have to be done on the sly – no trail, hard eddies only.” Jackie explained, removing the datashard.

Alex opened up his suit button and flashed his inseam pocket which had the money visibly inside.

“Got the money.” Alex confirmed.

“Full crew job for sure…A techie, maybe two… a ‘runner with a gold-plated brain… Morgynn could maybe swing that part, but… not sure, and a driver with wheels from hell… Not to mention – a solo.” Jackie added

“Huh, the piece I’m missing.” Alex said.

“That what you need from me? A trigger finger to zero this lady?” Jackie asked, now sounding a bit less confident.

“Delicate situation, I know. That’s why I need somebody I can trust.” Alex replied.

“This ain’t no “delicate situation” hermano. It’s a hitjob, plain an’ simple.” Jackie returned

Alex knew this…but his corporate training told him to use double-speak whenever possible. Hitjob equals…Delicate situation.

“You know how Arasaka operates…Or, OK, maybe you don’t. This isn’t a professional request I can refuse, do you take my meaning?” Alex said with pleading eyes.

“But I can, and I am. And you should, too.” Jackie said, delivering his final verdict on the matter.

The scant waitress then came with our shots, and set them down on the table.

“Now, whaddaya say we liquor up and talk life. Gracias mamita.” Jackie said, thanking the waitress.

“Double tequila with grenadine and lime. Nothin’ better for drownin’ nerves.” Jackie said as all three of us picked up the small glass and held it, waiting for a toast of some kind.

Alex not really well versed in elaborate toasting methods, simply said,

“To this.” Resulting in two puzzled looks on the faces of Morgynn and Jackie.

“Was that a toast? The hell does that even mean?” Jackie asked, as Alex downed the shot.

“You raise a glass to your mamá, your hermana. To the mamacita you’ll meet at the bar. But “this” – doesn’t say a damn thing. I’m surprised to, you were in the military and you still don’t know how to toast for shit.” Jackie teased.

Jackie, now growing impatient at seeing Morgynn just shrug it off and down the drink anyway, just finished.

“Sheesh, to “this”.”

“This job, and all the rest of that corpo bullshit – y’know what it is? Un pacto con el diablo. Been sayin’ it all along. Sold your soul to those Arasaka fuckers.” Jackie lectured, putting Alex in deep thought.

“Today, they got you to zero somebody. Tomorrow they’ll get somebody to zero you.”

“Jackie, you think I gotta choice? If I refuse, they everything and leave me with nothin’.” Alex returned

Jackie, now getting frustrated, got up from the table.

“Yeah, well let ‘em. They’ll also take fist they got grippin’ your balls! I dunno ‘bout you, but I’m pretty picky about who I let touch my balls. And Suburo and his matones. Oh, they definitely don’t make the cut.” Jackie joked as he moved to lean on the railing next to the booth.

“Maybe someday, but for now, I’m still well within their reach.” Alex replied truthfully.

“You’ll always be within reach. Always re—” Jackie started, before being interrupted…by two Arasaka agents approaching our booth.

“Hey! You lost?! Got a problem?” Jackie said, angry that they had barged into our conversation.

As they did so, Morgynn put down her holophone and turned her attention solely on them, and mumbled.

“Oh yay… more funzies.”

“Alex, is that right?” The agent closet to me said.

He had a clear idea of what this was, and why they were here, but he knew he had to keep his cool, or risk everything.

“Did Jenkins send you? Don’t believe I know you.” Alex replied

“ _You_ don’t. But we know _you_ very well.” The first agent said.

“Jenkins assigned you a task today. You’ll share all the details with us.” The second agent said, beginning his interrogation.

“Name the department, again? Didn’t quite catch it the first time around.” Alex deflected, trying to stall them out.

Just then, the first agent’s eyes began to glow orange, a sign that he was trying to access some sort of network. Alex felt a horrible stinging pain in his brain and began to feel his nerves be let loose in full fury. His retinal display showed that his connection to the main Arasaka network had just been severed, and his contract terminated. All his funds had been retracted and his company implants soon to be rendered null. In a matter of ten seconds, they had taken everything…

“Gah! Fuck!”

“How ya feelin’? Pretty sharp dive, huh? Your access to company networks is hereby revoked. In two minutes, any company cybernetics in your possession will cease functioning. Give us the data you received from Jenkins. This will conclude termination procedures.”

Alex, beginning to lose grip, and breathing heavily, knew he had been beaten, after five long years in Araska Corp. it was over.

“Information’s on the shard.” He said surrendering it to them.

“Smart choice.” The first agent returned, as the second inserted the chip into his port.

“We done?” Alex said, looking like a dog who’d shit on the carpet, to Morgynn.

“With the formalities, yes. But I think Abernathy would gladly up our fee for ridding her of a piece of rot like you.” The first agent said, getting real close to Alex’s guilty face.

“Stand up, you’re comin’ with us.” They commanded sternly, grabbing Alex’s suit.

“Whoa! Hold on.” Jackie said, stopping the agents for a second.

“I think you fellas mighta forgotten just how far from home you are.” Jackie continued walking up on the second agent to make his case, and save a very helpless looking Alex. “Not sure this barrio’s your style, let alone a healthy option. Queda claro?” Jackie said, patting the second agent firmly on the shoulder.

“Is that a threat?” The second agent fired back.

“Well, you start shootin’, maybe we join in, huh? Before you know it, somebody might die today.”

Seeming convinced by Jackie’s little show, the first agent decided it wasn’t worth the trouble to bring Alex in after all.

“We have what we came for. It’ll do for now.”

Alex’s breath was starting to become more and more hampered, his nerves becoming increasingly insistent.

“Phew, dodged one there. Hijo de la chingada.” Jackie said, turning back to our booth behind him.

He took one look at Alex and saw his decline, and came to sit by him.

“ ‘mano, how you feel? You all right?” He asked.

“Like, ugh…Like shit…” Alex said, his breathing getting worse by the second.

“My throat’s like sandpaper…N-not sure I can breathe…” Alex added.

“It’s like when my little primito was ditchin’ drugs. Nasty chills, tremblin’ hands, a cold sweat and dry heavin’…”

Alex was surprised how similar that sounded to his condition… shit… he’d even been there before now.

“Ye-yeah…Sounds about right…”

Starting to see Alex fade, Jackie put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, should I get you to a ripper? Or I guess maybe Trauma Team’s on its way…” He offered.

“TT policy’s gone, Jack…so are my biochem controllers, company pad… I mean, they’ve seized my bank account. Not frozen – seized!”

“Jesus, these fuckers move fast!” Jackie said, trying to sympathize.

“You sure you feel OK, though? I mean—” Jack started.

“Gimme a minute, get my shit together…” Alex said, trying to go though one thing at a time, because at this point, if he tried to think about two things at once, he was sure he would explode.

“That… that’d be that, Jack. Just lost control of my life, completely.” Alex said, depressed, looking down at his feet.

“I’d say you just got it back, hermano.” Jackie comforted.

“You couldn’t say “no” to ‘em, so they said it to you. This is a turn for the better, you’ll see.” He continued on, trying to encourage a depressed Alex.

“ ‘Sides, ya haven’t lost everything.” Jack said with a half-smile.

“About to say I—I still have a friend? That’s sweet.” Alex said, though laughs that sounded more like painful grunts.

“Haha, no… dumbass. Y’still got that wad to the hit job, don’tcha? Probably some fat-ass chunk o’ cha-ching. Just right for a new start.” Jackie realized.

Jackie shook Alex’s shoulder and smiled at his wide-eyed expression.

“That’s right, fool. Buckle up.”

Alex seemed to sway a bit too much to the left and fell over on floor, dazed.

“Ey, you hearin’ all right? Don’t look so hot.”

“Alex… Alex!” Jackie said as he sailed to ground.

All Alex could see while on the ground was two faces and one voice. The faces of both Morgynn and Jackie standing over him.

“Hey, hermano. Your new life… it starts now.” Jackie said as he grabbed hold of Alex’s hand and drug it upward to get him on his feet…and so begins the new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! 2 down, 1 to go for the mandatory lifepath chapters. If you'll notice, as I'm sure many of you already have, the opening sequence of this chapter is heavily inspired by the opening scene in Pocahontas. Although this seems out of place at first, it will come to have fairly major implications in the future for Alex. 
> 
> Note #1: Yes, the summary quote is also present here since I think it def makes for a great hook for the chapter and character in general. Also, it pays homage to the original Prototype's opening scene, since this character is heavily inspired by Prototype's main character who shares a very similar name.
> 
> Note #2 DateTime Data is a new feature but one I intend to experiment with, at least for Act 1.
> 
> Final Note: For anyone wondering and for future reference, even though there are technically 3 main characters. Alex plays the role of the main protagonist, while Morgynn and Samuel play the role of deuteragonist and tritagonist, respectively. That does not mean they will be background characters, no! They will have their own separate stories, even romances, away from Alex, it's just that there will just be "more" focused on Alex than any other so don't expect the distribution of love to be completely equal.


	4. The Nomad

**DateTime Data:**

**April 15 th, 2077, 3:01 PM**

**Song Choice: The Mandalorian – Ludwig Goransson**

Rumbling…the goddamn rumbling… It had been doing this for forty-eight hours straight. It had gotten so bad at this point that the car was beginning to lose speed. With its acceleration being in piss-poor condition and the transversal barely working at all, the car began to slow, even though I was flooring it as fast as I could. Soon I heard the rumbling stop and the engine just…shut off.

“No, no, don’t do this to me! We’re so close!” I said, pleading with the inanimate engine to keep on keepin’ on.

Of course, I was forced to pull over the side of the road and bring the car to a complete stop there. I sat in the car for a few moments, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. So, I did the most obvious thing first, I pressed the start button rapidly and floored the gas at the same time. The resulting sound was just a pitiful little squelch from the engine and then…nothing. I knew then that I would need to jump it again on just half an emergency charge that was left. Even if it was just to get it to a mechanic who had the proper tools to fix it. And though I never listened all that well to him, dad always said to bring a toolbox wherever I went. But he’s gone now, and I’m still here, so, who’s laughing now? I guess.

I stepped out into the searing heat of the California badlands in the height of April. of the car and went to the back trunk, and got the last half of a jump charge to put into the engine. It _should_ give me about, I don’t know, ten minutes of drivetime? More than enough to get to the nearest Podunk little town that has a halfway-decent mechanical shop. I took out the last charge, now completely sucked dry, and attached a new half of one under the hood. I went back to the driver’s seat and pressed the “start” button and floored the gas, praying that it would just a little life was left in the engine. The engine let out another squelch at first before being brute-forced into compliance. The damn rumbling hadn’t stopped, but as long as I could actually move…not too much to complain about.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Howlin’ For You – The Black Keys**

As I stood over the vanity, I looked at myself in the mirror as a threw water onto my face and put a little bit more in my hair to rinse the dirt out. After a couple of moments doing this, stood still, taking in my reflection. I was still wearing my wife-beater and jeans, the only thing somewhat comfortable in the hotter months. I had it paired with my “Bakkers” leather jacket, one that was old now, and showing clear signs of wear and tear. I had worn it for the better part of my life…but now that time was over…I needed to move on now. To symbolize this, I ripped off the Bakkers patch off of the jacket, and threw it in the garbage bin…the final good-riddance. If they chose to turn their back on me, then it’s no use holding on anything of theirs.

“Electric coupling module…” The mechanic said, speaking up from behind me.

“You said it was nothin’ serious when I came in. Said you were sure.” I said, being dragged from my thoughts and back to the hot-ass reality I was currently stuck in.

“Guess I was wrong. Can always look for another shop where they won’t ask a lone nomad he’s huggin’ the border.” The mechanic replied, coercing me to stick around.

Taking notice immediately of what he was trying, I took the issue into my own hands. One of the greatest lessons I got from dad. I was getting too damn old for people to be pushin’ me around like this anymore. Granted, I was only thirty, but still, man was treating me like I was some kid, fresh off their first scrap hunt.

“That’s fine. Step aside.” I told him as I moved him out of the way, gently.

“Got any idea what to do?” The mechanic inquired, trying to shake my confidence.

“Hmmm… Mhuh…” I mumbled taking a long look at the engine.

“I’m gonna bypass the coupling and rig a hotwire.” I decided, though, it was admittedly a risky move.

  
“Compresser’ll run on and on. Could seize up.” The mechanic told me, truthfully. What he failed to mention is that if I let the car run idle for too long and tried to start it up again after…it could very well cause a combustion in the engine.

As I worked a bit of technical magic, some sparks flew from the ports as I conducted the bypass.

“Did anyone ask your opinion?” I replied in a snarky manner, running out of patience for his questioning.

I moved the driver’s side and got in.

“OK, let’s see what happens…” I said, sounding unsure.

The engine, at first, gave off no indication of working and just cranked a couple of times and then went silent.

“It’s like I was tellin’ ya…” The mechanic began to say, trying so hard to prove himself right.

I tried it once more, and held the red “start” button down and the engine roared to life, much to my pleasure, especially because I got to see the mechanic’s shocked expression.

“You know? Not shabby at all. Question’s how long it’ll last ya.” He said, coming around to shut the hood.

“It’ll get me to Night City. I’ll figure somethin’ else out there.” I said, gripping the wheel with a smile of accomplishment.

I’d always been good with technical stuff, especially cars, but this girl was actln’ like one sick puppy… wasn’t sure I could get her on her feet again.

I pulled my car cable to connect it to my handheld radio to see if I could get signal in this town… hadn’t been able to for the whole day. Seem’s I was still out of luck, but perhaps the radio tower might be a good place to try?

  
“Antenna on this thing don’t seem like it packs a punch. Not liable to hear much.” The mechanic said, inspecting my damaged antenna, yet another issue that this dump of a car had.

“Ya don’t say?” I replied, trying to get him off my back a little.

Just then, a man come over and lifted the garage door, as soon as I saw his boots, I knew it was a sheriff and unjacked my radio cord from the handheld immediately. I put my hands at ten-and-two…just to make a good impression on him.

“ ‘Ey, Mike. Didn’t know you had a customer…” He said, trailing off. I immediately picked up on his thick southern draw, one that I shared a bit of, myself. He wore a tan cowboy hat and had the usual boring beige linen shirt and pants and badge with admittedly nice leather cowboy boots, steel-toe.

Like a certified dumbass, the mechanic became visibly frantic with him, jumpy, which did not bode well at all for me.

“Uh, ro-rolled in a-a few hours past. I…I thought he’d at least called into ya.” The mechanic replied, obviously trying to save his own skin.

_You little bitch…_ I thought.

“Don’t you sweat it, Mike. We’re gonna hash it out.” The sheriff said, beginning to walk over to the driver’s side. “Don’tcha know you owe the sheriff a word when you pay his town a visit? To tell ‘im what’s brought ya here, maybe even over a cup o’ coffee?”

“No need to worry – I won’t be stayin’ long.” I said, trying to quickly sort this situation before it got outta hand.

“Didn’t answer my question, now, did ya?” The sheriff replied, setting the tone for the rest of this glorious little interaction.

_So it’s gonna be one of these…great…_ I thought to myself.

“Name’s Andrew Jones, probably heard o’ me.” He said, trying to flex his status. Unfortunately, on a nomad like me, man who doesn’t stay in any place for more than a week at a time…I frankly _couldn’t_ care less.

“I can’t say that I have.” I responded respectfully.

“Served in spec ops during the last war. “Silver Shoguns”…ring any bells?” He asked, trying hard to relate, and grinding on my nerves the longer he held me here.

“I can’t say that it does.” I responded once again.

He just looked at me and shook his head.

“Don’t like to get along, do ya?” He countered, prompting me to think: Does he think about this kind of encounter the same way I think about him?

His demeanor turned sour as he rounded towards the front of the car and planted his foot on the front bumper.

“That a nomad vehicle? Mighta expected that…”

“Look, I’ll just fix it up and go. I’ve no reason to linger here.” I said, just trying to leave so I go do my job. Not to mention I would be late according to the meeting my contact had set up.

He sighed a long one and said,

“Nope, ya sure as shit don’t.”

He then returned his gaze to me through the glass windshield with an angry glare, finally doing away with the pleasantries, and getting to the meat of what he wanted.

“Nothin boils my blood like a fuckin’ stray!” He said intensely, prompting me to unbutton my leather holster…just encase this went to shit, quick. “Where’d your clan pitch camp?” He interrogated.

“There’s no clan, there’s no camp. I’m here alone.” I responded truthfully, trying to keep my cool as best I could. I had been in situations like this many-a-time, it was practically par-for-the-course for any nomad.

He shook his head at my answer.

“Ain’t buyin’ it. Nomads always stick to their packs.”

“My family’s in pieces. That’s why I’m headed for Night City.” I, again, answered truthfully.

He chuckled a bit at the apparent irony.

“Well, I guess that just makes you an outcast among outcasts, then. Sure as hell hope you’ll be on your way before long.”

“I saw a broadcasting and comms tower on my way in. My antenna’s down, and I need to radio someone.” I asked, hoping he would help me out, though knowing it would be a “no” anyway.

“What you need’s to hightail it outta here without another word. I ain’t got no mind to see you driftin’ around these parts. Got it?” He stated firmly.

“I’ve made my case – I don’t want any trouble, okay?” I said, shutting my door to my still idle car as I drove it out of the mechanic garage.

“Then stop lookin’ for it and hit the road, quick.” The sheriff finished as his muffled voice came through.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove just far enough to be out of eyesight before I turned around and gassed it towards the comms tower. Once there, I encountered a big red, “NO TRESSPASSING” sign that, really brought back some childhood memories of breakin’ into the abandon gas stations me and my friends used to go to. I kicked in the chain-link and climbed up the yellow ladders and made it the control box and ripped off the lid that was already dangling off the side and threw it to my left and over the railing, sending it plummeting down. I yanked out one of the cords that as connected to their radio-comm and placed it into my handheld, immediately boosting my signal.

“Hello?” I said, calling out to the other side.

“Come in, come in! Ah, raised you, finally.” The man on the other side said, satisfied that he could secure a connection.

I smiled a bit to hear McCoy’s voice over the comm…it was…good to hear.

“Willie McCoy. It’s good to hear your voice.”

  
“Sam. Wish I could say the same.”

“I, uh, need your help. One last time.” I said, pleading.

“One last time” – again?” He mocked, though showing no sign of amusement.

“I have to find the client with my payload, but I-I don’t know where he is.” I admitted.

“Hm. Right place, right time – you were there?” McCoy asked

“My car gave out. The electric coupling – had to use all _three_ of my emergency charges – it’s a miracle I made it here. Maybe the client left a message. Could you check for me?” I requested, hoping that he would accept.

“Hmm…Sure. Last time, though. I mean it. Client’s name?” Willie inquired.

“Jackie Welles.” I informed.

“Huh, actually left a message. He’s waiting on a farm. Flickin’ you the geoloc data.” McCoy said, surprised to actually see that I was right.

I let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Willie. I owe ya one.”

“You do. Just don’t get yourself killed. And don’t call again.” He said, sobering me back up to my reality, as I disconnected the radio wire and cut the connection.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**  
April 15 th, 2077, 5:24 PM**

After driving for around fifteen minutes, I found the apparent location of our secret meet. It was indeed a derelict little farmhouse. Looked to have been abandoned for quite some time, with some of the steel sheet roof caving in and everywhere else, rusted. As I approached the old screen door, I noticed a soft rumbling coming from _behind_ the house and stepped away for a bit to investigate. I went ‘round the side of the house and before I crested the corner, I could clearly hear there that it was a car, and there were people inside.

“You sure we should just leave him out here?” A male voice cautioned.

I took a quick peek at the car and it seemed to be an Archer Hella, that much was clear. But I wasn’t sure if it was an EC-D 1360 or EC-D 1386.

“Look, I’m not his momma, he says this solo is required to bring a ride, anyway…Besides, Jackie’s been doin’ this for longer than we have, he can take care of himself.” A female voice responded.

“Alright, fine…I give.” The male voice relented.

“--What are you doing?!” The female voice exclaimed, shocked and confused.

“You keep the Jawbreakers in the console, right?” The man responded calmly.

“Yes! And I already told you they’re mine!” The woman replied possessively.

“I just want one!” The man replied to her.

“Well, you shoulda thought of that before we left the city. And I swear to God above, if you touch me Jawbreakers case, I’ll break your jaw myself.” The female voice said, before putting the car in reverse and peeling out of there.

The last thing I was able to pick up on before the drove off was:

“Yep, that settle’s it. You’re a bitch…” The man said, seemingly disappointed.

“Uh-huh, love you too, jackass.” The woman jokingly replied as they sped off in the opposite direction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the screen door and glanced around, seeing a man sitting on the old couch as the screen door screamed shut.

“Oh, was worried I’d have to turn to farming. Heh! Ehh… sure hope you’re here for me.” The man said, revealing his handgun subtly in his hand as he rested his elbow on top of the couch.

“Are you Welles?” I asked trying to ignore his subtle intimidation attempt.

He put his hand out and waved down, with an almost…pained expression as if I had been arguing with him for hours.

“Err…Jackie, por favor.”

“I’m Sam. It seems you have cargo that needs to be moved.” I said, trying to get down to business quickly, as was my personality.

“Well, where I’m from you share a bit of your soul before you talk biz, eh? It’s kind of like a custom. Or just good manners y’know?” He said, again, subtly jabbing me.

I put on a performing smile, one just convincing enough to keep him in a friendly mood, didn’t know how this kinda guy would react to a little bit of fun-poking.

“Why don’t we start with you, then?” I asked

“NC native, right here. Got Heywood in my blood.” He replied, beating his chest a couple of times.

“Never been to NC. That doesn’t mean much to me.” I responded truthfully.

He nodded for a moment, understanding the situation my headspace was in.

“So, imagine a place where everyone’s like your bro or sis, or…a distant cousin at least.” He said, smiling a bit as he said it.

  
It reminded me of home, in the clan. Everybody was just an extension of everyone else, except when you were kicked out, then… they just cease to be. I did laugh a bit at his remark though, it was good seeing someone who at least tried to be friendly after all this time on the road.

“I think I understand. You don’t have to like each other, but it’s family.” I responded trying to relate.

“That’s Heywood. That, and everyone’ packin’ iron. And you?” Jackie said, signaling that it was now time to for me to reveal something about myself.

“I guess…one could say I’m from my own Heywood.” I said, somberly, remembering the good times.

Jackie seemed to take notice in my change in mood…but did not question it, I guess already knowing what had happened in some way.

“Hey, You and me, we’re gonna get along just fine.”

Just after he said this, he kicked over a black box and it slid on the floor to me.

“The cargo.”

I was a no-questions-asked service, and I really tried to maintain that front. Otherwise, potential business for me would take a nosedive if word got around that I was snoopy. It was a curious package, just a black box…surely it had something in it worth a lifetime I’m sure.

“Let’s load it in the car.”

“A huevo.” He responded, putting away his gun and picking up the box.

As we walked out of the abandoned farmhouse, he struck up conversation once again.

“Started thinkin’ you might not come.”

“I got held up. And you weren’t exactly easy to find.” I replied, sensing a little jabbing was okay…seemed more like a teddy bear than most of my other clients.

“Aa, decided to lay low, y’know? The sheriff…looked like one grouchy motherfucker.” Jackie said, not knowing the depths to which he was reaching into my soul with that last comment.

“Yyep…” I replied.

As Jackie set it down in the trunk, he grunted at its weighty toll leavin’ his body.

“Ugh. What a fat-ass…”

  
We both got in the car and started on our way…and now it would be time to enter Night City, but first…border patrol.

We drove for a couple of minutes before I came up on an intersection and I asked.

“Do you have the manifest from the transport?” I asked him, sometimes clients like him can be sloppy and get me into more trouble than it was worth.

“Course I do. What, the fixer didn’t give you the job detes?” Jackie asked back.

“He…he did… I was just…makin’ sure.” I stumbled out awkwardly as I tried to focus on driving and making sure that this client did royally fuck up so bad that it would get us both killed.

“Listen, friend. We’re both professionals, ain’t we?” Jackie asked, trying to reassure me that this wasn’t a horrible idea.

As we continued to approach the border crossing, Jackie continued on.

“Hey. You, uh, sure you’ve moved contraband before?”

“Why, are you nervous?” I asked, him as the border patrol guards came into view.

“Me? Ja, aa, por favor.” Jackie said, just as he saw the choppers hanging low next to the crossing, and his anxiety now clear on his face.

“Well, uh, maybe a little. Hey, border crossin’ up ahead. What now?” He asked, wanting to know my plan to move forward with our not-so-legal plan.

I shrugged it off as just inexperience with this kind of smuggling job. He didn’t know the procedures, which was not uncommon.

“Nothin’. They’ll scan us and check our papers.”

He let out a nervous sigh.

“Hoooo… OK…”

“I’ll do the talking.” I said trying to take a bit of the pressure off of him.

We approached the crossing building and we stopped the car for a bit because they were currently trying to inspect another car in front. Soon after, I could clearly hear one of the guards over the comm.

“Please direct your vehicle to the inspection area.” He said, as the gate in front of me lowered. We pulled in and stopped at the border guard’s command. Who, as a sidenote, was holding a military-grade LMG. Turrets then rose from the dividers whose lasers were trained perfectly on the car. One wrong move here it is was adios for us.

“Remain in your vehicle. The security check will begin shortly.” The border guard ordered once again.

“I got a real bad feelin’ about this…” Jackie said, starting to sound paranoid.

“Hand me the manifest. They’ll need to see it.” I told him, as he reached down into the glove compartment and pulled out the papers.

“Grab these.” Jackie said, handing me the papers.

“Now let me see… Heh, it’s marked L.O.A. Perfect.”

I looked over to Jackie to see that he was not sharing me smile, but a confused, almost constipated look. Really having no knowledge on what it was that we were doing here.

“What’s that mean?” He asked me.

“Lost on Arrival. It means that the cargo was flagged as “to be lost” as soon as it crossed the border.” I informed him.

“Whoa, so they know we’re smugglin’?”

“They’re about to find out.” I stated.

“The owner of the vehicle in the inspection area will report for further questioning.” The border guard said over the comms once again, as the turret retracted back into the divider.

_Damn… was really hoping they’d let me slide. Then again, never been able to get that lucky._ I thought.

“Ugh, chingada madre… What now?” Jackie said, becoming more and more nervous the longer they kept us here.

“Alright, if we want the customs officer to turn a blind eye to our dubious docus. We’ll need a… _sweetener_. Do you have the credit chip with the bribe?” I said, hoping beyond all hope that he actually didn’t forget that, otherwise…we were screwed.

“Oh…yeah. Heh, forgot about that.” Jackie said, as I almost had a heart attack on the spot, but a moment later he reached into his pocket and pulled out the chip and handed it to me.

“Right. You forgot.” I said sarcastically as I bailed out of the car and made my way inside the building.

“I’ll keep the engine runnin’…in case of a cock-up.” Jackie said for all of the border guards to hear as I turned around, about ready to kick him to the curb. I gave him the “zip it” motion and he seemed to realize what I meant, otherwise the best we could expect was extensive interrogation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If you’re armed, place your weapon here.” The border patrol agent said, sitting in his booth.

Yeah, these were pretty common everywhere you went, the NUSA, after it’s refoundation, has become much more lenient about the second amendment since the turn of the century. Anyone can freely carry anything that isn’t an RPG or other heavy weaponry of the sort. But handguns, Assault rifles, submachine guns…all on the table, not to mention blades of any and all kinds.

I walked over to him and pulled my Darra-Polytechnic DR-5 Nova, a high caliber revolver, out of its holster and placed it on the counter to submit it. The border guard pulled it to his side, rendering me completely unarmed for the remainder of my time in the building.

“Now please report to room number two.” He told me, pointing me in the proper direction.

“Please sit.” I was told upon entering the room with the customs officer.

I noticed that he had heavy eye implants, having them completely replaced by cyberware. Under the dark shadow his orange cap casted on his face, they looked like two green, horizontal, slits and that was all that was there, soul…pretty much gone.

“Papers.” The officer ordered.

I grabbed the papers out of my jacket pocket and handed them to him.

“I know the rules. Everything’s there.” I told him

He seemed to be a bit put-out by my hastiness.

“It might be, it might not be. We’ll see.”

As he looked over the papers for a few moments, it was almost completely silent in the room expect for the outside noise pollution.

“What are you transporting?” He asked routinely.

I put my finger on the piece of paper I had given him and said calmly

“It’s all in there.”

I saw him look down at his pants and pull a cigarette out of his pocket and proceeded to light it. He took a puff of it and then asked,

“Everything…?”

“Ah, yeah, there’s one additional enclosure to the manifest.” I said, offering up the credchip.

Obviously being put in this exact situation many times before, he slyly put the papers over the credchip like nothing at happened. He proceeded to smile.

“Ah, yes… Remind me, you drive for which nomad clan?” He replied.

_Shit…here we go again._ I thought.

“None, no clan. I drive for myself.” I replied quickly.

“Bold! And none too wise…” He said shaking the cig in his fingers at me. “Y’know, whenever I see someone like you. I’m oh so grateful that I’m not on that side of the table.” He insulted ominously.

“The feeling’s mutual.” I retorted without skipping a beat.

The officer smiled once again, and pointed to the door behind me.

“Go on, now. Your associate’s waiting for you in the car. Don’t forget to take your personal items at the submission desk.” He said, bidding me to leave.

I got up from the chair and left the room. Something about that whole interaction irked me, something was just not right. The way he acted, what he said, it was all just so…off. I decided it would be better to get outta here quick than stick around to find out. I grabbed my gun from the counter.

“Be careful with that toy. And welcome to Night City…” The guard at the submission desk said, as I left the building and walked out the the car where I saw Jackie. He seemed to immediately take notice of my unsteady pace and worried looks, which seemed to shake him a bit too. I looked up and saw that the sun just beginning’ to set and the lights of Night City in the distance were…astonishing.

“What happened in there?” Jackie asked, bringing me back from my daydreaming.

“I’ll tell you soon. We need to get outta here.” I said, giving him the signal to gun it to NC.

We drove for a couple of minutes in silence before he asked.

“You gonna tell me what happened back there?” 

“Let’s say that I have a bad feeling about this.” I replied.

“Oh…Happen a lot to you?”

I looked towards him with a stare of concern just to make sure it sunk into his head.

“Rarely.”

“Smellin’ trouble ‘round the bend?” Jackie asked again.

“Drive. Jackie, just drive…this is not lookin’ hot.” I said, as I saw a bright light crest over the hill in front of us.

“Someone’s comin’ our way. This does not look good…” Jackie said as five or so black SUVs raced down the road and pulled in front of us to try and block our movement.

The SUV turned in a profile and I could see on the doors that it had a symbol I recognized…just couldn’t quit place where… Just then, over the comms I could hear them.

“Stop your vehicle immediately!” A female voice booming from one of the cars ordered.

“Go Jackie!! Let’s get outta here!” I yelled.

“On it!” Jackie said as he made a sharp turn to the left and took the car off-roading.

“You are transporting contraband that is corporate property! I repeat – STOP THE CAR!!” The female voice again boomed.

As Jackie continued to off-road the car, the SUV’s followed suit, dragging their cars through mud and dirt to catch us. Guess it was time to try an alternative method to shake them.

I grabbed my revolver from where it was sitting on the seat and leaned out the car window to nearly meet a bullet head on that flew right past. I began returning fire. I’d been the victim of my fair share of raids, the only thing different about this one was that they were packin’ brand new corpo tech. Jackie kept on driving though the tall grass and sand before putting us back on the road. It looked like some sort of agricultural center by the buildings. Tens of these buildings lined the roadways and were lit up white. They continued to chase us down thought them, nonetheless.

After a few whiffed shots I made contact with the driver of one of the vehicle’s head and they went barreling into a wall of solid concreate. Blowing up the already damaged vehicle. Two others remained, and seeing their comrade go up in flames prompted them to return fire with assault rifles. I ducked my head in fast. I made sure to continue returning fire through the back windshield, actually killing one of the passengers.

“Los pandejos are stubborn!!” Jackie yelled as their assault fire was beginning to really take a toll on the car.

We drove a bit more, with the assault fire gone, I leaned out to return fire and did not make much progress before Jackie yelled again.

  
“Sam! Watch it!”

We were coming up on a tool shed that I assumed he was keen on driving though. I threw myself back into the seat, and watched him ram though the steel-sheet construction like it was nothing at all.

“Mierda, close call…We lost ‘em. Jesús, not sure my nerves can handle this.”

“Keep driving. We can’t stop here!” I ordered, trying to get him to speed up a bit. Who knows how long it could take them to regroup and find us.

We drove for a few minutes before coming up on what seemed to be one of the badlands many ghost towns. On my drive in, I had seen maybe…5 of them.

“Place looks deserted. Gonna stop here, need to sort out a few things before we move on.” Jackie said looking for an inconspicuous place to park.

He found an old garage that he chose and drifted into it, unfortunately he came in too hot, resulting in the front bumper of the car slamming against the back wall. I wasn’t too upset about it, was gonna trash this car when I got to the city anyway. I just rolled my eyes at his horrible driving skills, as he bailed out of the car and started yelling obscenities to the heavens.

“Fucking hell…” I said, just utterly surprised at this man’s utter inability to keep his nerves under control.

“Pinches hijos de la chingada madre!” Jackie exclaimed as he slammed the garage door down to hide us.

“They almost tagged our asses! That what you call smugglin’!? Chingado! It was supposed to go smooth. No problems!” He said, accusing _me_ of being the problem.

“Calm down. Sometimes these things happen, Jackie.” I said, trying to take the high road with him.

“This?! What kinda shit happens?!” He said, frantically, throwing his arms out to gesture the situation we were currently in.

“Look, border security tipped off the corporation that we have their cargo.” I explained sternly.

“What’s the deal with these borderlies flippin’ us the finger as they fuckin’ please?! With no consequences!” Jackie complained, finally getting a taste of what it was like to be me, a lone nomad on the road.

“He took a risk. He assumed we didn’t have a clan backing us, and he was right.” I continued to explain hoping to calm him down.

“Pff…Pendejamente ridiculo… So, what now?” He asked, looking for guidance.

“I could ask the same question – will you keep whinin’, or will we put a bow on this thing?” I said wanting to just get my pay and get the hell outta dodge.

“Uh, I ain’t gonna lie…I’m a bit light. I can’t pay you now. Have somethin’ for you once I collect my scrap for this corpo crap we’re carryin’.” Jackie admitted, much to my titty-fuckin’ chagrin.

“Huh. And you just figured I would sit by and wait patiently?” I asked, now not wanting to see eye-to-eye any longer.

“Actually, I wasn’t gonna pay you at all. Was just gonna bust ass and disappear soon as we crossed over. But... You’re all right.” Jackie confessed, smiling at me, at the end. For the love of god, I couldn’t understand why… I was a hair’s length away from blowing his head off.

I wanted so badly to put a cap in his ass, but then I realized, he was in the exact same situation as me. With only one difference, he knew the city and I knew fuck all about it. It wasn’t ideal, but if we could sell off this cargo, then I could proposition him to help me find my way around the city, get a feel for it.

“I…I appreciate the honesty.” I said reluctantly.

He seemed surprised by my cordiality.

“Ah, thanks.”

We sat there in a long silence for a while, just kinds looking at whatever caught our eyes. But when I couldn’t take it anymore, I asked.

“So, what’s next?” I asked him.

“Now we take a peek inside.” Jackie said, making his way from his current position, leaning on the garage door, to the trunk see whatever the hell it was the corpos wanted so badly.

He opened the hatch and then gestured for me to open the cargo case.

I leaned inside and pressed the power button on the case and a bright white “Arasaka” logo.

  
“Shit! It says Arasaka on the crate…We are robbing some heavy hitters.” I said, losing my confidence and backing away from the crate.

“Then maybe we’ll make some heavy money.” Jackie said with a sly smile as he approached the crate and opened it.

  
He threw open the lid and what seemed to be some kind of cryo-preservation fog poured out of it.

“No mames! A real iguana! A, uh, Lesser Antillean, I think!” He said prompting me to rush over and have a look for myself.

It was curled up, asleep, in the case. I wondered what kind of dreams it was having while were off-roading, I sat on the seal of the hatchback. I reached my hand inside, probably, stupidly, to touch the iguana, I really had never felt a lizard of this size before.

It was completely unresponsive, but was breathing.

“You think you can make some money on it?” I asked Jackie.

“Sure. Think it’ll make us happy.” Jackie replied.

“Us”?” I asked, confused, first he was gonna leave my ass in the desert and now he wants to be all cuddly?

“Yeah, partner. We’ll go halfsies. Any decent fixer’ll find a loaded gonk interested in a rare gem like this…” He stated, looking sorta sad at the biz, almost longing. “It’s kind of a shame, though… I always wanted a pet. Got the name Manny all thought out.”

“Hey, by the way…you, uh, got any plans for what you’ll be doin’ in Night City?” Jackie asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t have any plans. I’ve spent the last…15 years travelin’ between states with my nomad family.” I told him.

“Ah, prolyl be waitin’ for you somewhere, eh?” He replied.

I looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds, just thinking about who I should say this.

  
“No. We decided to go our separate ways.”

  
“That must be tough, huh? Havin’ no one to go back to? But don’t you worry. Lemme help you find digs. You gotta live somewhere. S’important to have people you can turn to. Y’know, like, uh, family. Maybe you’ll find your own down in Night City.” He asked, trying to comfort me.

I thought for a while not offering an immediate response. I knew that I needed somewhere to live, not so sure about the whole “family” part. Hadn’t worked out for me too well up till now, but who knows?

“Thanks, much appreciated.” I replied.

“Hey, c’mon. Nonthin’. We got chemistry, you an’ me. Be a cryin’ shame to waste it…partner.” He said, offering his hand for me to grasp.

Just as I was about to reach out and grab it, I felt little claws digging into my jeans and saw the iguana climb up out of my trunk and onto my legs and stare intensely at Jackie.

“H-hey!” I said out of surprise.

“Aww, cuddly little fucker…” Jackie said, getting closer to inspect the lizard.

I began to pet the iguana, cautiously, and it seemed to calm down a little bit.

“OK, partner. Time to grab the lizard and scurry outta here.” I said making a second attempt at a handshake, solidifying our partnership. Unfortunately, the lizard didn’t take too kindly to that and hissed at our hands when they clasped together. Now…it was time to find a new way - in Night City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! All three off the board before Christmas! The next few days are liable to be quite busy for me so don't expect a chapter at the rate these have been coming. But all that said, I will be taking more time with the next chapter, since that is where we need to see these characters come into their own, and show their unique skills and personalities. These three chapters were just setting the stage, just giving some backstory and showing they exist. From here on, they will start to sound and be a lot more different from one another.
> 
> Note: I will be doing a little fun chapter that just details important side characters right after this, sort of like the Character Dossier page. After that, I will be taking a small break over the next few days.


	5. The Rescue

**DateTime Data:**

**June 27 th, 2077, 7:34 PM**

**Song Choice: Cloudy Day – Marcin Przybylowicz**

“Helloooo there, Night Cityyy! Stanley here with ya, and we got another day ahead of us in this city of dreams. Oo, love this town! Love it like you might love a mother who popped you out on the steps of an orphanage once and now stops you to ask if you got a smoke for her! Every new day here means a hundred new arrivals! But only half these gonks’ll survive a year. And that’s if it’s a good one! And why do these peeps come to NC? Well, to be street samurai like Morgan Blackhand and Weyland Boa Boa! The greater the risk, the bigger the bounty, kids. Or so they say… But you can only be a major league player for so long. The faster you live, the faster you burn out – if you don’t get a bullet to the brain first! NC’s legends! Know where you’ll find most of ‘em?! The graveyard. Matters not where you’re from, matters not where you start. What matters is the walk you walk. In Night City! The City of Dreams!” The radio announcer, Stanley said, before Jackie cut off the radio.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove into the parking garage of the building and parked us. Jackie, sitting in the passenger’s side, looked around for a couple of moments before informing.

“Chick we’re looking for’s somewhere in this building.” He said, his eyes darting around, “Probably crawlin’ with the pandejos who kidnapped her. Eye’s and ear’s open, all right?” He said, making sure he had the attention of everyone in the car.

“Course, you know me.” Alex piped up from behind my seat.

“And you, Sam?” I asked.

“Ah, he’s still asleep.” Alex replied.

“Well, wake his pretty ass up.” Jackie said, as Alex sat for a minute, thinking about how best to approach waking him up. He decided on punchin him in the shoulder, hard.

“Ah! What the fuck, Alex?” Samuel said, rubbing his head after its impact with the car window.

“Wake up, homie! We gotta job to do.” Jackie exclaimed, trying to wake him up quickly.

“Yeah…Wakako, better give us a nice sweetner, ‘cause tomorrow I’m headed straight for Tom’s.” Sam said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“And why’s that?” I asked him.

“ ‘Cause pie, and that’s all the reason I need.” Sam replied quickly.

“Wakako give you any tips and tricks for the job, Jackie?” Alex asked.

Jackie proceeded to clear his throat before answering.

  
“I’m not your mother. Just do what I pay you for. It’s easy work.” Sh’yeah…” Jackie mocked, voice impression and all.

“All right, I think we have far outweighed our required quota for dumbfuckery for the day, time to get down to work.” I said, prompting a nod from everyone as I got out of the car, followed by the rest of the guys.

“Elevator, this way.” Jackie said leading us around the corner of the quiet parking garage.

The door to the elevator opened up and we all stuffed ourselves into the tiny compartment. It would probably be a long way up. It was just one of those buildings whose ambition outstripped its funding from high-end corpo execs. Very tall - not worth a shit on the inside. My optics picked up a foreign signal from the elevator control and it allowed us to proceed.

Soon after, Sam got a call on his holophone from T.Bug, the unspoken member of our little group. He answered the call and set it to speaker.

“Target’s Sandra Dorsett. Target’s biomon went mute a couple hours back. Suspected abduction.” She said, over the phone, matter-of-factly. “Target could have possibly flatlined already. Not sure you’re in time.”

“We’re in time, Bug – _we._ Sure, you’re on phones, but… That don’t make you any less part of this squad.” Jackie encouraged.

“Squad.” Charming.” T.Bug responded.

“Bug, you could at least _try_ to be… nice.” Sam said into the phone.

Her hologram put its hands on her lap, she straightened her posture and generally molded her face into what one would find at a nice hotel hostess.

“You want nice, supportive? Call a damn helpline.” She finished, resulting in a smile and shrug from Alex and Jackie.

Not long after we reached our floor, finally. Sam synched up his holophone to his R.S.T implant and distributed that signal to ours. We exited the elevator and drew our weapons. Alex walked up with Jackie and Sam and I stayed back to provide support. Alex drew his katana that he called, “The Black Unicorn”. I myself was armed with a basic, run-of-the-mill Constitutional Arms: Unity pistol model, wasn’t too much into direct confrontation myself. Much preferred the shadows and the power to burn out someone’s brain from beyond the veil a seemingly harmless camera. Sam drew his brand new, Malorian: Overture. A classic, although heavy duty, six-shot. I’d only seen him use it once before, and he had to be one of the best marksmen I’d ever seen TV or not.

“Lookin’ for twelve thrity-seven.” T.Bug said though my radio signal transmitter implant. “Target should be inside, but I got zero eyes on her biomon.”

T.Bug was sort of a tutor for me, been teachin’ me a lot about hacking. I was so interested in hacking when I met her for the first time. She offered to help me out a bit and show me the ropes. Just encase we would ever need someone else to have the cameras in a facility suddenly go dark. She said I had some real talent for that kind of stuff, and I’ve been working on it ever since.

“Fingers crossed it’s not too late. Ugh, hate this life-or-death shit. Hurry.” Bug said finished trying to rush us to finding the right apartment.

“Alright, twelve thirty-seven, found it.” Alex said standing by one of the doors.  
  
“Door’s locked. Think you can trip it on your own, Morgynn?” Bug said over the comm.

  
I knew she could have absolutely done it herself, but I’d guess she just wanted to have me show if I’d learned anything.

“Yeah, little door like this…shouldn’t be an issue.” I said, activating my optics and scanning the door.

After a couple of seconds, I breeched the door’s security system wirelessly, and it opened up, smooth as butter.

“Alright, low profile.” Jackie said, as he and the rest of us walked into the apartment, quieting our footsteps.

We walked around the first room for a few moments, seeing nothing odd but smelling like an actual dump, we moved on. Upon entering the second room of the apartment, the smell became much stronger, and we had seemingly located it’s source. It had come from a dead woman, on a surgical table. Her cyberware had been stripped completely, even her eyes. But the worst part was her organs she’d been split from her collarbone to her navel. Her intestines on full display as well as her kidneys, liver and other such organs, all smelling like shit and looking even worse. I liked to think that I had a strong stomach, but this was a little much, even more me. Sam seemed to turn his face away and cover his nose, not pleased to look at it in the slightest. Alex however, seemed to be the only one that approached the gored body with little discomfort, his face looking more investigative than anything. Unfazed, he moved aside some of guttural organs, wanting to see what they had stolen and who this could be.

“Grr, are we fuckin’ late?! Is that her, IS that our target, Alex?!” Jackie whisper-yelled at him.

He after doing some…digging, Alex responded calmly, almost scarily calm. He shook his head and turned his attention to Jackie.

“According to her profile, Sandra Dorsett’s protected under echelon II corpo immunity. Our girl’s top shelf...” He said, addressing Jackie.

“This one’s packin’ black market Zetatech repros. Typical back-alley fix-ups. Not our lucky lady. Let’s keep lookin’” Alex finished, ever-pragmatic.

Sam moved up, all too eager to exit the room in a hurry. He went to open the door, upon which Jackie warned,

“Sam, mira, eyes up, pandejos ahead.”

  
Sam ever-so-quietly pushed aside the pocket door and waved for Alex to do his thing. Alex nodded, not even needing to be told what was needed of him. He adjusted his leather black and red leather jacket so that it would make as little sound as possible when moving silently. Afterwards, he drew the small knife from the sheath he kept on his upper-thigh. He crouched down and turned the corner, quietly making his way to the goon who had yet to see him. In one fluid motion, Alex grabbed him by the throat, firmly, cutting off his ability to scream, and then stabbed him in the neck. Next, in his methodical approach to murder, he opened the ice chest, one that they kept bodies in and threw the goon’s dead corpse in to meet them.

“Nice. I couldn’ta done that better myself.” Jackie said, praising his efficiency as we moved in to the now neutralized room quietly, hearing more of them in the next room.

  
“You’re right…you couldn’ta done that at all.” Alex replied.

  
As we all crouched down to meet Alex, we moved though the hallway leading to the next room.

“On you’re toes. More bodies incoming, They’re almost on you.” T.Bug said over comms, warning us of what was ahead.  
  


“Time to fistfuck these reapers.” Jackie whispered to us.

“Agreed.” I and Sam said.

“Oye, Morgynn! They’re comin’.” Jackie exclaimed quietly at me, prompting us to move behind him at the far corner of the doorway.

Jackie took a peek around the corner to assess the situation.

“Cabrones… think as locusts. Let’s wait and plan a spree.” Jackie said, turning to us.

I quickly glanced at Alex, who seemed to be already laying down a plan of his own, gears turning. Two of the goons then rounded the corner and walked into the hallway, not even thinking to look where we stood.

“Alex, take one down! Just real quiet. Grab the one closet.” Jackie said, as they both moved up to silence them.

Once they were both in position, Jackie counted down his fingers and the both reached up and choked them out.

“All down, limp meat. But probably not the last of ‘em.” Jackie said, grinning at Alex. They quietly fistbumped one another, and returned to our position.

Jackie then commanded us to push up. Myself and Sam were gonna take the lead this time.

I activated my scanners and picked up the life signal of at least seven other guys in the room, maybe more. The one closet to us, had his back turned and I gave a silent command for Alex to take care of him. While my job was to hack into the other goon’s optics and blind him so he wouldn’t be a witness.

I blinded the man farthest from us, and Alex did his thing, taking his knife to the man’s throat. The blinded goon walked around for a few seconds exclaiming that he couldn’t see. Although most of his comrades didn’t believe him, a few kept their eyes peeled. I minute later they had started firing at us. Apparently seeing the tail of Sam’s trench coat.

I immediately went for cover and began looking for a device I could use to mass-target these fools. Alex drew his katana and Sam was all-too-happy to use his new gun, I could see that he was itching to. I found a camera and called out while still under fire.

“Alright! Three second’s and you guys have an opening!”

Once the quickhack breached their systems, it short circuited a few of the goons implants, allowing Sam to return fire and Alex to close in.

Sam hit two of the three goons in the head, dropping them quick. Alex closed in with lightning speed and agility. He kicked off a pillar in the room and came down hard on the final short-circuited goon, cutting him diagonally across his chest as one strike, followed by a second that cut open his throat.

  
Their leader, big guy, with an even bigger gun, decided to take matters into his own hands Jackie tried to rush him and was simply met with…cowardice. For a moment we were confused, he had a gun nearly as big as me and he chose to just run away into the other room…why?

“Eat this, motherfuckers!!” We heard the muffled voice come from behind the locked door. Bulled came speeding through the wall, puncturing countless holes in the drywall. Eventually he had fire so much that it just created one giant hole in the wall. The gun was firing so fast that there was no way even Alex could close in on him. We all just stayed behind cover, hoping he wouldn’t rain down a hail of bulled on us.  
  
I looked over at Sam beside me, his right optic seemed to be activated. His eye darted from left to right almost faster than I could see. He drew his Overture and aimed it at the ground.

“What are you doing?” I asked him, entirely confused.

“Watch.” He said, still keeping his attention on the floor.

He shot the specific point on the floor he had kept his attention on. The bullet impacted the concrete ground and began to go on a speedy escapade around the room. First, it a metallic jar, then the corner of an empty doorframe and then…I didn’t hear it spring off of another surface. I had just assumed that it just lost momentum and fell down flat. At the same time, I also noticed the constant fire from the leader’s LMG had ceased. I peeked ever-so-slightly over the table we were hiding behind and saw the man still standing, but there was blood rushing down his face. I noticed he had acquired a peculiar bullet hole in his forehead.

The leader stumbled around for a couple of moment before choking on his own blood and supporting himself of a wall. He just slid down the wall and a moment later…he was dead.

“Well, remind me to _never_ challenge you to a shootin’ contest.” Alex said, marveling at Sam’s handiwork.

“Yeah, yeah – let’s just find this client, I gotta real hankering for a cheeseburger right now.” Sam replied just walking past his score.

“Don’t see any movement on the sensors. Looks like you got ‘im, you’re clear to go.”

  
We entered the room beyond us, only to see that there was no woman to be found. Sam seemed to panic a bit, seeing as our chances of finding this woman were growin’ slimmer by the minute.

“Shit, where the hell’s our target?!” Sam questioned, wanting to find her quickly, and although he would disguise his worry with humor…I think he cared.

“Look around, gotta be there somewhere.” T.Bug replied, as we all spread out keen to search this place up and down.

Alex tried the door just to our right to see if our target was indeed inside. He had no luck and tried it again.

  
“Morgynn, the door.” He said, grabbing my attention and asking me to breech it’s security.

I activated my optics and breeched it quickly as the locking mechanism’s light turned from red to green, allowing Alex to freely slide the door open.

  
Inside, was a grisly sight. It was extremely cold and the bathtub was filled with a couple of bodies and ice-water. Alex went over and sat on the edge of the tub.

“Jesus, fuckin’ Christ…” I said after taking a look inside.

“Ooh, this does not look good…” Jackie commented.

One body seemed to be male and the other female, hopefully our bounty, the sooner we were out of here, the better. The male body’s head was laid on the edge of the tub and Alex quickly checked his pulse. After leaving two fingers on his neck for a few moments he shook his head and pushed the body off and back into the ice-water. He then grabbed the other body, the female and brought her unconscious body partway out of the cold water just so that he could have her head and neck in his lap.

She was an obviously attractive woman; she had her hair completely shaved off but that did not take away from her beauty in the slightest. She had trendy decorative cyber-implants on her cheekbones and just below her collarbone, a staple of the more refined cliques in town.

“Think I got her. Got our target.” Alex said over comm, informing T.Bug of the situation.

“We make it? She alive?” Bug asked almost frantically, wanting to know quickly.

“About to find out.” Alex responded.

  
He put his fingers on her wrist and neck, he nodded his head, telling us that she was alive, but just by looking at her, her pulse couldn’t have been strong.

“Alex, jack into her biomon. Need to know what we’re dealin’ with.” T.Bug ordered.

“Jackin’ in” Alex said undoing his personal link from his wrist and putting it into her jack-in port.

His eyes seemed to be receiving information by the usual blue glow from his pupils and the way they were darting around at things we couldn’t see.

“Sandra Dorsett. NC570442. Trauma Team Platinum.” Alex telegraphed to us, informing us of the things we couldn’t see.

“Platinum? Shiiit, Trauma shoulda swooped in if she sneezed.” Jackie remarked.

“Guessin’ they jammed the transmitter sig.” T.Bug said, still making an effort the be active over comms. Bug also had the equipment to receive information Alex was sending her in real time.

“Lookin’ at a hacked biomon firmware reconfig or a nuerovirus…” T.Bug said, informed, going through the laundry list of things that could be wrong with her.

  
“Carajo, T.Bug! You ain’t seein’ this place. This is tubs, ice, hooks and cleavers.”

“Hmm…Scopmuncher’s hack, huh? Got an idea, check her nueroport. Find a shard? Yeah, pull it – that’ll be what muting the biomon.” T.Bug commanded Alex.

Alex seemed baffled for the first time in this entire mission…even after seeing gutted bodies. He shook his head a little bit and responded.

“Is that even safe?! Can’t we just get her outta here?”

“We found her still breathin’. Can’t lose her. We need that biomon working, checking for hemorrhages – whatever! Find that shard and yank it!”  
  
He felt around where her jack-in port was, which was located just behind her right ear. Usually, nueroports were located in just the same area.

“Alright, found the shard, removing now!” He said as he put pressure inward to eject the shard out far enough to remove. A little click could be heard as it was ready to be removed and he did so, slowly.

“Check the biomon, anything change?” T.bug asked.

  
Alex did not immediately respond, instead just sat there in silence obviously processing some new kind of information.

“Biomon claims Trauma’ll be here in three minutes.” Alex informed us.

“Ay, pobrecita. Let’s get her off that ice.” Said Jackie, feeling genuinely sorry for this woman.

  
Alex removed his personal link from her port and cupped her head in his hands before scrunching up his right arm’s sleeve before sticking it in the ice-cold water. He quickly, but firmly grasped her legs and lifted her wet and shivering body from the tub. He seemed to stop for a second and shake his head. As he did so, he lost focus and her shivers quickly turned into convulsions.  
  
“Alex!” I yelled seeing her convulse uncontrollably.

“Ah, fuck!”

“She’s flatlinin’!” Jackie exclaimed myself and Sam rushed to Alex’s side as he laid her down on the bathroom tile. You could hear her choking out for air, her convulsions becoming more intense.

“Guys! Need to know what’s goin’ on!” T.bug said hearing the panicked chatter.

“Jackie, airhypo! Fuck, this is bad!” Sam exclaimed as Jackie briefly retreated from his guarding position at the bathroom door to toss him the airhypo.

“Ey, catch, vato!” Jackie said loudly, before returning to his post.

  
As he tossed the device, Sam caught it and slammed it down into between her breasts and let it sit there for a couple of seconds, calming the convulsions. He threw aside the disposable device and just seemed to be focused on her, seeing if she at least _looked_ stable.

“I think…Holy shit, it worked!” I said, unabashedly happy.

“Alright then, let’s get her out to the terrace.” Alex said, lifting her back up and carrying her outside to the terrace.

We all made our way outside and sat there for a few moments until we could hear the deep rumbling of an AV. It’s motion pushed aside the fog and steam, while it’s sirens cut though the sounds of the city. It leveled itself with the terrace and the doors opened to reveal TraumaTeam, the militaristic paramedics of Night City.

“Landing, stand clear! Initiating security protocol. Follow all instructions!” The AV’s prerecorded audio warning warned.

A red hazard zone was projected onto the ground for us to know where not to step. It was just used to tell anyone other than TraumaTeam that, “if you step within these bounds, we have the authority to shoot you dead.”  
  


The paramedics poured out of the AV and swarmed around us, all on high guard. They deployed a stretcher on the ground and pointed to it.

  
“Place the patient on the ground!” One of the armored paramedics ordered aggressively.

  
Alex, still carrying Sandra’s wet, cold, naked body. Walked slowly towards the stretcher and set her down on it. As soon as she was placed the TraumaTeam paramedic shoved him away and they began to get to work on her, doing everything they could until they could get her to the hospital.

“Five steps back. Now!” They ordered. “TT-133 to Control. Patient NC570442 secured…” The medic said, quickly carrying her body back into the emergency AV and shutting the doors, ready to fly off.

“Well, that’s all folks! Now let’s get the _hell_ outta dodge!” Sam said ushering me and Alex out.

“Good work. Shitshow’s over. Cuttin’ my wires now. See ya in the near future.” T.Bug chimed in

  
Once we made our way back to the elevator, Jackie asked out of the blue.

  
“Listen, hermana, I got this thing. Mind if I barrow your wheels?” Jackie asked, addressing me.

“Hmm…” I said, teasing him

“And why would you need it?” Alex asked, trying to prod him on.

“I got a date with Misty, but…heh, I can’t take the metro! How’s that gonna look for me?” He asked rhetorically.

“Same as all the rest of us, I guess.” Sam said.

“And that is why I’m in a dedicated relationship, and all of you cheap-asses aren’t.” Jackie quipped back.

I smiled back at him and relented.

“Won’t leave ya hangin’, Jack. But don’t get used to it. After all it’s _all_ of our car.” I told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief that I allowed him the keys for the night.

“Aah, savin’ my ass, Morgynn, thank you. How about I drive you guys home, eh?” Jackie offered, taking my usual spot as designated driver.

“She’s all yours, I think we’re beat as it is.” Sam added.

“Yeah, just make sure it comes back in one piece, and not smellin’ hot and heavy in the back seat.” Alex added as well.

We sat in the elevator for a couple more moments before Jackie’s eyes lit up like he had remembered something.

  
“Oh, almost forgot. Should get Wakako on the holo – tell her the job’s done.” Jackie said, prompting me to get my holophone out and put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

“Ahem! Morgynn? How did it go? Our client is alive and well?” Said Wakako, her aged and wizened voice recognizable from anywhere.

“ ‘Course she’s alive and well. That’s what we agreed, isn’t it?” I asked, somewhat put off by the fact that she would underestimate us like that.

“Splendid. Your payment awaits you – ready to come and grab whenever you like, even right away. But I guess home is the only place you all wish to be now. The NCPD has surrounded Watson. The district is closed. If you are to make it past the cordon you must move fast.” Wakako informed.

“Thanks for the heads up, Wakako, I’ll swing by to see you later.” I said, hanging up the phone.

“So, Word’s out the NCPD’s gonna put Watson on lockdown. If me and Sam are gonna sleep in our own beds tonight, we better put it in fifth.” Alex remarked wanting to make it home as soon as possible, looking completely beat after today, more so than the rest of us.

“Leave it to me, mano. I’m drivin’.” Jackie said hopping in the driver’s seat as I and Sam planted ourselves in the back seats and Alex in the passenger’s side.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Gr4ves – Konrad OldMoney**

****

Once we exited the parking garage the car was showered in humid rain. I looked at the grand neon gods, those adorning the skyscrapers that threatened to penetrate the heavens. We drove further, the water droplets running down the windows, creating a magnificent refraction between the lights and water. Even the puddles on the streets and sidewalks shared this quality, they reflected the tones and pigments that the great corpo buildings casted down upon the world of mortals. Ads and holographic commercials were sometimes hundreds of feet tall, dominating the night sky, wiping away the presence of even the stars. So it was in Night City, City of Dreams, the beautiful and terrible.

Jackie seemed to take notice of our astonishment of the city, never ceasing to impress in one way or another…

“Can’t stop diggin’ Night City.”

Alex shook his head and replied.

“City like any other, just bigger.”

“Nah, mano. Not just any other city. Morgan Blackhand. Andrew Weyland. Adam Smasher.” Jackie said, going off on a tangent.

  
Alex seemed to physically cringe at the mention of Adam Smasher, no reason to do that though…

“Legends are born here.” Jackie stated, of which he was not wrong.

  
Some of the greatest and most influential solos were either born or made here, that was true. This city, for all its faults, had a way of molding and polishing potential into greatness.

“Man, I’m starvin’. Let’s grab a tight-bite. Whaddaya say?” Jackie offered to which an overly-enthusiastic hand of Samuel’s flew up.

“Guys – they’re lockin’ down Watson, ‘member?” I said, reminding them of the situation. Resulting in a pouting face from Sam.

“Ah, shit. You’re right. Hold on…Is it just me or…? Agh, fuckin’ knew it! Van on our ass – tailin’ us.” Jackie warned as the van passed us and sat in front.

“Chingado, I don’t like this. Not one tiny bit.” Jackie said, just as the van doors flew open and Scavs with assault rifles opened fire on the car causing everyone except Sam to for cover. Sam quickly rolled down his window and drew his revolver and opened fire. He took out the two who were causing the major damage exceptionally quick and then did have some trouble with the driver. After some time, he was able to hit the driver of the van and it came to an explosive end as it barreled full speed into a brick wall. Once we got the all clear from Jackie and Sam, me and Alex both carefully leaned back into our seats normally.

“Agh. Scratched your baby up pretty bad. Sorry, Morgynn.” Jackie said checking the condition as he continued slowly driving.

“It’s okay – it can wait. Let’s just focus on getting’ home.” I responded, not really caring too much about the condition of the car, as long as we were all alive in the end.

We soon came to the bridge that connected Japantown to Watson, and it seemed that Wakako spoke truth, the entire bridge was defended to the max. Robots and officers stood post in tandem.

“Damn. They’re pullin’ out all the stops.”

A female officer came over to the window of the driver’s side, and Jackie did his best “I’m a good boy mommy, I didn’t steal from the cookie jar!” face.

“Watson’s on lockdown till further notice. Necessary security measure.” She spoke.

“Officer, ma’am! Damn, are we ever lucky we ran into you!” Jackie replied.

“Really…? What makes me so special?” She asked, sort of confused…and amused.

“Aa, heart o’ gold? ‘Cause only a somebody with a heart o’ gold can understand just how much I need to get back to my girl.” Jackie said, in the most pleading voice he could muster up.

“Your…girl?” She said, still remaining confused.

“Uh-huh. Gonna be worried sick if I don’t show. I mean, I’m trying to be a stand-up guy. She’s givin’ me a chance, waiting.” He asked, and just as the officer was about to dismiss him, Sam grabbed onto the seat of Jackie’s and jumped into the conversation to try his hand at convincing her.

He put on a charming smile and spoke like a marketing professional.

  
“Look at ‘im. No model citizen, maybe, but he’s a good kid.”

She seemed to be convinced and walked away from the car and yelled.

“Let them though, but they’re the last.” She then came back over to the driver’s window and said, “OK, on your way.”.

Jackie responded with the sincerest “thank you” I’d heard from him in a long while.

  
“You have a good evening, now, officer…ma’m.”

“So you _can_ be nice if you when like it.” I said, poking fun.

“When am I not nice?!” Jackie said, quickly glancing back with a confused expression.

“Umm…always?” Alex chimed in.

“I’m always never not nice!” Jackie joked back.

We drove further for a couple more minutes until we stopped at an interesting scene. It seemed that a few goons were holding a woman at gunpoint to take her car, trying to escape something.

“Outta the car, now!” One of the goons yelled.

“C’mon! Ain’t got all day!” Another gang member said, shoving her out of the car.

“…Check it out, guys. Shit’s goin’ down.” Jackie said, as the recognizable siren sound of a MaxTac AV pierced the ambient sound of the rain.

The gangers immediately panicked upon seeing it and exclaimed.

“Aa, shit, they’re here!”

“Fuckin’ shoot!!”

And they did so, and sticking around to fight would be their final mistake.

“Doesn’t look like your average bust…” Sam said taking in the full glory of MaxTac for the first time as the seamlessly gunned down all three gang members without even flinching.

“ ‘Cuase they ain’t your average badges. That’s MacTac -NCPD’s apex predators. Mtac rolls in when things fly outta hand. Gonks out there, though, just a midday snack for ‘em.” Said Jackie as he gestured to the handiwork of MaxTac.

“Welp, show’s over. Had it comin’ though…” Alex said, as the MaxTac officer signaled for us to make the turn now that that was over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June 27 th, 2077, 10:34 PM**

We made it back to the apartment complex’s parking garage where we were gonna drop off Alex and Sam, since they live in the same building. Me and Jackie still live with each other. I could have moved in when Alex did but decided not to at the time. When Sam was looking for a place, they still had a unit that was free, but when I tried a week later they told me Sam’s was the last one at the moment. So unless I wanted to shack up with Alex or Sam, I had to live with Jackie, which I was perfectly content with, Mama Welles cared for me like a daughter and made as good of food as you are going to find in this city.   
  
“All right boys, sweet dreams, then.” I said, as we parked the car.

The boys gave a handshake to Jackie and me and got out of the car.

“Tell Misty we said “Hi”.” Alex said as he got out.

“I will. Ahi luego.” Jackie said as we drove off from the apartment complex.


	6. The Ripperdoc

**DateTime Data:**

**  
June 28 th, 2077, 10:15 AM**

**Song Choice: Love$ick – Mura Masa, A$AP Rocky**

My eyes slowly inched open from a long night’s sleep and as I leaned up in bed, eyes still blurry, I found that my head was killing me. _I knew it…I knew I felt somethin’ comin’ on last night._ I thought. I pushed the covers off of me and sat on my bedside holding my head and rubbing it, trying to massage out the dull pain. After standing up entirely too fast, I felt a sickness come up quick. Nausea set in and it felt like I’d been drinking an entire six-pack of beer, or was back under Arasaka stress. I stood still, hoping the dizziness would subside as my MEDTECH diagnostics brought up a panel on my optics that read:

Data Corruption: {System Compatibility-----------76.4%}. 

Detected! 

{Firmware Intrusion--------Detected}. 

{Antivirus Scan-------------------Active}

**{Seek Medical Assistance}**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Statistics: {CNS/CPU Response Time----------46352.85}

{Intersystem Response Time----------0.02 S.}

{Synaptic Plasticity----------------------67.91%}

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basic System {Adrenaline Release Control---------Normal}

Diagnostics:

{Pain Editor------------------------------Normal}

{Inertia Control-------------------------Normal} 

{Environmental Sensors----------------Normal} 

{Response Time-------------------------Normal}

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed and scratched my itchy cheek and the back of my head, walking over to the vanity to brush my teeth before getting dressed. About ten minutes after waking up, I got a call display that popped up on my optics since I had my R.S.T implant linked to my phone. I answered as I looked at myself brushing in the vanity mirror, eyes flickering red. They were supposed to be solid, as a way for others to know if my emotional outbursts were getting out of control, a little piece of hardware I had installed after Arasaka. Since I no longer had access to the company cyberware, I had to get adjusted to the new normal of having to regulate my emotions and stress. First couple of months were…hard, but Jackie and the others made it easier on me. Now though? I’m pretty much doin’ better than I ever have before.

  
“Woah, Alex! You get any sleep? Aa, no matter. Time you got up!” Jackie said excitedly, more so than I had seen him in a while. I washed out my mouth and looked up in the mirror one more time as I dried it, eyes still flickering between red and my natural blue. The flickering was a glitch I’d been meaning to get fixed for some time now. It would partially activate my V.E.D, emotional-visual display, whenever I used my radio transmitter implant to link to my phone. It looked like I would be getting my chance today, had to go to a doc to get this sick shit checked out anyway.

“Think I mighta caught somethin’. When I jacked into that corpo’s biomon… Dunno, a nuerovirus or…” I reflected, trying to diagnose myself. “Need to see Vik. Let him tell me what’s got my head reelin’ and my stomach chrunin’.”

“OK, lemme take ya. I have Morgynn and her ride, Sam’s also here eating lunch with us. You should come grab a bite. Yeah, throw on some threads, meet me downstairs.” Jackie ordered.

I walked over to my clothes locker and retrieved my leather jacket from the compartment. It was red and black and white with a specific embroidery design on the back. It was old, as it should be, since it belonged to my father in his younger days, but I’d had it refurbished and even remade 1:1 multiple times. Not sure where the thing came from or what it symbolized, it’s location and message had been deluded over the years, like playing telephone with fifty people and listening to what the last kid got. Now the jacket was my calling card, not Arasaka’s, not the military’s signet, not Manhattan’s, just mine, and mine alone.

I zipped up my grey hoodie over one of my business casual white button-down shirts, and slung my jacket over my shoulders until it wrapped itself around my torso. Afterwards, I walked over to my coffee table and picked up my last bottle of brandy and took a swig of it to warm me up a bit before leaving out of my apartment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I jogged down the apartment complex stairs, I saw Jackie, Morgynn, and Sam all sitting at the Thai food stand. Sam seemed to be extra hungry, as when I approached, he paid me no mind.

“Mm! Man of the hour! Heheh, sheesh – took you long enough! Worked up an appetite just waiting!” Jacked said, holding a paper box full of noodles.

I came and stood between Morgynn and Samuel’s stools as he gave a quick nod and went back to eating.

“Damn Alex. Not like you to sleep in.” Morgynn commented, finishing her food.

She was right though, when we were all living with Jackie and his mother, I’d normally be the first one awake, along with Mama Welles of course. We’d usually talk for about half-an-hour before one of the others would rise.

“I know, think somethin’ might be up with my implants, gonna get it checked out by Vik.” I replied.

“Siddown, let us finish this. Then we can drop in on Señor Vektor.” Jackie said, pointing to the stool in-between Morgynn and Sam.

I sat in between the two and talked with Jackie as Sam finished engorging himself on his food and went to walk around the complex to get himself another Nitro-Cola.

“You mentioned something about a surprise yesterday. ‘M I rememberin’ right or…just had a brain fart?” I asked as I saw Morgynn hiding a cheeky smirk.

“Prolly both ‘cause you usually forget shit. But it just so happens, I think I mighta bagged us a sweet-ass J-O-B.” Jackie said, as I started to feel another wave of sickness come on. I stared into nothingness in the distance, not really paying much attention to his story.

“Go on…” I spoke

“I mean, maybe it’s not as big as that, but… Just that it’s fronted by a little-known someone named Dexter DeShawn. Only the top fixer in Night-fuckin’-City! Fat-assed Black Jesus of the afterlife. Three hundred pounds of partly gold-plated cool.” Jackie said, revealing to me what they were all here for, and why they even bothered to call me down in the first place. I knew the name Dexter DeShawn, heard it in passing a few times, but actually _knew_ next to nothing about the guy, other than his prominence in Night City as a fixer.

“Jackie, I’m happy and all, you know I am--but you never told us how you actually managed to pull this. You trade in your spleen or somethin’? Because far as I know, we’re just not the type to get fingered by Dex.” Morgynn said after taking a bite of her kabab.

“We’re not. But T-Bug – she’s the one who hooked us up, got us talkin’. Knew it was a done deal the second he laid eyes on me. ‘Cause c’mon – a’int nobody who can resist this. Am I right?” Jackie bragged with a massive smile on his face.

Morgynn chuckled a bit at his enthusianum.

“Heh, sure, Jack. Whatever you say.” She replied.

“So whats the gig? Are we even meant to come out in one piece?” I asked, wanting to know if this was the kind of job that is better for the fixer than it is for us.

“Our lord and savior wants to tell you everything himself. At least, one of you, face-to-face. Oh, and, no pressure, but, uh…this whole deal? ‘S ridin’ on you guys now.” Jackie said, as he seemed to already have the person he wanted to meet Dex in his mind. He pointed towards Morgynn and she seemed to be a little taken aback by that.

“Why do I gotta go? You and T-Bug draw straws without me?” She responded.

“T-Bug and Dex go way back, she recommended you, specifically. And my face is yesterday’s news. Aw, Dex said says he needed to check you, talk to you. Look, guys, it’s his job, his rules. I can’t blame ‘im for takin’ a personal approach. An’ it ain’t as bad as you think, OK? Trust me.” Jackie said, seeing the apprehensiveness in our eyes.

“Guess I got no choice, then.” Morgynn said finishing her kabab as Sam came back, fresh Nitro-Cola in his hand.

“Dex is the real deal when it comes to fixers. Don’t get me wrong, don’t got nothin’ against the Padre or Wakako, but…Dex is in a league of his own. Know what I’m sayin’?” Jackie said, trying to encourage Morgynn a bit.

She scoffed and replied,

“Don’t get me started on fixers. They catch a client, find the cheapest gonk to do the job, then drop their corpse at a landfill.”

“Shit, hit the nail on the head, Morg.” Jackie said, just trying to be agreeable at this point.

“Brought your wheels. Gave ‘em to my guy yesterday after I dropped Misty off to smooth over the dents after our, uh, dust up with the scavs.” Jackie said, putting the keycard on the food stand’s table for Morgynn to pick up.

“Thanks, Jack. Much appreciated.” She said, before calling her car to our location on the curb.

“Yep, some top-notch work, Miguel did. Rides like it looks – factory new.” Jackie said, pausing to look at the car pull up to the curb. ”So, we rollin’ or what?”

“Alright, let’s feel this factory-new ride.” Sam said, walking over to the car’s back seat. I was just glad that we could get to Vik’s now, my stomach was really starting to churn now. I hopped in the back seat with Sam, as Morgynn and Jackie took the driver’s and passenger’s seats respectively.

“First stop – ripperdoc?” Morgynn asked us.

“Yep. An’, Morg, easy on the gas, huh? My stomach is killin’ me.” I responded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aa, this is it! C’mon, Al.” Jackie said, calling Alex by his nickname as the group all exited the car.

They walked down the heavily neon-lit alleyway, passing all sort of stores and advertisements along the way, until the group came upon a storefront called, “Misty’s Esoterica”. Myself and Jackie entered first, and Misty responded with a wide smile at seeing us both.

“Hey, Alex. Doctor Vector will see you now.” She said as Jackie walked up to her counter and laid his elbow on it.

“Alright, you guys come find me Vik’s done dustin’ your circuits. We’ll hash out the deal Dex has cookin’ for us. I’ll sit tight over here. Me and ‘n’ Misty got some catching up to do.” Jackie said with a playfully suggestive smirk.

Alex nodded and with Sam and Morgynn in toe, all went downstairs to where Viktor’s unit was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We entered and saw a wholesome smile appear on the aging ripperdoc’s face.

“Viky, spry as ever, you old ripper! It’s good to see you.” Sam said giving him a firm handshake.

“It’s good to see you all too. It’s been a while. To what do I ow the pleasure today?” He asked, still fiddling with his old cybernetic hand in his seat.

“Last gig – had to jack into a client’s neurosocket… Think I mighta gotten spiked.” I spoke up, giving him the details.

He seemed to plaster on a perplexed look, or maybe it was an investigative one.

“Experiencing migraines, nausea, hypersensitivity to bright light?” Vik responded trying to locate issue and diagnose it.

“Whole kit and kaboodle.” I replied flatly.

“All right, kid. We’ll sort you out in a flash. ‘Sides that, how’re things?” He asked me.

“Met a new fixer, he gave us a job. Name’s Dexter DeShawn.” Sam said with stifled excitement.

“Known quantity, from the Afterlife. No denying you’re movin’ up, now…” Viktor said, trailing off towards the end, apprehensive.

“But…? Somethin’ you’re not telling us, Vik?” Morgynn chimed in

  
He stayed silent for a couple of seconds trying to find the right way say whatever it was he wanted to say.

  
“Keep your guard up, that’s all. I’ve heard some things about Dex. He’s not as “chill” as he makes himself out to be.” He said, unearthing only a small fragment of his infinite street-wisdom.

“Anyways…Need some new kit – but tools, not toys, Vik. Time I bumped up my sights and got a grip.” I said, getting to the real point of my being here.

He smiled…wider than I’d seen him do really ever.

“Heheheheh. Really? Now? Finally?”

“Vik, shit’s getting’ real. Got a job from Dex DeShawn – hittin’ the major leagues. He needs tech that can perform.” Morgynn said, nodding her head to the left, as if she was signaling something to Viktor.

“Well…I guess it’s time then. Come’ere, I got somethin’ for ya.” He said getting up from his chair and walking over to his surgical chair, were I was to sit.

“Siddown, it’s not ready yet, but you can peruse and choose to your liking for a grip all you want while I’m slaving away over here.” Viktor said, as he took out an airhypo from his drawer and stuck it just above his cybernetic hand, assumedly making it limber.

I sat on the blue surgical chair as I saw Morgynn and Sam watching me…a little _too_ intently. I was confused, but brushed it off as Viktor pulled a screen in front of my face so that I could choose a grip. I did so for a few minutes, choosing the one I wanted, as Vik rolled over on his chair with a black cylindrical case. He turned the handle on the top and I heard a sound, the sound of decompression. He pulled out what looked like…an eye? It must have been an optic, one of them at the very least.

He looked at me with a prideful grin.

“Kiroshi optics. Best I’ve got, and should be about right under the circumstances.”

“Kiroshi?! Whoa! Vik, nothin’ tops that on the market. H-how could you afford this?” I asked, bewildered.

“We all pitched-in for you, since we missed your birthday.” Morgynn said.

“Look, I only pitched-in just so you could cease your bitching every time it glitched out on you.” Sam said, as usual masking his emotions with humor.

I was completely dumbfounded; they had gone through the trouble of…helping me? Using their hard-earned eddies help me out. I didn’t even want to think about how much this would have costed in total. At least—ballpark, probably fifteen thousand eddies. I’d known that Sam and Morgynn had spent their cash on clothes and some cybernetics, including their very own Kiroshi. But most of my eddies were spent on cyberware “toys” so to speak. The cool shit, like cyberware in my thighs that allow me to vault over a streetlight, or the Mantis Blades, which I got installed only recently, which are blades that come out of my forearms. But now it was time I focused on functionality, and not style. Out of all of us, I was the one most keen on cyberware. Sam only trusted the bare minimum, and was reluctant to do even that, while Morgynn was indifferent towards it, getting whatever she needed, but nothing more. I however, had been warned multiple times to pace myself with cybershit, otherwise I could develop a nasty case of chome-addiction and go psycho.

“T—thank you…It means a lot. I’ll pay you guys back, I promise.” I said, euphoria subsiding, guilt replacing it’s void.

“No need, this was a plan we all were okay with from the beginning.” Viktor comforted. “As for the grip, however, that has not been subsidized, we’ll work somethin’ out, but as long as you get back in one piece—eddies in hand…shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Now jack in.” Viktor commanded so that he could put me under for the operation.

I sat there for a bit, astonished, as I looked at the stats of the Kiroshi optics, and Vik seemed to take notice.

  
“MK1, like I said. Decent enough scanner. Displays data on your cornea. Cherry on top’s a built-in external lens disruptor.” He said, pointing at my eye. “In layman’s terms, any surveillance cam’ll capture your face as a blur. Now just remember, your body’ll still show up as crystal clear.”

“I’m ready, Vik, carve away.” I said, giving him permission to begin.

“Eeexcellent. Let’s do this.” Vik replied rolling his chair over to his workstation to pick up his tools. “Lay that major-league arm of yours right here.” As he pulled up a special robotic armrest that would do the grip installation autonomously.

I laid it there and Sam asked to make conversation.

“So…what’s new in the life of Viktor Vektor?”

He huffed and turned around to face him for a moment.

“Heh. Er, if I’m bein’ honest? Not much. An’ that’s fine with me. I used to live in world where all that mattered was who’s who, what’s what and how’s why.”  
  
“And what happened?” Morgynn asked.

“One day I just dropped it and never looked back. I’ll never be a legend in this town…but been sleeping nights ever since.” Vik finished, turning back around to turn the automated surgical device on.

“Now, a bit of anesthetic and I can start cutting.” He said, grabbing his anesthetic gun and placing it on my non-organic forearm. Although they were synthetic skin and muscle, the manufacturers go through great pains to provide an experience that exactly replicates organic fibers. Sensation is not lost on the synthetic parts of my body, and therefore anesthetics are still required.

After pulling the trigger on the anesthetic gun, it left four bruise marks on my arm in a line, inserting the anesthetic fluid into my bloodstream. He turned on the device just after, and asked.

  
“Feel anything?”

“Play by play, though? Really, doc? Makes you sound like a dentist – always goin’ on and on…” I teased, earning a scoff from him as he brushed it off.

“Don’t be mean, now. ‘Member, I’m old. I got a shaky, ‘ganic hand. Could slip.” He said, taking it in stride and returning with prods of his own.

He got up and tilted my head back to relax on as he took the Kiroshi optics out of the case again.

“Lights out for a minute, all right?” He said, putting me under.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June, 2077, 12:09 PM**

I awoke what seemed to be a minute or two later.

“You might feel a little discomfort at first. Blurred vision, low contrast, glitches… Well, how’s it look? Feel all right to you?” Vik asked seeing if my condition was stable.

I looked around for a moment or two as the blurriness cleared. I was amazed at what detail I was seeing in.

“Whoa, this is fantastic, guys.”  
  


“Haha, beautiful. Time for the scanner.” He said, prompting me to use it.

As I did, I was impressed with how detailed the info was…very useful.

  
“It might take a few seconds to adjust, but…first time’s rarely the charm, with anything. Scanner should eventually sync with your thought processes an’ read your intentions. I also injected an NCPD file search. Run into any ne’er-do-wells, heh, you’ll know exactly who they ne’er-did-well.” He continued to inform.

The automated cutter turned off as it’s job on the grip was complete. I pulled my hand from it and admired the craftsmanship. It reminded me of what my superiors would have implanted, back when I was in the military.

“Heheheheh. It oughta work like a charm…” Vik said, taking notice of my infatuation with it.

I sat there looking at it for a few more moments, before a spoiling thought ruined it for me.

  
“How ‘bout the neurovirus, from the last job? Can ya check it?” I asked, trying ever-so-hard to recenter my mind on the reason I was here in the first place, and not get distracted by my new toys.

He laughed a bit at me and replied,

“Done and gone while we were puttin’ in your implant. Ran a full sweep on your soft and circuits. Zapped the critter. You’re certified bug-free.” He said, to my surprise.

“Shit, Viktor, not bad. I dunno what to say…to any of you.” I said, with genuine mix of emotions, happiness, sure, but guilt and scumminess as well.

Viktor didn’t immediately respond, instead he grabbed a red inhaler off of his counter and handed it to me, still sitting in his surgical chair.

“Say you’ll take this and remember the dosage. Two whiffs now and two in an hour.”

  
“What am I lookin’ at?” I asked, sort of suspicious of what he was givin’ me. Though, don’t know why I should have been.

“A mild stim. Should boost neurotransmission in the short term and muffle some of the side-effects while the implant takes.” Viktor informed.

I took the inhaler and took two deep inhales of the mist. Coughing a couple of times as I got up out of the chair.

“Tha-khe-thanks again, Vik, you’re the best. I owe you, all you guys.”

He had a deep chuckle at that, seeming proud of us…almost like a grandfather would be to his grandkids.

“Hahahaha… Go on, kids. Show’em what you’re made of. And once you hit the big leagues, don’t forget where you came from.” He said, bidding us goodbye as we walked out of his unit and back into Misty’s Esoterica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...it's been a hectic week for me to say the least. But I really wanted to try and get this chapter out before week's end. I know that it is a bit shorter than the stuff i've put out before, and it will probably stay in this relative length for a bit until I can get some more free time. Also, these next few chapters in act 1 are just gonna be a bit shorter because the content of events that take place, for the most part, don't require as much effort to write as some of the others.


	7. The Ride

**DateTime Data**

**June 28 th, 2077, 12:15 PM**

Once the three entered the medium’s salon, they could overhear the end of a conversation that was in motion before they entered.

“…Mmm, your heart chakra looks a little out of whack, babe. I can release it for you, but you’d have to watch out for negative energy fields…and avoid mean reds, anything red.” Misty said while tending to Jackie in one of the salon’s massage chairs. She was kneeling on the left side of the chair, chin resting on the armrest.

Morgynn seemed fascinated by all of the mystic talk, having an open mind and wanting to know more, as was her personality. Alex seemed…apprehensive towards it, seeing it as a waste of time for the most part, but on a free day, could drop by and see what she said. Sam, just didn’t really care, he’d seen this kind of parlor trick all across the country. Despite their varying opinions on the matter of the psychic world, they all saw Misty as a good girl, and friend not willing to harm a fly if it meant the world.

The three approached the two and Jackie smiled, coming out of his relaxed trance. Misty looked up and saw us before getting to her feet and silently grimaced at Alex’s red in his jacket, having all of her apparent work undone by his mere presence, to which he just gave her a “whatcha gonna do?” look, and shrug.

“Guys! Yo, listen up! I talked to Dex while you were in with the doc.” Jackie said, pointing to Alex. “He’s waiting in his ride. For you, Morgynn. Ain’t but a hop to where he’s parked, next to Gramsci Burgers.”

Morgynn’s face showed a bit of anxiety in that moment, obvious that the pressure of meeting Dex was starting to eat away at her. But she quickly resumed a strong face, if for no one else but the others.

“Alright then, do my best to talk us up.” She said to the boys before leaving the salon and walking up the alleyway, back into the populated sidewalks to where Dex would be parked.

A few minutes of walking were had before she came upon a large man in sunglasses and a tacky mahogany-stained leather coat outside of a luxury car. She knew she’d seen this car before…

She remembered it had been in one of Sam’s weekly car-enthusiast screemsheets, “Motophile” or something. She’d only looked over a couple of interesting models, this being one. If she remembered correctly, it as a Chevillon, that much she knew…every wannabe hotshot gangbanger in their barely in their mid-twenties just _had_ to have one. But this model was specific, it looked like the Chevillion Thrax 388: “Jefferson”. But with a lift kit on it – making it all the more over-the-top.

The bodyguard seemed to recognize her and turned his back to politely open the back door of the car, gesturing for her to enter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Professional Rapper – Lil Dicky, Snoop Dogg**

I sat in the completely black leather seating and nodded to the guard to shut the door. I was immediately assaulted with the smell of cigar smoke. looking to my left, I saw a heavy man who possessed a dark complexion. I’d assumed this to be Dexter, his eyes were covered by thick sunglasses, his right arm seemed to be half-replaced with a gold-plated prosthetic. Since it was not a full replacement of the entire arm, shoulder-down, I assumed it was some kind of blow-off accident. I looked back to his face and saw a somewhat unsettling grin on his face, a sort-of menacing smile, though without the sight of his eyes, I couldn’t be sure.

“Yo, Ms. Herrera. A pleasure.” The man said with a deep, relaxed voice, full of gravitas. But there was no time to be spent with astonishment or observation, it was time to get down to business.

“Dexter DeShawn in the flesh. Ample, indeed.” I said, half joking as the bodyguard got into the driver’s seat. To show a humorous attitude, even when faced with a situation like this, one of high pressure, was to command respect, I knew how these kinds of deals went down. I was raised around them, day in, and day out.

He laughed my joking off and leaned up to the driver’s seat in front of him.

“Heheh…Let’s roll.” He said, commanding the driver to move.

The car began to move and Dex leaned back in his seat and let out a relaxed sigh.

“Mind if I ask you somethin’ right of the bangle?” He asked, as I responded with slight shake of my head. “Would you rather live in peace as Ms. Nobody, die ripe, old and smellin’ slightly of urine? Or go down for all times in a blaze of glory, smellin’ near like posies, ‘thout seein’ your thirtieth?”

I had to think on this for a bit, it was obviously a test, that much was certain. He was seeing what kind of woman he as dealing with, someone who would be willing to put their life on the line for success, or just some average ganger trying to make ends meet. But the question struck deeper than that for me. I’d always believed that it was the strong who survive, the people who grab for nothing less than the greatest, most expensive wine, most exotic bitches, and most luxurious pads. _Those_ were the people who make greatness, but also the ones whose fire burn’s too bright, and just end up turning to ash at the end of the day…this city eats up and shits out success every other Tuesday.

“You’re either somebody or you fizzle out into nothin’. Night City don’t let you choose.” I responded.

“Oh, but it does. See, in my line of work I choose to be Mr. Chill. But folk who try to take advantage, well, they see the beast inside…” He said, which made my mind turn to what Viktor had just warned us about before…I’d need to watch were I stepped around this guy, we all would.

We drove bit longer in silence, I just sat looking up and out the window, until Dex once again broke it.

“A’ight, listen close. Scannin’ a serious job, now. Plain gargantuan compared to smashin’ a scav haunt.”

“Lemme hear it – what’s the job?” I said, somewhat antsy to see the detes.

“There’s this…prototype tech – a biochip, to be precise. Job’s to grab it. Simple.” Dex said, grossly oversimplifying the actual job.

“Yeah…? Huh, guessin’ it belongs to a corp.” I surmised. Shit like “biochips” aren’t kept in some Six-Street’s spare gun case.

“Mhm – Arasaka.” He said after taking a long drag of his fat, brown cigar and exhaling pale exhaust all around the car’s chamber. “Surely that’s not problem?”

Again, he was testing me. It was getting tiresome…what was he so jumpy about? If he really was the best fixer in all Night City, shouldn’t he be more confident about who he fingers for a job? Unless this job was far crazier than he as makin’ it sound.

“Corps don’t deserve special treatment.” I said, reaffirming my commitment to the idea of the job.

“Shit. Heh, you ain’t playin’ around.” Dex responded, letting me know I’d passed his testing for a second time.

He leaned up from his seat and over to me.

“Got a fellin’ this could be the start of a beautiful friendship built on heaps of eddies.” He continued.

“You work any of this out already? Got a plan? ‘Cause me and mine? We’ll be ready, just need the detes.” I said, urging him softly to the point.

He put up two fingers,” “Two things. First’s a conundrum with the Maelstrom boys. Needs active resolvin’, that. Second’s a rendezvous. Simple. Client who brought the job’s anxious. She wants to parley with one o’ the team, couple if you can, just to give her that extra confidence so we can go about our work, unimpeded.”

“What’s the issue needs resolvin’ with Maelstrom? Got a beef?” I asked, not at all fazed by it, being raised in the Valentino territory and all.

He put his cigar in his left hand and reached into his sweatpants’ pocket and pulled out a datashard.

“Slot in the shard.” Dex ordered as he handed it to me.

I took it and slotted it in just below my ear. The data’s appearance was immediate. Dex began to speak as the images appeared before me.

“Got a classic tale for ya. Psychogang, doin’ its thing two weeks back, jumped a Militech convoy, got away with the gear. Corp don’t even know Maelstrom’s involved. Now see, convoy was carryin’ the Flathead – a little combat bot, a prototype. And I need be that bit o’ high grade military tech. ‘Cause if we don’t get that bot, we don’t get no ‘Saka chip. An’ e sure as hell don’t get no happily-ever-after. But don’t get excited, it’s a single-use toy.” He paused for a moment, letting me intake all of that info, and process the images. “Now, I flat out purchased the damn thing form Maelstrom. Problem is, I did so from a gent went by the name of Brick. I say “went” ‘cause Brick was the leader. Three days after we’d sealed our deal, his friend and gangmate, one Simon Randall, AKA Royce, plain dropped his ass. Royce is in charge now. And I got no way of knowin’ if he aims to honor his predecessor’s word.” He paused again, making sure I was still paying attention, assumedly. And honestly? I was having a harder time than I thought keeping up.

  
He decided to command my attention back with a little joke.

“To add to this “shitstrom”, one Meredith Stout of Militech has developed an interest in said convoy.” Dex finished as I saw an image of an entirely appropriate-looking dirty-blonde corpo woman.

“Who’s the prima donna?” I asked, trying to fish for just a bit more information.

“Corpo agent. Internal affairs. Been skittin’ ‘round town askin’ after the convoy as if her life depended on findin’ it... The one lead she’s got is zip-tied in her trunk. Stick up her ass ain’t growin’ any shorter, so she must be getting’ desperate. Be wise to think how you could use that.” Dex advised, giving me the perfect idea. “ ‘Course to do so you’ll need that frazzled cat’s info. Sendin’ it now.” He finished, sending the holophone data though his internal link. I could tell by the bright blue glow that shown even though his sunglasses, though dimmed.

“Alright, on to the Client. What’s her thing? Why’s she need to meet?” I asked shift the subject to it’s inevitable location.

“Woman’s named Evelyn Parker. Vettin’ her wasn’t easy. Put the word out I was lookin’ for any kind of intel…” Dex trailed off.

“Right, and…?” I asked, bringing him back on topic.

“Some brothas from Pacifica got back to me. Tol’ me to stop lookin’, end of convo, heheh.” He chuckled somewhat nervously.

“Anyway, our client insisted on meetin’ with someone with skin in the game – you know, who’ll be there for it all.” He said looking over at me. “Yours truly will be remote, T-Bug ain’t no people person, and Jackie’s only good at some things – I know you know what I mean.” He joked, with a smile. “Pretty much just leaves you--and your other two boys.”

I thought about it for a few more minutes in the car. Dex didn’t question my silence, so I guessed he knew what I was doin’.  
  


“Think I got everything. Time we got to work.” I said, finishing processing the information, and what would be required of us.

“Why that’s just music to my ears. I’ll set up the meet with Miss Parker at Lizzie’s Bar. Flathead, though, that’s gonna be all you.” He replied, just pawning off the job harder job.

We drove for a bit and until the driver pulled up by the curb and Dex said, bidding me goodbye.

“Later, now. Oh, and be sure to tell your boys to call when the job’s finished—if they participate.”

I nodded and opened the car door, getting out. I immediately pulled out my phone and called Jackie, he needed to be the first to be filled in on the detes, and it would save me the hassle of calling all three of the guys.

The holophone rang for a bit, but Jackie’s face popped up as a hologram soon after.

“Jackster. Talked to Dex.” I said, getting right down to business.

He laughed a bit and replied,

“Heheh. Gordito’s a big deal – literally and not, yeah?”

“Claimed to wanna check our pro cred. But to me it feels more like he tangled us up with Maelstrom and Militech.” I said, voicing my frustration…and my suspicion. “There’s this combat bot, military prototype. Maelstrom klepped it. Then Dex paid to take it off their hands just before the gangoons had a switch-up in management.”

“Right, right, heard about that. Royce versus Brick – hostile takeover.” Jackie responded summarizing my information.

“ ‘Bout sums it up, yeah. Dex wants us talkin’ to Royce. Gave the dates of some Militech agent too, and we could send Alex to meet but… dunno how much help she stands to be.” I said, giving more details.

He shook his head, exasperated, “Huh, chingón…”

“Then there’s the other thing. Gotta meet the client who put the job on the table. Evelyn Parker.” I said, resulting in a surprised look on Jackie’s face.

“You?! Well, what’s Dex gonna do – ride around in his limo, chat chicks up on the holo?” Jackie responded.

“Parker wants to meet someone on the crew. Dex gave me the nod, but I’m thinkin’ of takin’ Sam with.” I added.

“Must know what he’s doin’… So how you wanna play this? Maelstrom or Parker, what’s first?” Jackie asked, I guess wanting me to call shots since I’d gone through the meeting with Dexter.

I thought for a few seconds, or at least pretend-thought, I already cooked up a plan long before he’d asked.

“Maelstrom. You and Alex clean that shit up, and then it’s easy street from there on.” I said, putting them two on the job together, the big, buff, dual-wielding merc, and the lean, former-corpo, melee specialist, perfect team.

“For you…” I heard Jackie mumble as he fake-pouted, “In that case I’ll head to All Foods, put my nose to the ground, sniff around, and shoot Al a call. In the meantime, you and Sam find the client lady, see what she’s about. Hasta luego.” Jackie said, hanging up the holophone as I scrolled though to find Sam in my contacts though my optics. It was time to get to work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another new chapter! Yeah the next will definitely be longer than these past two, lot more stuff to cover there than here. Stay tuned!


	8. The Pickup

**DateTime Data:**

**June 28 th, 2077, 4:35 PM**

“…Sending you the contact info, now.” Morgynn said over the holophone as her hologram’s eyes glowed a bright blue, a sign she was transmitting data though her R.S.T.

“Thanks, I’ll call once we’re finished here.” I returned, getting the info, causing Morgynn to shake her head at me.

“Don’t call me, call Dex. He’ll handle the bow-tying.” She replied, hanging up the phone.

“Alllrighty then…what now?” Jackie said, leaning on his brand-new Arch motorcycle.

“What now is I gotta call this corpo-woman, Meredith, perhaps get some useful info. Wouldn’t wanna go charging into All Foods without more to go on.” I warned, resulting in Jackie responding my nodding his head. “OK. Gimme a sec, ima take this, privately.” I told him, linking my holophone up to my R.S.T implant.

I made the call on the phone and it rang nearly six times, the final amount before the call is auto-declined. On the fifth, a woman’s upper body appeared on my new optic display. She had blonde, slicked back hair and green eyes, similar to Sam’s. She was dressed in typical Militech uniform. From what Morgynn had said, she was in internal affairs for them…a poor place to be—for anyone, but then again—what place wasn’t. I could also observe that she was smoking a cigarette. _Could be a sign of anxious behavior, nervousness, and could most certainly be something I could use._ I thought. It was harsh to think this way about her, but I had to treat her as the enemy…it was the only way to deal with these sorts of people.

“Stout here. Start by telling me how you got this number.” She commanded, right out of the gate. Couldn’t say I was surprised however, in fact, I was relived. A cheery corpo was far scarier than one with a bone to pick, because that meant they’d already gotten their way, and someone was already at the bottom of a river somewhere.

“Know more than your number. Heard you misplaced a convoy.” I replied, trying to substantiate my presence, so as to keep her interest.

I could hear groaning in the background, someone was most defintley already at the bottom of a river, or was soon to be. She looked off to whatever was at her right—whatever it was, it was out of my frame of reference.

“You! Shut him up!” She exclaimed angrily. She looked back to me with a look of utter egotism, as if I was nothing more than an ant under her boot… I’d need to change that—if I was to get anything out of this interaction. “Spill what you know. Don’t make me wait.” She ordered once again.

“Transport fuck-up’s toxic for you, I know. So listen carefully.” I said, once again trying to assert myself, it was hard over the phone, and not in a tense board meeting. But it seemed to be working already, I could see the ego in her eyes die ever-so-slightly, just enough to clear her head to hear what I had to say. “You an’ me’re gonna meet. See if we can’t find a way to help each other out.”

“Mutual self-interest, agreed…” She relented…although…a little too fast. “First exit off Skyline driving towards the NID. Storm channel under the overpass – meet you there.” She finished, as I hung up the phone.

I turned to face Jackie and he was looking at me confused…as he should be. Assumedly, he’d only heard every other line out of my mouth.

“So? What happened? We got info, or what?” Jackie asked, having questions.

  
“Alright, rang her. She’s in the area, hiding out in the storm channel around here, and we’re gonna meet.” I informed.

“Lemme guess – she’s in hot corpo water, desperate, and you think you can use that?” Jackie said, smiling at bit at my low-cunning.

“I know I can…” I returned with a sly smirk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling him to stop the bike, we got off, just under the overpass, right where she said she would be. We walked out way over to where the service bridge was that crossed over the storm channel. After getting a glimpse of their van, he and I both took cover, not letting them see us yet. I would need to analyze this situation. If I went it blind, that could mean I would mean my body would be spending the rest of its days at the bottom of a storm channel.

  
They hadn’t seen us yet at all, not even an indication that they had. Since I needed to assess, I guess it would be a good time to use those fresh Kiroshi optics. Even without them though I could tell this was not going to be a meeting that was one-on-one. She’d brought two meathead bodyguards to make sure that I wouldn’t just gank her right then and there. I began to scan the area, see what we were actually dealing with.

“Composite armor. Yeah, car’s a fuckin’ tank. Shit…” I whispered, I wasn’t gonna bitch out or anything…but it was something to take into consideration…

“Yeah, Militech – no doubt about it. You sure you still wanna meet ‘em?” Jackie whispered back, just loud enough that I could hear.

I moved my eyes to the corpo-woman. My Kiroshi optics couldn’t even pick anything up off her… Corpo protection at its finest. But I needed to reaffirm my resolve to Jackie. If he saw that I was unsure, then he would be likely to either bail us both out of here or do something stupid _while_ here.

“Yeah, gotta do this. But don’t you move a damn muscle. Not unless I start, that is.” I said, with Jackie’s only reply being a silent thumbs-up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June 28 th, 2077, 5:49 PM**

**Song Choice: Fall – Eminem**

Alex jumped down to where the three Militech personnel were stationed. They seemed startled at first, but quickly regained their composure.

“Look lively!” Meredith said, looking to her bodyguards, both of which had blue-dyed hair. “Meredith Stout. Take it you were the one to call…” She said addressing Alex now.

As he approached the armored van where she was standing, she reached out her hand to him, a silent gesture for him to shake it. He did not immediately say anything but reached his hand out to—

Just as he did so, Alex was grabbed by the bodyguard to his right and received a mean right-hook to his jawline. So hard it knocked his grey hood off, exposing his full face and black, short-cut hair. His body hit the ground with a thump and a scrape on the concreate. For a couple of seconds his eyes were turned to the partly-cloudy blue sky and sun. His vision darkened but refocused soon after as Meredith stepped over his fallen body, triumphant.  
  
“Thought you could blackmail me, fucker?! Set conditions?!” She said, letting her unbridled fury loose on poor soul laying on the pavement. He had tampered with her most valued of things…her ego, and for that he could not go unpunished.

Alex began to look around frantically, catching a glimpse of Meredith’s exceptionally angry expression. She walked away from him as her bodyguard restrained him from getting up. The other bodyguard then pulled an unknown man out of the backseat of the van.

“Got anymore for me?!” Meredith exclaimed again, perfectly fit to keep belittling him. The bodyguard then saw fit to hoist Alex up from his laying position on the ground.

“Calm the fu—ck down…! I just wanna talk!” Alex grunted out as he was slammed onto armored van’s hood, hands behind his back. The bodyguard then turned him around, forcefully, taking his personal link and placing it into Alex’s head. The bodyguard’s eyes began to flicker red; an imitation of Alex’s own emotional displays being reflected back onto the bodyguard.

The captive man, seemingly shocked at what she was doing, spoke up.

“Christ, Meredith…”   
  


“Shut your trap!” She replied angrily, shutting him down. She came back over to see Alex, look him in the eyes, she wanted, no, needed to know who her opponent was.

“That fucking thing ready?!” She asked her bodyguard, implying the jack he’d placed into Alex’s head, to which he replied with a nod of confirmation.

Alex knew what this was, or rather, what her what his direct connection was meant to do. It was a tactic that was used commonly among Arasaka CI. The fundamentals of it were that it functioned as a lie-detector. Considering that the brolic bodyguard had a pistol pointed directly at his head, resistance was not advised

“Now answer my questions. Honestly. Forthrightly. Are you here alone?” Meredith asked, not abiding any more antics and surely not an ambush.

Alex began to feel some panic… he began to think that bringing Jackie here was a mistake—and could possibly be a fatal error…for the both of them. But he couldn’t give him up, he wouldn’t. He’d need to channel a skill that as learned during his extensive training to become a CI officer at Arasaka, doublespeak. Doublespeak was a corpo’s bread and butter, a perfect failsafe for nearly any situation…and a skill he’d not yet forgotten. He would just need to answer neutrally, to avoid triggering the lie detector and receiving a bullet to the face. Hopefully that would be enough…

“I’ll tell you who’s alone. You. Fail to recover that transport, and you’re done. With not a soul willin’ to help.” Alex replied, shaking Meredith’s resolve.

“Not another word!” She exclaimed, turning around to face her other guard, who was currently occupied with holding her captive at gunpoint. “Do a sweep. Now.” She commanded, as a drone ejected from the van’s side compartment.

Alex became significantly more worried at that sight. He’d just need to hope that Jackie was smart enough to leave before it found him.

Meredith turned her attention back to Alex once again.

“Now listen close. This piece of shit, Anthony Gilchrist, is he your contact? Is he the one who leaked intel on the convoy?” She asked, growing more, and more frantic.

Alex was able to steady himself enough to observe something, though. He noticed her line of questioning, it was nearly aimless, save for the captive’s information. She really had no idea Maelstrom was involved…and she was shootin’ in the dark. If he could take advantage of her ignorance, weaponize that, then he had a good chance of getting out of this alive.

“Got no ties to Militech. None.” Alex replied, giving his first objective statement.

“Checks out.” The jacked-in bodyguard said, confirming his statement.

“So how the fuck do you know so much?” Meredith responded almost immediately, her nerves starting to settle.

“C’mon, all corps use the same playbook. I know the game inside-out.” He replied, resulting in Meredith’s eyes squinting in suspicion. “Listen, I know where the transport is. I can help you. Just want a favor in return.” Alex finished sternly.

Anthony seemed to be ecstatic at Alex’s confession. As Meredith seemed to let up a bit on him, a look of perplexment clear on her face now, he’d broken her, now it was just a matter of getting what _he_ wanted.

“I told you! I fucking told you! I’m not the mole! Jesus Christ!!”

“Shut him up!” Meredith replied, more than annoyed at his outburst.

“Unhand me now before I—ungh!” He exclaimed before being cut off as he was shut back into the back seat of the van.

Meredith paced back and forth a bit, silently puzzled. After a few moments she came to her decision.

“Him you can let go – wanna hear what he has to say.” She commanded, as the bodyguard released his pressure on his neck and unjacked from Alex’s port, his eyes returning to normal. The bodyguard just backed off and still kept his gun trained closely on Alex.

Now in a civil speaking space, Alex cracked his neck to relive himself of the pressure and to at least appear loose.

“Couldn’ta been chill from the start?” He asked Meredith, with a faked smirk that was fishing for sympathy.

“Shut the fuck up. Tell me what you want.” She replied, having no part in his jesting.

He just snickered a bit, and replied, hands still in the air.

“I need a bot – Flathead model.” Alex said, finally getting to the purpose of this meeting. “Guys who ripped you off have it. Promise me that bot, I’ll point the finger.” Alex informed, being ever-so-careful to not reveal the name “Maelstrom” by accident.

“You have a plan how to deal with ‘em?” Meredith asked, having no patience for this man, who was, in all likelihood, just some upstart with little, to no training who’d just get himself killed.

“Could just take it by force. But they’re expecting payment, so I could go that route, too.” Alex replied, as Meredith began to pace once again, thinking.

After a few more moments of silent thought, she responded.

“Hmm…Fine, the latter. But on one condition – you pay with our money.” She ordered, causing Alex to inwardly laugh.

  
Meredith walked around to Alex’s left side, brushing up against him, seemingly on purpose as she had no reason to. Her direction was towards the car door, which she opened and drew out a credchip.   
  


Alex’s inward chuckling turned into outward snickering. Just seeing Meredith’s overly-confident face, like he didn’t know _exactly_ what she was up to. Too easy…

“That the kind of subtlety they teach at Militech? I’m disappointed. Chip’s spiked with a virus, clearly.” Alex said, proverbially spitting in her face. Her taken-aback expression was utterly priceless to Alex, he lived for these kinds of moments when his months of intense training and years of field experience was still able to pay off.

Meredith knew she’d been backed in a corner, she was just so…confused as to how he knew so much, and surely intrigued—the easy answer was that he worked at some other corp. But it couldn’t have just been _any_ position either, had to have been something higher-up. At every turn he’d intercepted her, and now she was forced to fess-up.

She looked down reflexively for just the smallest of seconds and admitted, “That is true.”

“Somethin’ goes wrong. I’m the one they’ll fill full of holes, not you. Time you were straight with me. What’s on there?” Alex questioned firmly.

“A tracing algorithm, latches onto financial streams. Nothing you need to worry your pretty-little-head about.” She admitted, trying anything and everything to convince this man to take the chip.

  
Alex, still not fully trusting her, squinted his eyes. But decided to take the chip anyway.

“Sounds solid enough. I’m in.” Alex said, grabbing the credchip out of her hand.

She gave a smirk and said, bidding him to leave, as she opened the door to the armored van.

“You pay with that chip, and that’s all you gotta worry about.” Meredith said, trying to encourage him. ”Oh, and try to fuck me in anyway, and I’ll be seeing you real soon.”

  
The drone returned to its compartment in the van as it started up. And Alex could just barely hear Anthony’s voice yelling,

“You’re making a mistake! This cunt’s already good as dead! And she’ll take you down with her!” He warned as the van drove away and out of the storm channel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah! I see you cleared out quick.” I said to Jackie as he was sitting on his bike just outside the All Foods center.

“Yeah, second I saw that drone come flyin’ out… I was gone. Besides, you told me to let you handle it, do I did.” He said with a grin. “Though… can’t say it was easy just leavin’ you there to get your shit kicked. But you’re usually pretty good at talkin’ your way outta shit. So, tell me, what’d ya get squared away?”

“Morgynn told you about Dex right? About how he’s handled this Royce and Brick situation?” I asked, not completely aware of what he did and didn’t already know.

“Yeah—and?” Jackie asked, a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, well, he payed… up front for the damn bot—to Brick. And we got no way of knowin’ if Royce intends to honor the deal.” I informed.

“You sure? Morgynn told me, but I wasn’t sure someone like Dex would do something like that, but I guess now…? Hijole…” Jackie said as he looked to the pavement and shook his head. “Well, whatever. Let’s go get this tech. You scheme yet? Corpo-lady tell you anything useful?”

“Since I’m almost certain Royce won’t just give us the bot out of the kindness of his heart, I’ve come up with a plan. Militech and me, we found some common ground. They’re footin’ the bill for the bot.” I explained, resulting in a skeptical furrowing of Jackie’s eyebrows.

“That’s a lotta scratch to toss away.” He replied.

“Forget it, Jack. It’ll be like we never had it in the first place. Anyway, who knows how this deal’s gonna shake out. Besides, credchip’s laced—know it for a fact.” I said, continuing to explain my plan.

Jackie just shook his head again, trying to make sense of what I had in mind.

“Well, shit, soon as they learn that, it’ll be our blood on the floor. Might wanna fill ‘em in on that.” He suggested

I was surprised that he would even suggest something like that. I laughed a bit as I replied, “Mean tell ‘em we trade in toxic cash? Heh. They _will_ be pissed.”

“Well, hey? Sometimes it’s better to play with an open hand, que no? Just sayin’.” Jackie replied.

I didn’t respond and we just sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the concrete scenery around us.

“So, into the borgbeasts’ den?” Jack said, breaking the silence.

“Onward, sir knight.” I joked back as Jackie snickered and hiked his leg over his motorcycle and began walking to the front door of All Foods.

“All right, let’s knock on their door. See if they even open up.” Jackie suggested as we approached.

  
Jackie stopped about midway and began to speak as we continued our walk up.

“I hate these borg fuckers. Just _had_ to be them…”

I regarded him with surprise, Jackie normally wasn’t one to get jumpy before a job. That was usually my job to be overly-cautious. “Just a gang like any other right.” I responded, only because I had confidence in my own plan.

He put his left hand up almost as if he was pointing at something.

“Take the Valentinos. They follow God and the Santa Madre. Honor mean’s somethin’ to ‘em.” He said, beginning to make his point. “They know what they want, how to get it, aannd what pisses ‘em the fuck off. With Maelstrom, you just never know.”

We finally stood at the entrance, and Jackie suggested.

“Go on, let ‘em know we’re here.” He said as I made my way over to the old intercom.

Most of the framework of it looked to be from around the turn of the century—maybe a little later. But it had certainly been messed with—upgraded. Case-and-point, there was a digital ‘call’ button that wasn’t even in production until the 2030s. I pressed it and it rang for a few, before being picked up by one of the members. The camera above the ‘call’ button seemed to focus in on my face as the call was picked up.

“Hmm… don’t know you.” The member observed from the other side of the intercom.

“What an amazing observation!” I said, sarcasm oozing from my words “Just open the fuckin’ door.” I fired, already growing tired of this. If this was the type of intelligence level I was dealing with… It was going to be a long day.

“Yeah?! You make a fuckin’ appointment? ‘Cause I didn’t see nothin’ in my book.” He replied.

_Christ alive…_ I thought, just shocked that he would continue this shit as long as he as—he had to already know who we were.

“Wanna talk to Royce. Dex sent us.” I spoke, stating my reason for being here.

I heard only silence for a moment or two.

“Main room. We been waiting.” He replied, confirming my suspicions.

_Jackass._ I thought, as the garage-style door opened up and we entered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Close Probing – Marcin Przybylowicz**

As the door opened up, we were greeted with two .50 caliber turrets with intelligent targeting lasers. I was taken aback and did not dare move. This was not equipment that I had expected from them. Goons ‘n guns maybe, but nothing this high-tech.

The turrets powered down and Jackie decided to take the first steps in.

“Cozy place. Could use a few plants, though.” He joked, referencing the turrets as I began to follow him inside.

It was dimly lit and even the lights still flickered from time to time. Anything that wasn’t within the bounds of pale white LEDs were drenched in shadow. Miscellaneous stuffs strewn around everywhere, reminded me of some suburb’s garage sale. No organization to things, just shit left to rot, decay, and gather dust on aluminum shelves.

“Oh yeah, they look damn well prepared. Don’t think I’ve ever seen security like this in an abandoned chow factory.” I said, looking at their accumulated weapon’s stock.

  
I looked and saw an old, rusted sign that read, “ALL FOODS”. It reminded me of what I’d heard about the place when I was in Arasaka. Place was a pig slaughterhouse, and was ironically alive and kickin’ up until Arasaka stepped in to control Watson…after that, this location got shut down. Now, it was one of the prime hideouts for the Maelstrom gang.

Me and Jackie walked a bit further until we came upon a small staircase leading upward. I almost tripped a laser that thankfully got powered down before I was stupid enough to just go waltzing though. I looked and saw that it was a mine, strapped to the lower part of the wall that hugged the staircase to the left. It had a logo painted on in white, I squinted my eyes to see it in the dim lighting. It read, “Militech”

“Gear from the jacked convoy…gotta be. Must’ve been all over it like maggots on dead meat…” Jackie commented.

“Yep, stuff’s Militech all right. Anti-personnel mine, directional shrapnel spitter. My favorite…” I replied, looking back at him standing over my shoulder from my crouched position.

“Psycho borgs chromed out with military-grade hardware worth millions… Should be fun.” He joked, as we progressed on though the vacant hallways.

We came to another metal door and it opened upwards revealing a supremely bright light. I put my hand up to block its shine, at least a little. I walked forward with little notion of where exactly “forward” was. As I put my hand up to gain some contrast back in my eyes. I saw it was someone manning a spotlight in our eyes. Jackie moved up with me and we kept walking as the man with the spotlight continued to follow us, at a profile angle this time. Another crossed the metal service bridge above our heads.

“Get in the elevator! Fuckin’ sheep!” The man on the bridge said, pointing our way there.

Jackie must have seen me stop for a second as he turned around quickly with a look of comfort.

“Stay cool… They’re just tryin to spook us.”

We entered the rusty elevator as two other members slid the old doors behind us and sent us up. Jackie could see that I was breathing a bit heavier now.

“All right, keep chilled, Alex, ‘member that confidence you had? Keep it. But remember, we’re on their turf, now.” Jackie warned, not really helping my case.

The rusty entrance door to the elevator opened up to reveal anther member, waiting…

“So, whaddaya want?” He asked us, obviously suspicious, but had a recognizable voice…it was the same one I’d heard from the intercom.

“Here to see Royce, we got biz to transact.” Jackie responded for me as I regained my composure.

“Mr. Royce is busy just now. You’ll deal with me.” He replied, shutting my plea for Royce down, quickly.

“You got a bot – model MT0D12, called the Flathead.” I said, now ready to speak openly.

“And? The hell you care?” He replied petulantly.

“Guy we represent already paid Brick for it. I’m just for the pick-up. We can talk direct to Royce, if necessary.” I explained, resulting in the gangoon shaking his head.

“Nah, you’ll talk to me. Name’s Dum Dum.” He answered, pointing over to his right. “Now, couch. Plant it.” He ordered.

_Amazing… I’m dealing with Dum Dum…Whoo hoo…_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the criminally dirty leather couch and sat down. Although Jackie didn’t seem to want to oblige.

The one called Dum Dum didn’t seem to take to kindly to this as Jackie’s reaction to his… hospitality seemed to offend him.

“Ahh, well, shit. Goes for you too.” He said, addressing Jack.

“I’ll stand.” Jackie stated defiantly, as the tension began to build.

Dum Dum made an impulsive move in his anger and jabbed Jackie in his side, with his pistol, no less. Jackie turned to face him, his face getting redder, it was obvious that he didn’t respect these guys, and they could tell, clear as day.

“That so fuckin’ hard?! Fuckin’ ass on the fuckin’ couch!” Dum Dum exclaimed at him, gesturing at the couch.

“Make me.” He replied calmly, getting up in Dum Dum’s cybernetic face.

As the tension continued to rise, I felt that It was becoming more and more likely that Jackie’s pride could jeopardize an already risky plan.

Dum Dum smiled at Jackie’s reply and said, “Thought you’d never ask…”

“Jesus, Jack, what gives?” I asked, growing frustrated.

“Primerito, I don’t like this guy’s tone. Segundo, sitting on your ass makes you an easy target.” He responded, as I got up and tapped him on the shoulder. I gave him a look of plea, to not throw this deal away, and he seemed to understand.

“Jack, siddown.”

His face softened a bit and he sat on the couch.

“This ain’t gonna end well but… Shit.”

“Well, all right.” Dum Dum said, appeased now.

  
Dum Dum then came around and sat on the metal table in front of the couch to continue our conversation. Now that he was close, I was able to get more than a good glimpse at his face and body. His skin was sown and welded together, metal conjoining his shoulders to his torso, his hands to his arms. His face, the most obviously changed, had many metal eyes, like a spider. By my count, there were at least 7, and they all glowed a dark orange constantly. His nose bridge was completely plated in metal, surely to support the weight of his metal eyes and forehead. His arms had unorganized wires that would come to the surface, and would sit externally only to dive back beneath his skin to connect to other cybernetics. He, and all the other Maelstrom gang members, seemed to have this commonality of makeshift. The cyberware they were constantly augmenting themselves with wasn’t high-end slick shit, it was thrown-together, and sometimes outright botched. His voice, as I’d noticed with the others, was distorted, clearly metallic. As if their larynx had been ripped out and replaced for no obvious reason. It frankly made them sound as if their voice was coming out of a radio.

  
He pulled an inhaler out of his pocket pant pocket and handed it to me.

“Come on, gotta lighten up.” He said with a sickening smile. “Take a hit.”

“What is it?” I asked Dum Dum.

“S-keef. Shit kicks you in the ass.” Jackie said, apparently familiar with the stuff as he gave me a cautionary look.

“It’s a fuckin’ rush, man! Gotta feel it for yourself.” Dum Dum encouraged excitedly. “Come on, give it a whirl.”   
  
Against my better judgement, and possibly at influence of my jumpy nerves, I took the inhaler in an effort to be cordial. And this wasn’t some bitch shit either… the alternative was being filled with holes, by psychopathic cyborgs.

I took a hit of the inhaler and could immediately feel the after affects. Though nothing felt off…just everything felt better.

Dum Dum clapped his hands excitedly as he saw my pupils dilate, and asked,

“Better?”

I handed him the inhaler back as I nodded and he seemed to be pleased with that response. He himself took a long hit and shook his head, feeling the aftereffects quickly.

“Now we can talk…” Dum Dum stated, as another member came out of a backroom holding a large, obviously military, box.

The other member placed the box on the table next to Dum Dum.

“Here we go. The Flathead, model MT0D12.” He revealed as he looked at the still-closed box next to him.

“Militech’s not gonna come lookin’ for it?” I questioned in an effort to play along.

“Fuck ‘em. They can hop around and try.” He replied, more aggressively than I anticipated. “We removed the serial number and lifted the access locks using our soft. Once it’s yours, it’s yours.”

“Need to see it.” I commanded.

“Suit yourself.” Dum Dum replied.

He threw open the lid to the military box to reveal the bot. Once he did so, he reached in and grabbed a shard out.

“Fuckin’ tricked out this thing. Dynamic, thermo-optic camo armor. Full cognitive immersion with a Raven controller.” He explained before slotting in the shard from the box.

_Morgynn’s gonna have a field day with this puppy._ I thought to myself.

As he did so, the lights on the robot turned blue as it activated climbing out of its box. Disappearing nearly disappearing before our eyes. If one focused hard enough though, they would see it’s outline.

“Pimped out, prototype actuators made out of titanium-vanadium-Kevlar composite.” Dum Dum animatedly. “ ‘N’ watch this…” He said, commanding our attention as the bot jumped out of its box and began to run around, even going as far as to walk up the walls. It quickly made its way directly above us, and crawled a bit on the ceiling.

“Fully integrated link, too, so then the spider starts crawlin’ up the walls, danglin’ from ceilings…” Dum Dum explained, as he gagged a bit.

“Mhm, could lose your lunch.” I finished as the tech-demo for the bot seemingly had ended as it made its way back into its box, perfectly.

“So whatcha think?” Dum Dum asked, wanting to know our final decision.

“Yep, we’ll take it.” I replied, taking their offer.

  
Dum Dum unslotted the shard and placed it carefully back into its housing compartment in the box.

“Preem, sure, yeah. Let’s see your cred.” He demanded, gesturing with his right hand for us to hand the credchip over to him.

“Brick got it. It’s all paid up.” I replied, telling him the truth.

Just then, another garage-like door flew to the ceiling, revealing another member of the gang. This time though, wearing fully black leather, from jacket to shoes. His face, exceedingly similar to his comrades seemed to be fuming with anger as he approached, and fast. Dum Dum quickly turned around and got out of the way. I assumed this to be Royce in that moment.

“Brick got it…” Heh.” Royce mocked, as he drew his gun from the back of his pants, which was concealed by his jacket. He first aimed it a Jackie who was sitting to my left, then to me. I put my hands up, as he had me at point blank with what seemed like a Arasaka: JKE-X2 Kenshin. It was a pistol that was powered by railgun technology, a favorite of many Arasaka agents, including myself. There was no way drew my knife and killed him before I had two burning holes through my head, not to mention his other associates who were all also aiming weaponed at us.

“I don’t see any fuckin’ Brick around here, do you?!” He yelled at us.

I needed to speak up, and quickly. This was the kinda guy who didn’t give two shits if you ended up in a ditch with yesterday’s trash burying you.   
  


“Fuck Brick, then! Let’s cut a new deal.” I said, really hoping this Militech should would come in handy.

Somewhat taken aback by my returned aggression in my situation he decided to impress upon me the reality of it. He took his gun and pressed it up against my forehead. Putting just enough pressure for me to feel it. I decided that it was just a test, a test of willpower, and stood strong. Thankfully he lifted the barrel off my head, but still kept the thing pointed at me.

  
“Hah! Now that’s good business sense!” He said, in an oddly happy manner. “All right, you want the Flathead? I better see some eddies.”

I offered the Militech credchip Meredith had given me without any hesitation… and Royce seemed catch on…

“Relax. Got ‘em right here.”

  
He seemed surprised, nearly suspicious.

“Just like that? Without battin’ a fuckin’ eye?! Hahah!” Royce replied, not taking the hint that I wanted to calm down the situation. Then again… maybe he just wasn’t that kind of guy.

“I hand over the chip, you hand over the bot. Clean an’ easy, no complications.” I responded calmly.

He laughed at me again, and began to tease us as me and Jackie just sat there on the couch, helpless. Seems Jackie really was right to stand.

“Look at this fuckin’ boy scout! You know all your knots, got all your badges?! Hahaha!” He laughed. “Y’know ya never did say who sent you, never did say who you’re workin’ for…” He trailed off, voicing his suspicion.

Royce began to annoy me… his constant teasing and aggression made for an agonizing cocktail, but I had to keep a cool head.

“Dexter DeShawn, that’s who.” I replied punctually.

He nodded his head in realization of what this whole situation was.

“Dexter DeShawn…” Royce said, making the catastrophic mistake to lower his gun. “The lard ass who punching-animal-fucked half of Pacifica? Mean he ain’t dead?” He said, losing control of his laughter now as he turned away from us and for the slightest second, caused his other mates to begin laughing as well. Me and Jackie nodded to one-another and jumped up from the couch and pulled out our weapons on Royce and a couple of the other gangmates.

In this moment, Royce both a pistol at the back of his skull and a bowie-knife at his throat. Dum Dum, who was now holding an assault rifle, was looking at Jackie down the barrel of a .45 custom Tsunami Nue.

“No, he’s alive and kickin’. An’ he sends his regards.” Jackie quipped.

Royce turned to even the scales and quickly jabbed the over-under barrel of his Kenshin to my ribs.

“So, you gonna consider my offer now.” I asked confidently. Oddly enough, this was a situation I was much more accustom to this kind of situation and was less anxious. Before, I knew I had no control of the situation, they coulda done anything to me and I would’ve just been able to sit there. Now? I at least _felt_ I had more—and that was all I needed.

He struggled to answer, not wanting to admit I’d gained power in the negotiation.

“Mmm…Mhm…”

“Cred’s on this.” I said, putting the chip to his jacket. He slowly moved his other hand to the credchip, just to show that he wasn’t trying to grab the knife from me. He knew he would’ve been too slow anyway. Second he tried; I would’ve jammed the knife into his skull so far that the tip would’ve been lateral with his metallic eyes.

  
He raised the chip to show they he’d gotten it, and that his other members could relax a bit. Dum Dum seemed to be excited that we were back to being civil and acted as if nothing had happened. We sat down on the couch as me and Jackie waited for the credchip’s funds to got through. But I was still cautious, hand still firmly on my knife handle.

“Phew, hey, Flathead’s good gear. It’ll do the trick for ya, whatever that trick is.” Dum Dum said, resuming his excited attitude.

Soon, the lights began to flicker until they most exploded, leaving only a few to dimly shine. The shattering glass called attention from the members. As Royce began to yell from his computer.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit chip’s got a vector, they’re breakin’ in!” He yelled, as me and Jakcie jumped our feet. “Zero ‘em! I want heads!” Royce finished as he closed the garage-like door to cover his escape.

I jumped behind the couch to get my bearing for a moment or two. Soon, shots began to fire at us in the darkened room. I drew my pistol and knife and began to fire back, killing a couple of the other goons before all that as left was Dum Dum, who Jackie took great pleasure in putting those orange, glowing lights out with a bullet directly though his center eye.

“Mierda! We’re cut off!” Jackie exclaimed as he cased the area, seeing that we there was no obvious way out. I was more worried with the fact that sirens were going off everywhere. We would have to find a way out, and quick. If reinforcements arrived before we could… it was game over…

“Grab the gear – bot and control shard. Quick!” Jackie ordered as I examined the case, making sure everything was still there. I confirmed it was and shut the box.

“Got the set – bot and controller.” I replied, resulting in a nod from Jackie.

“Then let’s go. Quicker the better.” Jackie said, finding a way out via a ladder. “I’m dyin’ for some fresh air.”

We took the ladder and ventured though the hallways, killing whatever stood in our way. For as chromed-out as they were. Most of the cybernetics Maelstrom had were purely cosmetic. For the most part, they went down just like anyone else. As we progressed on, Jackie seemed to spot something off. There was a man who was being kept in a seemingly ordinary room. But it looks like he was one of the Maelstromers. Why would they keep in locked up in here?

Jackie seemed to recognize the man and told me it was Brick, the former gang leader. It seemed that Royce as lying, he’d not killed brick, but simply locked him up. I noticed that seemingly ordinary room was laced with mines and bombs, and that was what was holding this massive man prisoner.

I searched the area and found a computer-case that had a code on it, addressed to Brick. Why Royce would keep something like that? I didn’t know. But he didn’t strike me as the brightest bulb in the room either.

I input the code and didn’t immediately hear anything from outside the room. Though, Brick seemed to look around for a minute, but got up fiercely and threw open the sliding-glass door, shattering it. I thought he was gonna strangle us both, with the look in those trademark orange eyes. But he was just happy to get the hell out of that cell.

  
Me and Jackie tried to petition him to help…but he declined. Said he needed to get his bearings—firstly, get himself the fuck outta there. We offered to help him, but he insisted that he had it covered. He ran off down the hallway and that was the last we saw of him.

After making our way further. Dodging bullets, cutting, and shooting. We finally came upon the chamber where Royce ha seemingly fled to.

Jackie and I had come up with a plan. Royce hadn’t seen us yet, as he was currently indisposed, distracted with his makeshift mech-suit. Jack told me to find an alternative way, a way to get Royce from behind, where his fuel canister was. He offered to be the bait and distract Royce, while I got in position. We confirmed the plan and I rolled up my sleeves, readying myself for what I needed to do.

  
With a single thought, my forearms began to split and contort. The fake skin separated and revealed machined-muscle fibers and metal, synthetic. My forearms were merely chambers that held inside, a most deadly secret. What arose from my now separated cybernetic forearms, were blades. These were the Mantis Blades. Specialized secret weapons originally pioneered by Arasaka themselves. I’d used them on many-a-mission in my time there. They were constructed out of a super light titanium alloy, that, when contracted, would add barely any weight. To me, they were no heavier than any other bone would be. Now, they were _my_ secret weapon and one I fully intended to use with full discretion.

I slammed the point of the blade into the smooth concrete walls that surrounded me and began to climb. I would climb around, quietly, and ambush Royce from behind, giving him little-to-no time to react to me. He wouldn’t see an ariel stealth attack coming…

Royce began to yell at his last-remaining assistant, growing frustrated at his mech-suits repeated malfunctioning.

“There’s no link! Gonna cook your core!” The assistant exclaimed, concerned.

“Shut your trap! I’m ready! Lemme at ‘em!” Royce replied, with no care for his own safety.

Jackie then jumped down from the railing and began to fire, exciting Royce even more. Jackie continued this as Royce charged his mech-gun and fired. It was like no gun I’d ever seen before. It fired a rectangular projectile that was superheated somehow. But I wasn’t gonna waste time trying to categorize weaponry when I should be getting in position.

Nearly hitting Jackie a few times, Royce was gaining on him, stomping left and right, growing more, and angrier at Jackie’s evasiveness. He never thought to question my lack of presence however… a fatal mistake.   
  
I jumped down from my shadow-cloaked perch and drove my 2-foot-long blades into his back. He screamed loudly in pain as I kicked off of the flaming fuel canister and took cover as it looked like it could blow any second.

It did, and with-it Royce again screamed, as fuel and flames covered his body. I turned my attention quickly to his assistant who was now aware of my presence. He began to fire at me with his assault rifle, but I used my reinforced tendon’s in my legs to propel myself upward. I launched high enough to evade him for a millisecond and kicked off of the pillar to my left, and let my Mantis Blades come down upon him separating him into two halves. His body simply stood there and I could see the bloody split his blood and some of his organs began to leak out of his head and torso. The two dead halves began to fully separate and fall on opposite sides, his guts and organs spilling everywhere around him.

I looked back to Royce who seemed to have gone unconscious from the extreme pain. I walked up to him—if for nothing else but to gloat.

“Y-you… You dirty little shitbucket kid. I’ll blow your head off! Ill—”

“That won’t be necessary…” I said quickly driving my right blade thought the burned flesh of his throat and though his cybernetic skull, now exposed in a mix of burnt-off skin and metallic bones. He stopped in his tracks, choking on his own fluids and the titanium blade. I stared into his flickering orange eyes as his life faded from him, before going completely limp.

I withdrew the blade from his head and throat, cleaning them off quickly before retracting them back into my forearms, and rolled my sleeves down—as if nothing had happened.

Jackie seemed to be a little shocked at my brutal attitude towards him but brushed it off. He came up and gave me a high-five as he pointed the way towards the exit.

“C’mon Alex, let’s get outta here.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June 28 th, 2077, 8:36 PM**  
We walked over to the door, and the second it opened I was greeted with the smell of industrial fuel and a great gust of fresh air. I observed that it was already nighttime. We got scanned by a Militech drone, but seeing as it didn’t try to shoot us, Meredith was somewhere around. We were then assaulted by bright lights. We realized soon that it was a whole squadron. At least five different armored cars, and even a couple AVs sat outside, waiting.

“Ugh, Militech. They got those things buzzin; around everywhere.” Jackie commented towards the drone as we pushed forward, our work, seemingly incomplete. The drone flew off back to one of the vans as I made eye contact with Meredith.

  
Another AV flew overhead as me and Jackie continued towards Meredith.   
  


“Past the gate. We can talk there.” He said a bit louder to get over the noise of the AV. Just before we were within earshot of Meredith, Jackie inquired, “That the Militech bitch…?”

“Mhm…” I replied softly.

I approached her and she had a sly smile on her face.

“Betcha didn’t expect to see me here.” She said, taking a draw of her cigarette.”Y’know I like the way you operate. Maybe you’d do some more work for us?”

“Be more than glad to.” I replied cordially, resulting in a confused look from Jackie.

“Till next time then, Alex. Corporate gods willing.” She said with what someone could _almost_ call a soft look. “Secure the area!” She exclaimed returning to her usual commanding demeanor.

Jackie bumped my arm and suggested,

“Time we were on our way, carnal.”

We walked away, quite far enough to talk normally. Jackie’s rough exterior broke down and he seemed to let some of that pent up anxiety out with a long sigh.

“Holy shit, Alex. Wasn’t sure we’d walk out in one piece.” He said with a relieved grin.

“Thanks, Jack. Solid as ever.” I replied, feeling like I could also let a bit of that tension die.

He seemed a bit concerned at my wording though.

  
“Hey, yeah, you too, but uh… Hey, what’s this about though? You feelin’ all right? Head swimmin’ again?”

“Nah, just—wanna make sure… you know? We work good together. I like how we do things, that’s all.” I replied trying to alleviate his worry.  
  
He didn’t immediately respond, just looked at me for a bit, acknowledging that I was being sentimental for moment, not something I, or anyone in the group did regularly, for that matter.

“I do too, Al. I do too.” He said, relaying the unspoken companion moment we’d had. “ ‘Ey, let Dex know we got his toy for him. And then I say we hit the Afterlife tomorrow night, hahaha… You know, do some shots.” He said, sobering up, and throwing us back into reality.

We arrived at his motorcycle and he hopped on and cranked’er up. He reached out his fist to me and I gave him a proper fist-bump as I pulled out my holophone from my pocket and dialed the contact info Morgynn gave me as Jackie drove off down the street and into the night…

Dex picked up the phone after a couple rings, smoking a thick cigar.

“And I assume you’re Alex--Mercer then, or am I wrong? Dex greeted struggling to remember my name, as I continued to stand on the darkened street corner under the orange glow of the streetlight.

“Indeed I am.” I replied.

“So, how’re things lookin, Mr. Mercer?” He asked, taking the cigar out of his mouth, antsy to hear my reply.

“Got the bot.” I replied slowly. I could feel the adrenaline fading and tiredness take its place.

“And how’d it go? Run into any trouble? And what about the Militech angle?” He continued to inquire.

“Sure. ‘Course there was trouble. Royce could’t’ve given two shits that you and Brick had shaken on it.”

“How’d you get him on board? You use the corpo-woman?” He replied wanting to know every detail of a job well-done

I nodded and confirmed,

“Met with Stout. Managed to strike a deal.”

He smiled and put the cigar back between his teeth.

“Well, well.” Dex answered, becoming more, and more impressed as I went on.

“Gave me the chip with the scratch for Maelstrom. Virus attack their systems, scorched a handful of Maelstromers. Me and Jackie took care of the rest.”

  
His hologram pulled down his glasses, shocked that I took that route…and lived.

“You got some balls, Mr. Mercer.”

“Anything about Morgynn yet, how’s that job panning out?” I asked, sure that he would know something by now.

“As a matter-of-fact I just got a call from your boy, Sam. Told me that they’d spoken to the client, eased her worries, and got some enlightening information for us to discuss—tomorrow.”

“So then, seems we’re all set. What now?” I asked him, somewhat surprised to hear that Morgynn and Sam took the initiative to talk to the client today rather than tomorrow, which they could’ve easily done.

“Now we do the job I hired y’all to do – grabbing that biochip. We’ll talk about the rest at The Afterlife. See you there.” He informed, which made my ears perk up a little.

_Guess that why Jackie suggested The Afterlife then._ I thought as Dex hung up the phone

I began my walk home as I called Morgynn and Sam to come pick my lone-ass up. I’m sure we’d have a lot of shit to catch up on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, huge chapter, today! I really worked hard to get this out today as I have a couple of reports due for school soon. Because of that, don't expect the next chapter just too too soon. 
> 
> Note #1: I will soon be putting out a Dossier, similar to the one I did for the main 3 characters. This time it will be focused on stuff for some of the major side characters.


	9. Side Character Dossier #1

Subject: Panam Palmer

\-------------------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\---------------------------------

Age: 26

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Tan

\--------------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\--------------------------------------------

I/O: Alex Mercer

Profession: Solo

\---------------------------------------------

Subject: Judy Alvarez

\-----------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\-----------------------------------

Age:

24

Eye Color:

Brown

Hair Color:

Multicolored

Skin Color:

Pale

\--------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\--------------------------------------

I/O:

Morgynn Herrera

Profession:

Braindance Editor

\----------------------------------

Subject: Meredith Stout

\----------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\----------------------------------

Age:

31

Eye Color:

Grey

Hair Color:

Blonde

Skin Color:

White

\--------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\---------------------------------------

I/O:

Unknown

Profession:

Militech Internal Affairs junior executive

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerry Eurodyne:

\-------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\-------------------------------

Age:

80

Eye Color:

Green

Hair Color:

White

Skin Color:

Tan

\--------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\---------------------------------------

I/O:

Samuel Kayden

Profession:

Rockerboy (Retired)

\------------------------------------------

Subject: River Ward

\-------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\-------------------------------

Age: 29

Eye Color:

Brown

Hair Color:

N/A

Skin Color:

Tan

\---------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\----------------------------------

I/O:

Unknown

Profession:

NCPD Detective

\----------------------------------

Subject: Jackie Welles

\------------------------------------

Physical Characteristics

\-----------------------------------

Age: 30

Eye Color:

Blue

Hair Color:

Brown

Skin Color:

Pale

\--------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\--------------------------------------

I/O:

Misty Olszewski

Profession:

Solo

\-------------------------------------

Subject: Dexter DeShawn

\----------------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\------------------------------------------

Age:

36

Eye Color:

Brown

Hair Color:

Black

  
Skin Color:

Black

\---------------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\----------------------------------------------

I/O:

Unknown

Profession:

Fixer

\-----------------------------------------------

Subject: T-Bug

\--------------------------------

Physical Characteristics:

\---------------------------------

Age:

27

Eye Color:

Dark Brown

Hair Color:

N/A

Skin Color:

Brown

\--------------------------------------

Relationship and Profession:

\--------------------------------------

I/O:

Unknown

Profession:

Netrunner

\--------------------------------------

Side Character Reference Visuals:

https://imgur.com/gallery/waDEC8M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first series of side characters that are getting the treatment. Later on, I intend to create more lists like these and provide reference visuals for all. Really the reason I make these is to kind of break up the monotony of finishing a chapter and starting a new one right off the bat. 
> 
> Note #1:  
> For anyone confused, I/O stands for "Input" and "Output", respectively. It is an interesting little lingo quirk that I noticed while playing, and upon further research, I've come to my conclusion that "Input" refers to a female counterpart to the male "Output". In Mike Pondsmith's Cyberpunk tabletop game, this was alternative way the denizens of Night City would refer to another's intimate partner, or their own. This is, of course, related to heterosexual relationships, but the same applies to homosexual relationships. All you would have to do is just say that there is two "Outputs" or two "Inputs".


	10. Q/A Session

Hello awesome readers! I am currently hard at work on the next chapter, "The Information". But past the boring stuff, I was wondering what the reception as been! This is basically going to be used to answer any questions or concerns about the story and or form any upcoming predictions for events that may, or may not, take place in the story!

That said, I want everyone to have a voice and be heard, so, in saying that, I must also accept any critiques that come my way. But I would really like to hear about your guy's opinions, questions, and predictions going forward, and this is the place to put them. 

If you do have anything you would like say, or discuss, please do so! I respond to all of the comments here and will do my best to continue to do so!

Lastly, I am always open to hearing about any major Cyberpunk media that you think is awesome or would like to suggest! After all, this is a social platform, so let's find some ways to interact!

If would would like to respond in any way, use the comment function displayed when you open the chapter. 


	11. The Information

**DateTime Data:**

**June 28 th, 2077, 6:10 PM**

“Hey, everyone. Feels great to have ya back. So, then, did y’all hear about that Arasaka aircraft carrier docked in Night City? Called “Kujira,” or the “whale.” Apparently the corp figured it wasn’t safe in Japanese waters. Afraid some local fishermen might harpoon it for scientific research. But honestly, it’s quite the power move. Wonder what Militech’ll respond with. Maybe Myers will fly a rust-bucket B-17 flying fortress over Arasaka HQ. Oh man, that’s, that is insensitive, I am sorry, where are my manner?... “President” Myers, I mean, of course. Gotta respect the office.” Ruth Dzeng said over the car radio.

“Alright, here we are.” Morgynn said to Sam, snapping him out of his daydream of warm pie at midnight with a glass of cold milk and a side of vanilla ice cream, watching one of his favorite old movies, “Rebel Without a Cause”—a southern boy’s perfect nightcap.

“K. Let’s bounce.” Sam replied, as he opened the door on his side and Morgynn mirrored. Making their way across the small parking lot for of the infamous “Lizzie’s Bar” or just “Lizzie’s” now…

Just as the doors were about to shut to the car, the radio could be heard in one last utterance.

“Anywho…”

As the two approached the front door, a woman in scantily clad, ripped up outerwear and positively covered in tattoos and had a head of purple hair could be seen guarding it. She flaunted her two carbon fiber cybernetic arms that were most definitely meant to increase her battering capability. Out of all her tattoos, Sam noticed one that stood out, the one just above her breasts that read, “Mox”. He knew the name, but little more than that. From what he was told, they were an all-female gang that prowled the streets of Kabuki. Morgynn tapped him on chest, giving him the silent signal that she’d take the lead and handle this.

“Hey there, dollface.” The guardwoman said, armed with a spiked bat. “Interest you in a preem BD?”

“Whaddaya got?” Morgynn asked, playing along as Sam just stood silent.

“What don’t we got? Women and men of your dreams, synaptic acting A-listers. No washed-up virtuporn boytoys or blow-up dolls here.” The guard replied, making her sales pitch.

“Amateur stuff -it’ll grip your heart and blow your nerves right out of your body. Pure bit-based ecstasy – _that’s_ why people come here.” The other woman said who had been silent up to this point, enjoying her smoke break.

“You two clearly know how to sell it.” Morgynn stated.

“Not a sales pitch, it’s a warning. I’ll give you one word – bespoke. Not for everyone’s synapses.” The guardswoman warned.

“Think you and your boy, there, can handle it?” The other on-break woman asked Morgynn, gesturing her cigarette at the silent Sam.

The wording the two chose to describe Lizzie’s latest gimmick was one that Morgynn found quite exciting. BD’s could be found everywhere, but custom-made stuff was where the tech could really shine. And even though they had a job to do, she would have to come back at some other time and try it out. She’d just need to play along to get inside, as if she was a paying customer. Luckily, it wouldn’t be hard to feign excitement.

“Bespoke – damn, that sounds promising. I get it, I’m in.” Morgynn responded.

“Mhmm. Couple of things you need to know first.” The Mox guard said, taking glee in the fact that her pitch was successful. “Ahem. Severe penalties for any unauthorized recording… No drugs, no groping.” The Mox woman said, lightly slamming her spiked bat in her hands to make her point even more clear.

“Someone catch your eye, you don’t grab ‘em. You find ‘em in the catalog, ask for a BD and get yourself a box.” The other woman commented.

A sour look came on Morgynn’s face at that point, diminishing her excitement.

“I look that green to you? Like it don’t know…?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“No, but _he_ certainly does.” The smoking woman said, once again pointing it at Sam.

“Mhm. Door’s open. Have fun kids… And welcome to Lizzie’s” The Mox guardswoman said, opening the front door and moving out of the way

for us to enter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: SLIME – Shygirl**

After we entered the building, I looked around at the neon-bathed décor. The establishment was only officially open at six, but this place was already packed with people. From the braindance booths, to the bar, and to the upstairs lounges, there was nearly no place that sat empty. Me and Morgynn walked to the bar where, just by looking at the back profiles of the people at the bar, we were most likely to meet some characters. Since Morg wasn’t given a reference visual for the client, we had no idea what this Evelyn looked like, just that she had to be somewhere inside.

We walked up to the two empty stools on the right-side of the bar, and took our seat.

“Hey.” I said, initiating conversation with the bartender.

The man, who had implanted eyes that glowed a shiny white, only two to be fair, though, turned his attention us.

“Get you something?” He inquired.

“Lookin’ for Evelyn Parker. Know if she’s here?” Morgynn asked, getting to the point, quickly.

“Who’s asking?” The bartender returned.

“A big tipper. Generous when I get the answers I’m lookin’ for.” Morgynn stated, trying to play it cool.

Although, not cool enough it seemed, as the bartender just let a soft smirk appear on his face, as if he’d heard the line a hundred times.

“Appreciate the gesture, truly.” The tender replied, turning us down. “But, afraid I don’t get paid to talk. Opposite, actually.”

“It’s all right, Mateo. I was waiting for these two.” One of the other patrons at the bar piped up, seemingly a regular enough to know the bartender by name.

I turned to look at the person from which the unbeckoned voice had come from. I saw a solid blue-haired woman with a bob hairstyle that was dressed in a short-cut sequin cocktail dress, adorned in multicolored feathery outcroppings along the neckline. It was certainly loud, even or Night City, but somehow… fit.

The woman put up three fingers and hopped out of her seat. She came over to myself and Morgynn, with no words spoken. Once she stood just a foot away from me, she rested her elbow on the bar and gave a nod to the bartender, Mateo. He pulled out three small Manhattan-style cocktail glasses and began to fill them.

“Evelyn Parker.” The woman said, introducing herself. “I knew it was you as soon as you two walked in.”

Mateo then put down the three filled glasses in front of us. I picked up the drink only out of my southern obligation to be polite. But as soon as the liquid hit my mouth, I was quite surprised to find that it was Centzon, my favorite tequila, and the only one I would willingly drink while sober. Morgynn didn’t seem to be the biggest fan, but gulped it down anyway.

“Centzon? Only tequila I drink.” I stated, letting the tastes of glide down and around my throat, warming my upper-chest. “Hm. How would you know?” I asked, being reminded that I knew nothing about this person, and foolishly believing that she knew nothing about me. Just because one cannot see his opponent, does not mean that his opponent cannot see him…

“I like to know everything about the people I work with.” She responded with a soft smile. “Either that or it was just a lucky guess.”

_She definitely knew how to sell herself._ I thought to myself as I laid eyes on her charming smile.

“Why we meetin’ here? Any particular reason?” I responded, still sipping from my glass of Centzon.

“Yeah, actually doesn’t seem much like your thing, this place.” Morgynn said, making a keen observation.

“Hm. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Eyelyn said, brushing off the slightly passive-aggressive nature of Morgynn’s tone. “C’mon. Know a place we can talk where ears won’t prick up to listen.” She finished, taking a long gulp of her serving of tequila that still stood full. “We’ll be in the lounge, Mateo. Anyone asks, we’re not here.”

She began to walk away as me and Morgynn found each other’s eyes and gave a nod of confirmation. We both rose from out seats as well and followed the mysterious woman.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat ourselves down in one of the VIP lounge’s booths, apparently exactly where Evelyn wanted us. It was smart to put us here though, the noise pollution from the outside had pretty much dissipated, all that could be heard in here were the remnants, low hums and dimmed echoes of the outside.

The door closed and the small table in the room lit up to show a holographic stripper showcase. Evelyn picked up the small controller for the thing and turned muted the volume.

She pulled a unique-looking case out of her overcoat pocket and lifted a cigarette from it. Taking her matching lighter and igniting small cylinder. She put the case back into her pocket and took a long draw from it and blew out before speaking.

“Dex had load to say about you. Called you professional, effective…” She trailed off. “And trustworthy.” She finished, almost sarcastically. “I hope he wasn’t overselling…” She commented, obviously making reference to Morgynn’s little hiccup at the bar.

I turned to see a serious, but unfazed look on her face—she had no time to be bothered with pleasantries or petty disagreements. She was definitely business-minded. But what else can you expect from a kid raised between a trifecta of Valentinos, Six-Street, and Moxes?

“You don’t give a rat’s dick what Dex thinks. We both know that.” Morgynn shot back, but with little aggression or malice in her voice.

“You have trouble accepting compliments?” Evelyn replied.

“No… Just think flattery’s beneath you. Am I wrong?” Morgynn returned, not letting Evelyn knock her off base easily.

Evelyn lightly scoffed at that remark, surely surprised that her newest mercs were as feisty as this, to a client that still held all the cards… and the information. She then decided to sit down on the booth next to me.

“Maybe Dex is beneath you. Have you known each other long?” She questioned. From this point on, it would be a dangerous line she would be choosing to walk. Even though I didn’t have the experience to know the inner-city politics of Night City, I knew what this was. She was trying to drive a wedge between us and Dex, manipulation at its finest. I’d had dealings with this kind behavior in the past—long ago, and dealings I’d rather forget.

“You writin’ Dex’s bio? Hate to disappoint, but I just don’t know much?” I said, trying to throw her off the trail she was headed down.

“In other words, you hardly know each other… Yet he fingered you for this job. Hm, curious.” She remarked, and obviously knowing what she was getting at as well, Morgynn ordered, thankfully cutting through the bullshit.

“Let’s – cut to the chase. Whaddaya got for us?”

“Your… target – I trust you know what it is?” Evelyn asked, quizzing us on what _we_ know so _she_ could fill us in on what we don’t.

“Relic. “Secure Your Soul” trinket. Key tech in the program, actually.” Morgynn answered, citing her information from Dex.

“From what Morg’s told me, we’re tanglin’ with Arasaka. Makin’ this heist one dangerous, risky motherfucker.” I added.

“Mhm, Arasaka’s poured billions into personality transfer technology. But me – I just want the data on this one.” Evelyn admitted, finally starting to inform us. “ The chip is tucked away inside Konpeki Plaza, the hotel. Either of you ever been?”

“ _We_ never have, no. But could ask our partner if _he_ has. Classy corp hotels are just out of our price range.” Morgynn said.

“The décor’s to die for. As you’ll see for yourselves.”

“So where’s this thingy-ma-bob hiding exactly?” I asked, using only the most esteemed of vernacular skill.

“This “thingy-ma-bob” is in a suite on the top floor. The room’s occupied by Yorinobu Arasaka.”

“Yorinobu Arasaka… in Night City? Guess the screemsheets weren’t lyin’ this time.” Morgynn perked up, surprised.

“It’s on the lips of everyone in the city. Saburo Arasaka’s only surviving son, heir apparent to the Arasaka empire in town? Ha, Please.”

“Could it be? Emperor’s prepared to cede his throne after a hundred and fifty years? Doubt it. Man’s ruled since before may grandfather could shit in a toilet by himself.” I commented.

“Only a handful of people in Night City know what the Arasakas’ real plans are.” Evelyn said, sobering the conversation back to its intended course.

“Tellin’ us you’re one of ‘em?” Morgynn questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this woman’s demeanor. It’s mystery both perplexed her and frustrated her simultaneously. Who was this woman, and how the hell does she know what she knows? To have information about the specific whereabouts of someone like Yorinobu Arasaka was, is more than statement, it’s a flex of power. Even Alex, even though he was considered an up-and-comer, had been in the corp for five years before he was let go, and I’m almost certain he never knew the location of Yori. For this random woman to have that kind of info was absolutely something to be cautious of.

“So we’re not jumpin’ the corp. We’re jumpin’ Yorinobu Arasaka himself.” Morgynn stated, in utter shock.

“Eh. Yorinobu is a puppet. He lost all his cards years ago when he failed to do daddy’s bidding.” Evelyn informed, shaking her head at Morgynn’s eagerness.

_A statement I could actually sympathize with… to some extent._ I thought after hearing those words.

“Saburo’s had Yori’s balls in a vice for years. He might just turn the screw and crush them outright if he learns his son’s up to no good again.” Evelyn continued to explain.

“Even so… it’s still Yorinobu-fucking-Arasaka.” Morgynn said in a low tone.

“Yup. Top dog like Yorinobu is bound to have an army on call. Hotel’s prolly a goddamn fortress by now, too.”

“And that’s where you’d be wrong, dead wrong. Yorinobu keeps exactly no huscle around. Not one guard. Got rid of ‘em a long time ago.”

“Huh. Why’s that?” I asked, her genuinely perplexed as to why he’d do something that just seemed so… stupid.

“Surely you know what they say about Arasaka intel?” Evelyn replied, only slightly teasing. “Sneeze in Night City, and a cherry blossom falls in Tokyo.” A line I was sure that Alex would have been able to finish if he was here. “Yorinobu was convinced that his Arasaka security detail reported directly to his father.”

“Okay look, we’re getting nowhere with this. If you’ve got any spare aces up your sleeve, now’s the time to show ‘em.” Morgynn jumped in.

“Now, this should make your tits perk up. Yorinobu recently swiped the chip from an Arasaka laboratory. He’s made a deal with NetWatch, aims to sell it to them.” She said addressing Morgynn’s overt skepticism, specifically. “Have you spotted my ace yet or do I need to spell things out?”

“That’s all well and good, but what’s Yorinobu due to walk away with?” I asked, wanting to know more about the situation.

“Unimportant. All you two need to focus on is the biochip.”

“But he makes a point. What could cyberspace’s watchers and protectors offer him? Intelligence on his enemies?” Morgynn objected in my defense, sarcastically.

“And I said it doesn’t matter in the least. Because you’ll make sure the transaction never happens, and I get the chip.” Evelyn said, shutting down the point.

“Nope. Don’t buy it. Yorinobu has no need to ask NetWatch for anything, and NetWatch’s integrity rests on their neutrality. Why would they tarnish their rep by procuring stolen goods?” Morgynn said, not willing to let the contention die.

“You may be a netrunner but you don’t know much about corporate relationships nearly at all. NetWatch is a corporation that provides net security for all corporations. And collects eddies in the millions for it. But… in this day and age, everyone’s in the game, and no one can afford to be a saint. To win, one has to go all in.” Evelyn explained, dispersing Morgynn’s ignorance.

I decided now would be a perfect time to redirect, otherwise I could get caught in multi-hour catfight on the logistics of inconsequential details.

“Fine, so no Arasaka security detail on the device ‘cause Yorinobu whisked it away in secret. Now, where’s he hidin’ it?”

“Likely in a specialized container, one that mimics an organic neural environment. On the outside, looks like an ordinary briefcase.” Evelyn explained.

“And the case is…?” I inquired, needing to know more before we just embark on something that could very well end with us in a cell for the rest of our lives, or better yet, dead on a class corp hotel floor.

Evelyn decided now was a good time to move, as she uncrossed her legs and walked past us standing next to the entrance into the VIP room.

“You’ll see for yourself soon enough. Provided we’re done gossiping about the Arasakas.” She answered, not willing give up any more details as of now. I began to doubt she knew as much as would have us believe.

“One more thing. Data that’s on the chip – what is it?” I asked her, simply curious.

“Irrelevant. Entirely.”

“We’re talkin’ about data that Yorinobu Arasaka snuck out of Arasaka. What’s more, he wants to pass it onto NetWatch. Sounds pretty damn relevant to me.” I returned a bit more aggressively than I’d intended, sort of getting a little aggravated at her disregard for providing us with information that was obviously important.

“Listen, Sam—you’re Sam right?” She asked, trying to confirm my identity, as I responded with a nod. “The Relic – that’s my concern. Your concern – earning a paycheck. Just get the job done. I’ll make sure your bank accounts’re sated.” She said, once again disregarding my questioning.

But maybe she was right though—maybe I was being too high-maintenance about it. After all, I’m a merc here to do a job at the end of the day, a dangerous as all hell job, but a job nonetheless.

“OK then. What’s next?” I questioned, getting up from the booth as Morgynn mimicked me.

“Now comes the best part.” Evelyn said with a smirk. “Follow me.” She commanded as she pressed the button to open the V.I.P room door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three continued their walking pace though the back hallways of the bar, and getting full view of where all the working girls came to on break. They lined the hallways in brightly colored latex underwear, covered by other random items of clothing. From snow jackets to fake fur blankets. The hallways were a stark contrast to the upbeat atmosphere of just beyond the wall. The walls were concrete and nothing more, not even paint, just old posters dotted the flat, grey, surfaces.

“Got somethin’ for you. Should help you plan. Braindance from Konpeki Plaza.” Evelyn said as they continued on.

“How’s a braindance supposed to help? Need facts, not thrills.” Morgynn replied, showing her continued distaste of Evelyn’s ideas.

“Think BDs are only good for fondling virtual tits, jackin’ off to in those boxes?” Evelyn returned firmly. “No. They can be a very useful tool. Good for analyzing details human perception, even boosted, doesn’t grasp. Exactly what you need.”

It was obvious that she wanted to help the two, but Evelyn needed being cautious. Morgynn didn’t seem to take kindly to her skiddishness, she was all for planning things out, being aware, and having sense enough to vet somebody before you trust ‘em. But she just couldn’t help the feeling that this woman was not telling her something. Which didn’t make a lick of sense to her, if this woman really wanted our help, why would she keep details away, details that could very well save our lives.

“So what’s on the tape?” Sam inquired.

“Yorinobu’s suite. The glorious interior.” Evelyn replied, without skipping a beat. “You’ll need to locate the Relic yourself. Hope I grabbed enough detail to make that possible.” She finished, causing Sam and Morgynn to silently look at each other, having the same idea about what she’d just inadvertently revealed.

“Hold up… Mean to say _you_ recorded this?” Morgynn asked, stopping in her tracks, wanting to know what was actually going on before she continued any further with Evelyn’s plan.

“Mhm. BD rec implant. Why, you object?” She asked, as if nothing seemed off about it at all.

Just before Morgynn could blow up in Evelyn’s face, Sam got the first word out, completely aware of Morgynn’s… impassioned nature when it came to clients and fixers not telling her shit beforehand.

“Supposed to be Yorinobu’s pad on tape. Mean you were inside. You know each other?” Sam question, wanting to make sense of it all just as much as Morgynn.

“How else could I get all this intel? I know him pretty well, actually.” Evelyn replied with a suggestive smirk paired with a scratch at the back of her neck and a quick look to her red thigh-high heels, telling Morgynn all she needed to know—to which her face formed a noticeable grimace. “We have an arrangement. Strictly busines. Suits us both, I think.”

It all made sense to the two now, how she knew so much, and how she was familiar with shit and people that even Alex couldn’t have _dreamed_ of breathing the same oxygen of.

“Let’s see this braindance, then.” Sam said getting down to business.

“Judy’ll help. She’s a Mox, too. Besides, we go back, uh… years.” Evelyn informed, trailing off and alluding to an unknown past.

The three came to the basement of the establishment, upstairs noise now completely drowned out. Evelyn stopped in front of a door, and tuned to face the two behind her.

“Sam, Morgynn, this is important.” She said, finally showing a tone that was sobered, almost concerned. “Judy’s always been there for me. Always helped out. I trust her. But she’s a Mox, not the latest member of your crew. Try not to forget. So you two’ll be a good boys and girls, tread lightly and keep that tongue on a leash.” Evelyn teased, finishing her warning as he pressed the button for the two doors to open.

“Relax. Believe it or not, I’m no stranger to tact. In biz or life.” Morgynn replied, as the two began to match pace with Evelyn.

They walked through the cold server room until they came upon another set of doors which opened up into a place that resembled Vik’s clinic, though a fair bit more high tech. Sam looked around and couldn’t seem find a place that didn’t have a computer monitor every two feet. Morgynn seemed to look around, in awe and seemingly at home in this sort of place. She spotted a woman, currently involved in a braindance that had the news channel on had one of her legs kicked up on her desk and her head leaned back to enjoy whatever it was she was experiencing at the moment. Sam was surprised by her in his own way, she didn’t really appear as he’d come to expect from the typical Mox. She wore an outfit that was fit for a car mechanic rather than a someone of the Moxes gang. She wasn’t overly bright or loud, and didn’t possess much… “pizazz”, save for the many tattoos and multicolored green and hot pink hair that’d been shaved and styled in a unique fashion. In fact, she reminded him of his aunt, who was also a car mechanic—back in the clan.

“Ahem…” Evelyn said, clearing her throat loudly bring the woman in the office chair to attention.

The woman’s hands slowly reached up to shut off the BD headset. Once done, she looked over to Evelyn with a smile, dormant headset still wrapped around her head.

“Hey, there you are.” The woman greeted.

Evelyn seemingly having no time for pleasantries, got straight to the point.

“This is Sam, and this is Morgynn. They’re here for the BD roll. And guys, this is Judy – best braindance editor I know.” Evelyn said, introducing the three in a surprisingly polite manner.

“Enough, already. Gonna make me barf.” Judy said, shutting down her apparent sappiness, to the unintentional soft smiles of Morgynn and Samuel.

“Sensory sig amps, acoustic and emotive wave monitors… Top-shelf hardware.” Morgynn interjected with nerdy computer knowledge.

Morgynn’s attempt at conversation seemed to work, as Judy’s attention was torn away from the news.

She made a gesture with gesture with hand that expressed, “more or less” as her face and eyes squinted, an obvious attempt to stay humble, something Samuel found himself already respecting about this woman.

“Eh. Most of it’s customized. Only thing factory are the casings.” Judy replied, going tit-for-tat on Morgynn’s initial nerdgasm.

“Mod all this yourself?” Sam asked, wanting to jump in and flex a little of his own tech knowledge.

“What do you think?” Judy returned, only for Sam to shrug and nod, agreeing.

Morgynn continued to look around Judy’s office, becoming all the more impressed as she found new things to silently gush over every other second.

“Expression translator – Fuyutsuki, right? Thought the matrices on that series were fucked up.” Morgynn questioned, the words flowing so well and so natural that it almost sounded like she was just voicing her inner-thoughts.

“They were. But swappin’ out matrices’s simple. And this was the only model that’d support additional scanware.” Judy said, now proving that she was a match for all the lessons T-Bug had provided in the past for Morgynn.  
  
Not everything Morgynn knew came from Bug, but most of the new-age hacking stuff had been educated. Morgynn had always been a bright kid, daresay brightest in her neighborhood. But the inner-city doesn’t respect smarts, fancy words, and high-tech lingo, it respects style and action. Most of her childhood was spent _yearning_ to leave Night City and Heywood, find a place more conducive to what she wanted from life.

“Ahem…” Evelyn said, once again having to clear her throat. Good too, otherwise Sam they could have all been there for hours.

Judy took Evelyn’s seriousness in stride and just smiled back at her, and put her hands up in fake-surrender.

  
“All right, all right… Complied your BD, Ev.”

“What do you think? Will it do?” She asked her, wanting specifics.

“Still pretty raw… but yeah, oughta do.” She replied.

“Mhm. They need to get deep inside, that’s most important.”

“Hold on. Who’s actually going inside?” Sam asked, wanting to know if his first and only time in a BD would be looking through the eyes of the opposite sex.

“You, dummy.” Morgynn declared.

“No, no, I didn’t agree to that! Look, I say we do this the old-fashioned way… Rock-paper-scissors.” Sam stated, proposing his childish idea Morgynn.

“Rock-paper-scissors…?”

“You’re actually doing this?” Judy asked, giving them a look just oozed surprise, disappointment, and on some level, amusement.

Evelyn just gripped the bridge of her nose with her fingers and shook her head.

“Yeah. C’mon it’ll be fun.” Sam said, genuinely excited he might get to play Rock-paper-scissors with someone.

“Fine, but one round and one round only.” Morgynn said, pointing her finger at Sam as if she was a scolding mother.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way…” Sam said as he readied his hands.

Morgynn did the same and as they called out the name, “Rock!”, “Paper!”, “Scissors”, “Shoot!”, slamming their fists down onto their other palm with every call-out. Afterwards, the results were found. Sam had placed scissors and Morgynn went for the simple, rock. Making Sam the inglorious loser.

“—So cheated…” Sam mumbled as he went to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. And even though she passed the little game off as completely childish, she couldn’t help but smile, with her back turned to him, of course.

“Alright, let’s calibrate, tune it to him.” Judy said, hopping up and out of her office chair and moved over to her other desk where she would spend countless hours scrolling and editing BDs.

“Believe me, I’ve dealt with worse. Should see the Jig-Jig Street porn we gotta contend with sometimes.” She said, chuckling at her own joke.

“So, we drop Sam inside? Let him look, let him rummage around, right?”

“How ‘bout it, Sam? Raw braindance – ever taken a dip before?” Judy asked, scooting her wheeled chair back to get a clear view of Sam, who was still sitting on the chair.

“What d’you mean by “raw”? How’s this differ from the ready-mades?” Morgynn asked, hoping Judy could provide some new tech-nerd info.

“Huh. Ready-mades, provided they’re well made, should feed you feelings and impressions you’d never have the chance to experience yourself in realspace.” She explained to the both of them, despite Morgynn being the one to ask. “But It’s mass-market shit, so it’s pre-crafted, hard-coded, fenced in and manageable. A raw one… well, it’s more like a virtu enviro. Get to move around, look at things in detail.” She said, sort of overexplaining and beginning to nerd out over the specifics of her craft. But Morgynn didn’t mind, she loved to be around people with passion. “Editors use those layers to fish for juicer emotes and impulses, then use the ‘em to pad the BDs that go to market.”

“Well, now that we know how the sausage gets made, can we get on with it?” Sam said, rubbing is hands together, visibly nervous.

Morgynn was torn with his response. On the one hand, she was perturbed that he shut down her passion like that. On the other, she could feel for him, he’d never really experienced a BD, period. Now his first experience was with one that he had just been told was shaky.

“Yeah, settle in on that chair, and we’ll get you goin’” Judy said, seemingly recognizing her previous tangent and just brushing off Sam’s nervous remark.

Sam laid back on the blue BD chair as Judy got up from her seat and put the headset on him, aware of his inexperience. After which she hurried back to her desk.

“Gotta create your sensory profile first.” Judy informed.

“A what profile, now?” Sam asked. He swore that the more she talked about this shit, the more nervous he’d get. Stuff about shit he didn’t know compiled on more shit he didn’t know didn’t exactly make for a welcoming atmosphere. He knew everything there was to know about guns and cars, but this kind of stuff was just out of his range.

“Model of your perceptions and emotional responses. Need to adjust that so the raw BD won’t overwhelm you. If I don’t, best case scenario, you’ll get nauseous as soon as you’re in. Prolly barf like you would in a shoddy virtu enviro.”

“Mhm. And worst case?” Sam asked, torn between not wanting to know, but _needing_ to all the same.

“Your synapses sizzle like locusts in a deep fryer.”

“Yeah, just makin’ sure. ‘Cause I know people can have their brains baked, literally, burned out of their skull. Fire out of their eyes and the whole shit. But that could _never_ happen to me, right?” Sam finished sarcastically, paranoia starting to show.

“God, you were like this with Vik the first time you walked in, I’m really starting to think you might be a little bitch. And by the way, that’s netrunning, not braindances, dumbass. Plus, you’re not even jacked-in. You’ll be fine.” Morgynn said, trying to comfort him—sort of.

“Yeah, but we’re not about to let that happen, nuh-uh.” Judy said, trying o reaffirm Sam’s consciousness.

“OK, hit me. Just promise me it won’t hurt.” Sam pleaded genuinely.

“It won’t. Not this time.” Judy replied, quickly continuing on so as to not let Sam have another word in edgewise. “Now, sit still, look at me. Gonna run the analysis soft. Should feel a slight tingling…”

“Whoa…” Sam trailed off as his vision completely disoriented for a few moments, before becoming restabilized.

“OK, now let’s set the optics and other sensory sigs. Look smack into these two screens, pretend it’s an eye exam.” Judy said, continuing to walk Sam though the process.

The two little screens in front of him began to flash with lights, which slightly disoriented him but he regained composure quickly.

“Get a lot of requests like this?” Morgynn asked as Sam was focused on the BD headset.

“All the time. But it’s usually stuff the girls scroll at the club. I take that and do some routine porn tuning.” Judy replied honestly.

“Crank up the orgasms?” Morgynn asked, only half-joking.

“More like cut out the other shit. Fucking’s business as usual for these guys. Their minds wander… to grocery lists, spouses’ birthdays, late bills, whatever.” She began to explain, Morgynn a captive audience. “But even then, you can refigure things, mold the emotions into something unique, unforgettable. So, I can’t complain.” Judy finished, Morgynn, now with an involuntary soft smile, admiring this woman’s passion for her craft no matter how grimy.

“Hows it goin’ over there?” Sam asked, breaking up the moment.

“One more sec, need to get the pain receptor limiters in…” Judy said, with a pause following. “OK. All set. Need to test your profile first . Tossing in a sample BD. You can use it to get to know the editor.” Sam said, giving a nod of confirmation, seemingly accepting his fate now. “Now, lemme see. Where could we…”

Evelyn then got up from her silent position of observation and let out a sigh.

“Can’t he just use my recording? Why’re we wasting time?” She asked Judy.

_Bitch…_ Sam thought.

“So we don’t risk our necks. ‘Sides, won’t take a sec. Got somethin’ here. Should be perfect.”

“What’d you choose?” Sam asked, curious.

“Corner store hold-up in Heywood.” She said, a cheeky smile appearing on her face. “Real amateurs. Don’t even know where I got it. Suits our needs perfectly, though. You ready?”

Sam let out a long exhale of anxiety and confirmed,

“Boot it up.”

“Mhm… Lemme give you the tailored version first, let you get your bearings – then we’ll jump into editing mode.” Judy said, primarily talking to herself.

The lights on the headset once again began to flash as Judy commenced the countdown.

“Be diving in in 3… 2… 1…”

  
And a flash of white light was the last sight of the real world for Sam…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Criminal – Eminem**

“Plan’s simple, do nothing odd, don’t get creative. You go in, snatch the cash, get out, and we sell the BD to those psychofreaks from the studio.” He said, givin’ me all the direction, I needed and more.

While kept fucking around with the cameras, I couldn’t lie, I was getting’ antsy. Wanted to get this done quickly rather than the other way around.

“Got it, got it.” Charlie said, turning to me in his mask. “And remember – everything on full blast. They’ll spot us extra for a wicked adrenaline high.”

I wasn’t sure. I mean, holding up a store just to scroll a BD, for those freaks down in the Glen? Shit of the NCPD got on our ass for this we’d be two dead motherfuckers with no BD to show for it.

Charlie shut the breaker box lid and handed me some extra iron he was carryin’.

“OK, on ya go.” He commanded.

I pulled back the slide and walked up the sidewalk going into the place. My breathing was already ramping up—But damn it! I couldn’t afford to be a pussy about it! Needed to just get in and get out—piece of cake.

I walked in and saw that there was a grand total of three people in the joint, and suddenly, I was far more confident. I aimed my gun, waving it around, making sure they knew what was up.

“Down, everybody! On the ground! Wanna see you kissin’ the flooring!” I shouted, approached the checkout counter.

The first of the customers just bent down quickly and she covered her head in fear. The other was in my way and didn’t quite have the hustle I was lookin’ for. I smacked her across the head with my pistol. _Then_ she went down with some hustle. Damn straight.

“Money! Now! Or I will fuckin’ drop you! I swear to God!” I yelled at the man behind the counter, no sure if he was the owner or just an employee.

I aimed the gun at him, no way I’d miss the shot if he decided it’d be a good idea to play hero. He shook his head in response, cowering, blood drained from his face.

“Whoa! Yeah! Hey! I’m…! I…!” He stammered out, his brain scrambled, trying to find any way to save his own life.

I looked behind myself frantically, hoping to God that the PD didn’t jump my ass before I got done scrolling.

“NOW! Before I blow your fuckin’ head off!” I yelled as he finally got to work on the register.

He laid down everything in the register onto the counter, physical eddies and some change. Satisfied, and adrenaline definitely pumping now, grabbed the thick stack of cash and started walking backward, making sure they’d behave until I got outta the store.

Just about as I reached the front door, I made a break for it and—

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“AHHH!!” I said, being launched out of the BD. 

“Slow, deep breaths. Your cortisol and adrenaline spiked, but the soft activated your hormone blockers. Nothin’ happened, you’re alive and well.” Judy said calmly, as she had her arms crossed over the armest.

I could tell she felt at the very least concerned, as if she always hated this part with newcomers.

“That was… too much. Felt…could fell the guy’s… pain, his stress, his hope? Hope wrapped up in something’ else…” I stuttered out, barely able to form a complete sentence.

I looked to Morgynn, whose tune seemed to have changed, now seeing me like this—she knew I’d just been proven right on some level. She didn’t outwardly say anything, but I could tell by her soft expression that she felt pity for what I’d just gone through—and for being wrong about this experience.

“Mhm. Probably took a booster just before.” Judy replied, nodding her head, like she’d already head this shtick before.

She then raised her position and walked back to her desk-space.

“You’ll be fine. Got everything set up. Let’s switch over to editing mode.”

The lights once again began to flash in front of my eyes and the white flash was the last I saw of the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time I could hear Judy’s voice, and I was aware… of myself—of me, of Samuel. I was no longer this guy, I was still me.

“I’ll sever the link to the Bd roller’s sensory array. You’ll be able to look around freely. Whole scene’s yours.”

I was taken out of the man’s body and was now observing the areas around him like some omniscient entity. It felt how I guessed flying a drone linked up to implants would feel. Effectively, you are the drone.

“Full cam control in analysis mode, so move around, zoom in ‘n’ out, whatever else you come up with… Think of it as your own little sandbox. So, analysis mode – you control playback, can even pause when you feel the need. Then you use the editor console to unpause. Try it.”

It was only a thought, a thought with intention, that began the playback. And from then on, I was observing the very scene I’d just been a part of, in third-person.

“Plan’s simple, do nothing odd, don’t get creative. You go in, snatch the cash get out, and we’ll sell the BD to those psychofreaks from the studio.” I heard Charlie say, now just sort of… floating around, like a disembodied soul.

“Got it, got it.” Charlie said, just as Judy’s voice intruded from the outside.

“Preem as hell, right? Well, that’s not all. You can speed things up or rewind, whatever you like.”

Again, I simply thought and it did so. It… rewinded, like one of my dad’s old movies, and once I could only go so far, the two men just stopped moving.

“All good, neat. Now try fast forwarding a bit.”

I took her order and put it into action, and the two began to move quickly, unnaturally, until I stopped it.

“OK. You can also reset the recording. That’ll take you right back to the beginning. Try it.” Judy advised

I simply thought for it to, “begin” or “start”, or something along those lines and it just… reset, everything back to its beginnings.

“Now for some fun. This here’s why you came in the first place.” Judy said. “In analysis mode, you get to view and even scan details of the enviro recorded by the BD roller. Focus on the heat, the gun this gonk gets from his buddy at the beginning. Now scan it.” She ordered as I found the gun and just looked at it. A U.I came up on my eyes, as if my scanners were picking up something in the real world.

“Eexcellent.” Judy encouraged, satisfied with the data the gun brought in. “Now heads up. In analysis mode, you can ferret out background noise and conversations if the roller got close enough. This tech records everything, every little detail. Even the sights and sounds the roller was never aware of. To see the sources of the recorded sensory signals, switch to the audio layer of the editor. Go ahead and try that now.”

I brain simply selected “audio”, and it moved to it. All of the images became black and white, completely drowning out all visual stimulation. Now the only thing present, and hyperpresent, was sound.

“OK, good. Now you should see several sound signatures in the store. Choose one and hone in on it.” Judy disembodied voice once again commanded.

I looked around and saw, what can only be described as prompts. Green ripples in the fabric of the black-and-white space around me. All I need do was focus on them with intent, and the data was apparently transferred.

“Fuck! Argh, little shitheads…” The voice said, clear as day, but it was not there, it was behind the walls of the store. This tech, whatever it was, was powerful indeed. “Go restock. I’ll take the register.” How ‘bout you go suck a bag of dicks, hey?”

“So, any thoughts?” Judy asked curiously.

“Unbelievable. Seriously. Like it was happening right next to me.” I responded, not even a trace of fabrication in my voice.

“Yeah, it’s how BD recording implants work. They pick up everything, all the elements in the background, then an editor tweaks ‘em, makes ‘em pop. Keep playin’ with the sound, explore it a bit. We’ll move on when you get bored.”

She said, and I did so, I looked towards another one of the “prompts” and kept my focus there for a bit, analyzing the specific soundwaves.

“Pack of cigs, case of Broseph, and a couple of zappers.” One of the customers said, counting off their items. It was amazing to me that these little interactions were always there, just never picked-up on.

“Okay, we have a deal today in two flavors, Kani and—” The man I now knew to be the store owner behind the register said, before being cut off by my—his entrance.

I decided now would be a good time to switch back to color, to the visual layer.

“Sometimes you can analyze extra layers in the raw, stuff the roller’s cyberware picked up.” Judy’s voice said.

“Like what, exactly?” I asked, really only thinking back.

“Ev’s got Kiroshi optics that grab infrared. Meaning you should be able to grab heat signatures form her recording.” Judy said, which, now that I’d overcome the disorientation of this whole ordeal, made me sort of excited.

“Huh, hella nice.” I responded.

“Now let’s wait ‘til the guy punches out the gonk at the counter.” Judy ordered.

I resumed the recording and could hear the very lines I’d just spoken, spoken once again. The man walked up to the counter and punched out the customer, sending her flying to the ground.

“Scanning works on peeps, too. Go up to the wounded chick, try scannin’ her.” She said.

I focused on the fallen body and the data just kept rolling in.

“All right, next thing. Scroll forward to the part where our artist gets a lead injection.” Judy said, continuing to guide me though.

Just as I had done before, he did as well. Some part of me wanted to call out to him, tell him to stop, look around, and not be so goddamn jumpy. But this song had been sung long ago, man had been dead a long time, now.

He walked backward, and just as he was about to make a break for the outside, he received a clean bullet to the skull.

“See that? They shot him, an’ he never saw it comin’.” Judy said. “But you will. Here it comes – my favorite part of the game. See that blinking thing over the entrance? Security cam. Must’ve caught our shooter. You’ll see in a sec. Cam feeds to the screen behind the clerk. Roll back to where the screen’s in the kid’s field of vision. Then scan it.”

I rewinded, and he was brought back to life before my eyes, no different than I movie, I guess. He aimed his gun at the man behind the counter yet again. And I looked to the screen behind him.

After scanning it, a camera feed was displayed on the heads-up display. I could see the feed play out perfectly. I saw the man with the gun waltz in, before getting full vision, and enhancing the quality, I assumed it would be the other employee in the back. But as the video footage was enhanced, the guy began to look mighty familiar…

“His own choomba shot ‘im. Probably planned to all along. Musta got a nice slice of cred on the black market for a BD like this.” Judy revealed. “BD freaks are ready to pay a preem for a real flatline. Anyway, though, if you’ve seen enough, you can exit.”

I was taken aback, the pain of death that was inflicted upon me was from someone that, in the moment, I trusted. I couldn’t help but feel somewhat betrayed by that revelation. After all, I sat in the head of this kid, in full consciousness. For a time, I _was_ him, in every way that mattered. But it was time to stop messing around, I knew there was work to be done. I focused my mental energy hard to—well… wake up for lack of a better term, only thing that it could be related to.

I leaned up in my chair and the first thing I saw was Judy, still in her chair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, it’s ‘mpressive, right? It’s too bad most of the BDs we do here are only good for floggin’ the log…” Judy said letting out a disappointed exhale. “Anyway, you ready to do this, look at your rec?”

With my mental energy, well, let’s say “strained” I responded,

“Dunno, I… Let’s take a break. Still fell like that kid when… Phew, yeah, I think I’m done.”

“Sam, there’s no time. Get it together, please.” Evelyn piped up.

I wanted to tell her off so badly, but she was the client, and I had a job to do. I couldn’t… I couldn’t pussy out…

“OK, OK… Go ahead… Just need T-Bug to link in.” I said, to which Morgynn nodded.

Judy seemed to have an unexpected reaction; the entire time we’d been here she’d been cool as a cucumber. Now though, she hopped up out her seat, seemingly caught off guard by what I’d just said, looking around the room for some information.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who?”

“Another runner from our crew, security specialist. She’ll tell Sam what to look for while you guys analyze. No problem, I hope?” Morgynn informed.

“Actually, it _is_ a problem.” Judy replied, shedding her previously cool demeanor. “Not what we agreed, Ev.” She said, looking towards Evelyn with a sneer.

“Evelyn? I won’t get a damn thing out of this without T-Bug.” I pleaded, hoping that for just once, she’d take me serious enough to respect what I was asking for.

“Judy, please…” Evelyn said, seemingly taking my side of things.

“Ev, they want to bring a ‘runner in. What part of that don’t you understand?” She asked, growing more and more unlike her previous self. “How do I know she’ll only perch in this footage, observe, not fuck with anything?”

“Me – I’m your guarantee.” Evelyn replied in a stone-cold manner.

Judy just gave her a half-baked smile back, not believing her seriousness in the slightest.

“Yeah, right…”

“Help me this one last time. I promise everything’ll work out – just like we planned.” Evelyn said, pleading and bargaining with Judy.

“Okay. Call T-Bug and we’ll dive in, Sam.” Judy relented reluctantly, sitting back down in her chair.

Morgynn pulled out her holophone and dialed ‘er up.

Her hologram popped up as she answered.

“Hey, Morg. What’s happenin’?”

“Bug, listen. We got some useful footage from Konpeki Plaza. It’s a braindance.” Morgynn informed.

“Konpeki? Ohhh, thought as much…” Judy remarked at Evelyn… seemingly not in the know about that either, though unsurprised.

T-Bug seemed to hear the background noise.

“Someone there with you guys?”

“Judy and Evelyn. They’re chill. They’re helping me work though this BD.” I said extending my neck as far as I could over the armrest to be in frame for T-Bug.

“Uh-huh… All right – are either of you gonna tell me what this is about?” Bug asked.

“Listen… we need your help. Sam’s got no clue what to look for once he’s in.” Morgynn said.

“All right, what the hell? See if I can walk you through it.” T-Bug replied. “Jackin’ into your tech now, Sam.”

A warning symbol came up on my cornea that read, “Unauthorized Access”.

“Mh, you’ve gotta give me access. Opening port 1779… Secure protocol?” She asked, as Morgynn looked to Judy for the answer. Judy nodded her head and Morgynn did the same for T-Bug.

“Good, I’m goin’ in. Should be getting my request…” Bug stated, trailing off. “…now.”

“Got it. You ready?” I asked her.

“Milisec, OK, connection confirmed, now some quick temp ICE and… we’re clear.” She said, confirming her readiness. “Ready to dance.”

“Alright, fire ‘er up, Judy.” I ordered, as the lights on the headset began to flash again.

Knowing how this routine went by now, I just kept my eyes opened and waited for the inevitable…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Wallace – Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch**

Since Judy had cut the sensory shit, I was still able to see, and feel like myself, not like someone else completely. But I still noticed that I could _feel_ Evelyn’s emotions, anticipation and excitement… So, it almost felt as if I was only half me, and maybe that’s the best I could ask for.

I looked around a bit and as the terrain formed around me, I realized that I was in an elevator, and I could feel it’s momentum slowing to a halt. This must be the Konpeki elevator, I was here, and not.

“All right, Sam– eyes open. Gotta find out where Yorinobu’s keepin’ the Relic.” T-Bug’s disembodied voice said, echoing over far channels.

Once the elevator came to a stop, I could hear footsteps from outside the small chamber. But it was not ordinary footsteps, either. These sounded like a metal elephant, even though the doors muffled the sound a bit, I could still hear every step with perfect clarity. I threw my… purse over my shoulder and got ready to exit.

As soon as the doors opened, I was greeted with the suite… and _something else._ I quickly realized that the footsteps were coming from this… thing. It was hulking mass of black metal cybernetic hardware. Not even sure if it was completely an android or not. Standing at least seven-and-a-half feet tall, this walking tank revealed its ability to speak, and it spoke to me, on his way into the elevator I was just exiting from.

“You look like a cut of fuckable meat. Are you?” He said in a metallic, grainy voice, that made every fiber of my being crack under its profound weight. His towering figure simply walked past and entered the elevator as I could now feel Evelyn’s true fear of him. Since my mind and hers were equally paired, I somehow knew what she knew, the man-bot, his name was… Adam Smasher…

I’d heard the stories of Adam in my many years on the road, in passing, of course, he disappeared for the longest…was assumed dead for the most part. I guess that was no longer the case. It was common knowledge that Adam had a proclivity towards cybernetics, but something must’ve happened to turn him into… that.

“Evelyn… She… I felt her fear.” I said, to no one in particular, and almost out of reflex. “Sure, got it under control quick, too.”

“I said no.” Yorinobu stated sternly, sitting on his luxury stools, viewing the projected screen in front of him. “

“They’ll have my head for this…” The man on the screen protested.

“Then you shall perish for a good cause.” Yorinobu responded.

“But I—” The blonde man on the screen tried to reply only, to be interrupted by Yorinobu.

“Make yourself comfortable. I need a minute to finish.” Yorinobu said, addressing us, now aware of our presence.

“Listen in on that conversation, Sam. Could be something important.” T-Bug said, calling my attention back to the task at hand.

I then jumped into the editor mode Judy had shown me before, “exiting” Evelyn’s body for lack of a better term.

I switched to an audio-only layer. And the color of the scene went pale, with only the ripples of sound left to analyze.

While in editor mode, I continued the playback, now in full control of my consciousness, I could analyze. I scanned his phone, in an effort to synthesize his conversation with the man on the screen , to which he placed on a private call.

I heard the words come though crisply.

“The program is still in the trial phase. We cannot take it to market as-is!” The man who was previously on the screen warned.

“We shall see soon enough.” Yorinobu responded, clearly not giving a shit anyway.

“Please speak with your father. He’s taken a particular interest in this project, he can certainly explain the risks invol—” The man on the phone implored.

“My father is a tired, visionless old greybeard who thinks nothing will change and he’ll live forever in his tiny, frozen bubble!” Yorinobu exclaimed at him.

“I should not even be listening to such things!” The man shouted back.

“You will listen to this – Saburo is an addled despot utterly removed from reality, stuck in some fossilized vision of a world that no longer exists! Of a world that may never have existed!” Yorinobu commanded growing angrier as the conversation went on. The angrier he got, the more his thick accent become clearer to hear. “We have not seen eye to eye for the past twenty years. I am quite sure we won’t now.”

“Read the documentation, carefully. The Relic requires specific storage conditions, you _must_ abide them—”

“Noted. Enough.” Yorinobu said, cutting the man off and setting down his phone on the coffee table.

“Heard that? Relic docs gotta be around here somewhere. Look for them.” T-Bug prompted.

Before I did so, I made sure to scan the last of the current sound prompts I could find in the scene.

I found one that was placed directly on a decorative wall where the screen was projected.

“Hearin’ a drone – ventilation and cooling? Servers, gotta be. All the fancy doodads in here need to be controlled.” T-Bug said, intercepting my analysis.

I sped up the recording, and switched to the visual layer trying to find anything else of use, I was able to find a datapad the Yorinobu had been carrying on him.

“Manuel details a special temp-controlled container. Relic needs to be kept real cool.” T-Bug said looking over the data.

“So – chip’s gotta stay in the freezer?” I questioned for confirmation.

“Yep. Could damage it otherwise. OK, now switch to a thermal layer detection in the editor. Should be easier to spot where Yorinobu is keeping the chip.”

While I was there, I decided to scan another interesting item, a gun, that Yori kept by his bedside. I focused on it and retrieved a significant amount of data on it.

Before I even scanned it was it was clear to me that it was a Constitutional Arms: Liberty model, with some customization.

“It’s loaded, safety’s on. Good to know, though. Once y’all are inside, don’t forget about that iron. Sell it if nothin’ else.” T-Bug added.

After that, I reset the scene to the beginning, there were quite a few things that I hand an inkling would be useful.

I once again found myself in the elevator, now though, I could see Evelyn from a different perspective, instead of _being_ her.

I saw the giant metal monstrosity and scanned him. Analytics came up that he was now ninety-six percent decked out in military-grade cybernetics. The danger monitor labeled him as, extreme, a label I assumed was only reserved for the biggest of badasses. One thing was for sure though, he was one ugly motherfucker, that was for sure.

I moved on and past Smasher, scanning anything I thought looked to be of relevance. I saw what looked to be a fancy camera and focused in on it.

“Shit, camera packed with newtech – motion sensors, heat sig activators, IFF.” T-Bug said in a mix of concern and excitement.

“You skilled enough to kill it all?” I asked.

“Mucho more than enough. Just need access to their subnet.” She replied.

I scanned yet another piece of hardware that caught my eye, what looked like an over-modernized dildo stuck on a wall.

“Alarm firmware’s fresh, but… saw excited birds chirpin’ on a BBS. Somethin’ about lots of seeds fallin’ though the sieve. Lemme generate keys, I can forge their sigs.” T-Bug added.

I then fast forwarded the playback, not seeing else that immediately caught my eye.

Once Evelyn began to move around the suite, more became lit up for me to scan, I looked to the ceiling, and found yet another security system that caught my eye and focused in.

“Automated turret. Latest scanner model… Systems all connected to the server…” T-Bug trailed off, showing more concern.

“Can you shut ‘em off?” I asked her.

“Externally? No way. Gotta get in, check how they link into the system first.” She had a pause, trying to summarize her ideas about the security here. “Mmhm. Looks like all their security systems are linked to the hotel subnet. We need the Flathead. No other way to shut down these systems.” She added lastly.

“Can’t get around them ourselves?” I asked, wondering what we were to do if Alex and Jackie came back empty-handed.

“Nope. Least I’m fresh out of ideas.” T-Bug replied.

After assessing everything in the visual layer that I cared to, I threw myself into the thermal layer, and it did admittedly disorient me, being my first time.

Everything was bathed in blue and varying shades of orange and pink for anything that put off heat.

I spent awhile shuffling back and forth throughout the scene and suite. I looked scanned AC units, champagne buckets, wine coolers, anything that could possibly match what we were looking for.

  
After a good while, I came upon a suspicious area in the floor that was significantly cooler than the rest. The only reason I’d glazed over it so much was because it was only visible in a small part of the scene, for only a moment or two. It was far removed from just about everything else in the suite.

I honed in on it and received the data we needed.

“Right, grabbed the heat sig. Matches the spec in the docs.” T-Bug said over her distant comms.

“Yorinobu’s got the case here, guaranteed.” I responded, confident that I just had to be there.

“Mhm. We got it. Good work.” Bug added. “Alright, looks like we got everything we need. Quit outta the editor.”

At her order, I put my mind to it and pulled my consciousness back into the real world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June 28 th, 2077, 7:45 PM**

Upon my return I saw Judy, Morgynn and Evelyn all standing around me, waiting for mine and Bug’s analysis. And just like clockwork, Morgynn received a call…

“Got everything you need?” Judy asked

I returned with a smile, and a short sigh, happy to be done with it. “Yep, that’ll do. Thanks, Judy.”

Morgynn answered her holophone and T-Bug appeared.

“We got it. Later, T-Bug.” Morgynn said.

“Nice work today, you two. See ya soon.” She said, leaving just as quickly as she arrived.

“I’ll wipe the cache and your data. You were never here.” Judy said, generously.

She then got up from her chair and removed the headset from my head. She then handed it to me, with a soft, close lipped smile.

“Keep it. I’ll put it on Ev’s tab. Portable device for handling BDs. I already uploaded your calibration settings. Not as sophisticated as what we got here, but should do the trick.”

“And it keeps you outta harm’s way. Clever.” Morgynn added.

“Speakin’ of harms way. Know what I see lookin’ at you two?” She asked, giving a slight pause. “Walking, talking corpses.”

“Relax, we got it all under control.” Morgynn replied, to Judy shaking her head.

“If you fuck up and they come knockin’ on my door…” She said, voicing her worry.

“Judy… relax. That not gonna happen.” Evelyn said, trying to comfort her.

“Evelyn, please, for me… no shortcuts.” Judy pleaded with her. “You go that route, city’ll always win. So be careful.”

Evelyn made a sound just short of scoffing.

“ ‘Course I will be. Besides, we’ll talk in a bit.”

Evelyn lined up at the door to Judy’s office, giving me my silent que to get up and outta the chair and follow.

“Well, don’t worry. Won’t do anything to get you in trouble. But, uh… I hope to see you again?” Morgynn asked Judy hopefully.

“Depends.” Was the only thing Judy responded with.

“On what?” Morgynn replied, quickly.

“Whether you come alone or with a tag-along. Like another netrunner.” Judy returned.

“No ‘runners, ‘sides me, of course. I promise… See ya.” Morg said, trying to solidify trust with Judy.

“Guys, one sec.” Evelyn said, calling our attention. “Let’s walk.”

We walked over and out of Judy’s office now all secluded in another area of the basement.

“Well? What do you think?” Evelyn asked us.

“I think I see how you know so much about Yorinobu…” I said suggestively.

“It’s simple – men like pillow talk a bit too much.” Evelyn replied.

“So it’s just about the sex?” I asked her, wanting an honest answer above anything else.

“Biz. And biz only.” She responded.

“You sure Yorinobu doesn’t expect this kinda move from you?” I said, making my next question heard.

“He’s got no idea, trust me. He’s too busy with NetWatch to give me that kind of attention.” Evelyn stated. “Besides, even _if_ some suspicion takes root in his mind, it shouldn’t matter, he won’t react in time. And that’s something you’ll handle, right?” She said, deflecting the question back onto us.

“You’re not worried? Arasaka will flag and screen anyone who’s had dealings with Yorinobu.” Morgynn said, voicing her own concern.

“Well, they’ll have a long list, then. Packed full of big names. Much bigger than mine.” Was her only response, not the most solid in my opinion. “You tell me who they check first. Corpo hotshots and cutthroats? Or a little bedroom plaything like me?”

“Intel on Yori, the chip, the BD from Konpeki… Provided the winds are right, and plan’s perfect. A job like this comes one in a million.” I said, championing the idea.

“Mm. Thanks. Now the punch line, please.” Evelyn said, seemingly knowing me well enough already to see though that.

“Just sounds too good to be true. What’s the catch?” I asked.

“Cold feet? Are you looking to get out of it?” Evelyn questioned.

“No, but I wanna know if you’re really in control here. That you’re not sending us that sorta shit we can’t wade out of.” I said, finally getting the courage to just spill my worry all over the floor, outright.

“Sam. I have no reasons to haze you. We’re in this together. Really. Trust me that I got this.” Evelyn said, trying to encourage us.

After a pause that went on a little too long, Morgynn broke in,

“So, what now?”

“Guys…” Evelyn responded, trialing off, most definitely about to follow up with something. “Do this job for me. I mean me alone. No splitting the payout with anyone else. No middlemen. No Dex.”

  
Morgynn seemed to be more shocked at that revelation than I was. From the beginning she was trying to drive a wedge between us and Dex, and now that her manipulation had failed, she needed to make her claim, fully.

“You wanna fuck over our fixer. I _knew_ something was up.” I retorted.

“Dex is a middleman. And a useless one, at this point.” She said shrugging her shoulders, simply not understanding why we were holding on to Dex so strongly.

“Evelyn, you don’t mess with fixers. That’s the one rule every merc in this city knows – and actually follows.” Morgynn piped up.

“But if were smart—” Evelyn said, trying to negotiate further.

“Doesn’t matter. Mistake like that’ll cost you your rep. And without a rep, you’re nobody.” I said, interrupting her negotiation before she could go any further. “You sure you wanna do this?”

  
“Better ask yourselves that question. Do you want to spend the rest of your days blasting scavs? Or become a legend overnight? Your choice.” She fired back, not willing to accept her defeat.

“Look, if we agree, there’ll be hell to pay. For sure.” Morgynn said firmly.

“I know. Whatever you decide, it stays between us.” Evelyn responded in an almost solemn voice. “I can offer fifty percent. Eddies enough to do whatever the hell you like.”

“We’ll be finished. Dex won’t forgive a dirt move like this.” I objected.

“Dex isn’t the only fixer in town. But my offer’s the only one you’ll ever get.” She replied.

“Huh, OK. Let’s think on it for a bit.” I relented, still not completely on-board in the slightest

“Mmhmm. If you need me, call. I send you two my number.”

“OK.” Morgynn responded, clearly overwhelmed by all we learned today.

“Good luck.” Evelyn said as she walked away, back into Judy’s office room.

I lightly slapped Morgynn on her back to break her out of her daze. We moved forward and out of the building. It was almost dark now, sun’s light barely still over the horizon.  
  
Morgynn then had the bright idea to call Dex and inform him of what’s gone on here. At least everything we _cared_ to tell him… for now.

His hologram popped up on her holophone and he asked.

“Alright then, how’s it goin’, Ms. Herrera?”

“Turns out Evelyn’s recording from Konpeki was worth our time.” She relayed.

“Beautiful. T-Bug already called; said she’s workin’ her magic.” He responded.

“Question: Anything on Alex and Jackie? Anything on the Flathead?” I asked his hologram.

“Nothin’ yet. I assume their still cleanin’ it up.” Dex replied. “T-Bug says no chance at that chip without that bot. So, we’d all better hope they get it back in good condition.”

  
At that, we just walked out to the car in the parking lot, drowned in the pink neon light of the, “Lizzie’s” sign. Morgynn switched it on, and we talked over what we’d just been though…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 9 down! Yeah this one took some grinding to get out! Now the next chapter(s) may very likely be split into two parts, so expect that. This one was on the cusp of being long enough for me to cut it, but I decided against it.


	12. The Heist (Part 1)

**DateTime Data**

**June 29th, 2077, 6:47 PM**

Today was the day… All this planning came to an end and we actually got to do what we were being paid to. Not all this other shit, though it was admittedly important. Earlier today, we all went down to the El Coyote to play pool, have drinks, and generally just shoot the shit, as was the case for just about every other city-swimmer there. Afterwards Sam and Jackie decided to head out to get some overdue payment from Wakako, as well as Morgynn’s errand that T-Bug had given her a couple of days back. I went back home for a few hours, and sat and watched the news waiting for Morgynn to come pick me up and take me to The Afterlife. You see, Morgynn was the only one with a functioning vehicle in this little group of ours, which made it a chore for everyone else to get literally anywhere, an issue I intended to remedy soon. Provided this job went the way it was supposed to, buying shit like a Rayfield would be an afterthought.

After a couple of hours sitting around, doing nothing of real note, I got a text from Morgynn that read, ‘here. move ur ass.’ To which a small part of my brain said, ‘That’s funny! NOW SMILE, JACKOFF!’ And as if did so, I obeyed and a little, soft, closed-mouth smirk came on my face as I quickly got ready and made my way down to where she was parked. We exchanged a couple of words about each other’s current state and errands, and then we were off to The Afterlife.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to The Afterlife’s parking lot. I could immediately see Sam sitting down next to the entrance in his brown leather trench coat, scrolling through his new holophone with eyes of boredom. Though, when recognized the car, he rose from his sitting position and began to walk over the parking spot Morgynn had chosen. We opened the door to the car and bailed nearly at the same time. Sam approached us in the lot and asked.

“What held y’all? Called ya like thirty minutes ago.” He said, addressing Morgynn.

“I know, I know. Got held up in traffic before I got to princesses’ place, here…” Morg said, gesturing at me.

I didn’t respond with a verbal retaliation, only a scrunched face.’

“…Fuckin’ pigs took half-an-eternity to pick up those blocks around Watson.” Morgynn stated with a sigh of frustration.

“Yeah. Blows my mind how they can put them things up in only a couple of hours, and slower than a lizard in a blizzard when it comes to tearing ‘em down.” I added.

“Lizard in a blizzard”. You come up with that?” Morgynn asked, looking at me.

“Yep. Right off the dome.” I replied proudly.

“Not sure if I should be surprised or just…horribly disappointed in you right now.” She said as we returned our conversation to Sam.

“Where’s Jackie?” I asked him.

“He’s down the steps, on the phone with Misty.” He responded.

We approached the entrance to The Afterlife bar and Jackie came walking up the steps, still on the phone. Thought now speaking Spanish, which made me assume it was his mother now.

“Por que ya tenga planes para esta noche!” He exclaimed over the phone, telling her that he’d already made plans for the night. “Virgen Santísima, ma! Te vas a enterar manãna!” He continued, trying to console his mother’s worries about his activities. “Yo también te quiero, ma.” He finished telling her that he loves her, and putting his holophone pack in his pocket.

He smiled at us three on in front of him.

“Heh. ‘Bout time, holmes!”

“What’s new with Señora Welles?” Morgynn asked, seeing his frankly tired-looking expression.

He looked down and a peculiar expression appeared on his face, one of guilt. “Ehhh, y’know. She’s worried about me – whatever. Can’t help herself y’know – checkin’ in to see if I’m not rottin’ in some dumpster… like most of the Welles boys.” He said with an exasperated sigh. “It’s really startin’ to wear on me. More I tell her everythin’s OK, more I feel like I’m lyin’.” His expression then returned to one of joy, even if manufactured. “But that’s done after tomorrow. Afterlife, here we come, baby! Yeah!”

“Funny…” I said, looking over the entrance to the bar.

Jackie seemed perplexed by my lack of excitement. He gave me a questioning look and asked,

“What?”

“For a club with the hottest contracts in town, doesn’t look like all it's bigged up to be.” I said, voicing my inner thoughts, outward.

“God, I didn’t know you were a crotchety-ass old man, Alex.” Sam fired at me for my comment.

“Look, it’s what’s on the inside that counts, choom.” Jackie encouraged.

  
He shifted his head for us to follow him down the stairs and into the bar proper. Morgynn made the first steps and took the lead behind Jackie as Sam followed in line with her and I took the position of last.

Clearly excited, Jackie turned around while in the antechamber and exclaimed at Morgynn.

“Ready to get your cherry popped?! Yeeeah! Come on!”

“Place used to be a morgue – you guys believe that?” Sam said, apparently having done his research.

“Who woulda thunk…” I stated back, unenthusiastically as we approached the bouncer.

“That’s right! Way before our time, that. When proper burials were still a thing for the masses.”

  
We all stopped in front of the door waiting to be addressed by the bouncer guarding the door. His face had been reconstructed with cyberware a couple of times, though not near to the extent of those Maelstrom bastards. But his jawline and nose were reinforced with metal plating, a fairly common cyber-fashion arrangement for people in the past few years.

“An’ who might you clowns be?”

  
Sam seemed to let his excitement overshadow the fact that the man clearly couldn’t give two shits.

“Name’s Sam, and this here his Jackie, Morgynn and Alex.”

Not only did he decide to introduce us to the bouncer, but he did so with the energy of an eight-year-old boy scout, which made it all the more cringe-inducing.

“Oh, is that supposed to sound familiar?” The bouncer replied, playing along sarcastically.

“It will soon. We’re here to see Dex.” Jackie piped up, surprisingly taking up for Sam.

It was not common for Jackie, or any of us for that matter, to take up for Sam when he went on his periodic social blunders. When he first came to the city, he had business sense, but that was about it. He’d greet people with way too much energy in the mornings and would generally put off the vibe of being an easily-manipulated child, despite being older than me and Morgynn. I didn’t know if it was because of his past, or the fact that he’d spent so long on the road, probably only getting to interact with an actual person every two-or-three days, but the man had spirit. Unfortunately, Night City chews up and shits out spirit on the daily.

I saw the bouncers eyes glow blue as he made the call through his R.S.T to Dex.

“Yo, Dex. Got four lives ones sayin’ they’re here to see ya. Yeah? All right, then.” He said over the phone call, afterwards, his eyes returned to their original color. “Says he needs a second or two. Go get yourselves drinks or somethin’.” He finished, relaying the info from Dex to us.

Jackie just smiled at the bouncer as the sliding doors behind him opened up and he moved aside.

“Way ahead o’ you, viejo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: Empire Of Steel – Essenger, Scandroid**

As we all walked in, one after another, and I noticed the whole atmosphere change. Outside, it was wannabe mercs who’d wish they could get inside, it was the goal of life for them. Even I had underestimated this place. Granted, the crowd outside didn’t exactly fill me with confidence. Inside though, my ears where greeted by the sound of steely techno music, as would be only proper of an establishment like this. The floors were all steel and with the walls being a mix of glass tile and bright LED strip lights. There were vent units that blew fog out and onto the floors, playing to the whole lore of the place’s macabre origins. If one looked around for a just a couple of moments, even badly, they would be greeted with characters the likes of which I’m not sure could be found in any other facet of the city. People dressed in clothing old-fashioned and new-age, a captivating blend of rugged, worn experience, and hot and fresh talent. To this crowd I’m sure our little group would fit into the latter. But by far the most alluring thing was the centerpiece, the bar itself. It had the look of retro diner bar, with some major cavoites. It was adorned in lime green neon lights with a sign attached to the aluminum overhead that read, ‘Afterlife’. As a matter of fact, the entire place was doused in lime green light that reflected off of the cloudy fog that hugged the flooring. I had to give it to ‘im, Jackie was right, yet again, this place was indeed special.

“This is it…” Jackie trailed off excitedly, trying to pace himself as he approached the bar, to at least _come off_ as cool and collected. “The heart ‘o Night City!” He said turning around to us as we all looked admired the place’s different offerings. “That’s it right there – beating. Hear it?” He continued, pointing at the bar itself. “Can you imagine? Susan Forrest, Boa Boa, maybe even Morgan Blackhand…” He said, letting the excitement drip from his voice now as we all took a seat at the bar. “All sat on these stools, fell asleep at this very same bar.”

“And now it’s looks like we’re up.” Sam added, only inflaming Jackie’s cheeriness.

Just after we sat down, I saw a woman in a yellow tank-top sweater-shirt, walk behind us and then into view. As soon as Jackie caught a glimpse of her, his eyes widened into the size of tuna fish.

“ ‘Ey. See that old lady there?” He said turning to us three who were all sat consecutively to his right. “That’s Rogue – best fixer in all o’ Night City.”

I wasn’t a merc nerd like those three, and mostly knew about the _really_ big-time ones, like Johnny Silverhand, Morgan Blackhand, and Weyland. But even I knew about Rogue, I think most people in Night City did. Morgynn seemed to have the look of an epiphany on her face.

“Shit. I knew I saw her from somewhere, she was comin’ in right behind us.”

“Thought Dex was the best.” I said, calling Jackie out on his contradiction.

  
He shook his head and smiled.

“Pff… Rogue was linin’ up jobs when Dex was still shittin’ in diapers, heh. Place belongs to her.”

Just then, the bar-hand came up to us and asked,

“What can I getcha?”

“You order.” I told Jackie, giving him permission to get us whatever the hell he wanted. It was his big night after all.

“Four Tequila Old-Fashioneds with a splash of cerveza and a chili garnish.”

“A quadro of Johnny Silverhands, comin’ up.” The bartender said pulling out the necessary ingredients from various spots around the bar.

I looked around as she began to mix the items together, and saw that Sam had apparently taken a liking to her, visually. He followed her every move.

“Right on, chica.” Sam blurted out, although feeling no shame in saying it. He’d been around the block too many times for that.

“Somebody did their homework.” She said, pointing at Sam with a cheeky grin.

“Looks like the dog ate mine…” I said, joining the conversation.

“Age-old tradition. Drink’re named after our regulars.” She informed, not necessarily to anyone in particular, as Jackie and Morgynn seemed to already know, and were not in the least surprised.

“Say I wanted a drink named after me – what would I have to do?” Sam asked her, while also pairing his question with a charming smile.

She did not respond immediately, still mixing the drinks together. Once she was finished, she slid the glasses to each of us.

“Snuff it.” She responded as we all looked down at her artform. “In mind-blowingly spectacular fashion. Mid-op’d be the best.”

Jackie seemed to enjoy every bit of this atmosphere to the fullest I ever seen him enjoy anything. Everything about it, from the temperature of the chamber being colder than a normal bar, to the lore of their in-house tradition. It filled him with a sort of ecstasy.

“Aah, what a beauty of a, TRADITION!” Jackie yelled, his voice climbing, and clearly having fun with the idea.

Afterwards we looked back at our drinks and came to the silent conclusion that it was time for a toast. Sam raised his glass and gestured for me to take it. Jackie and Morgynn also lifted their glasses, lying in wait for my inevitable words.

I lifted my glass, and looked at the clear liquid inside, swishing around. The rim of the glass had been coated in lime juice and chili powder, an appetizing little drink to be sure.

“To this!” I said, happily, eliciting a groan from both Morgynn and Jackie and a hearty laugh from Sam.

“Chingada madre… Fine, have it your way!”

All the same, they took a deep gulp of the drink and cringed at the stiffness. First swig was always the worst.

“Who else can we drink here?” Sam asked, still grimacing from the taste.

“All on the menu…” She responded to him sliding us small paper menus.

“ ‘Cept there’s a spot missing. Morgan Blackhand, right?” Morgynn inquired.

The bartender smiled at her quick wits.

“Heh,’s true. Morgan’s yet to make up his mind if he’s dead or still kickin’.”

“Huh, nobody knows what happened to him… think he’s still alive? It’s been years…” Jackie commented at the bartender.

“Why not? Look at Rogue. Peeps of that era – a species unto themselves.” She responded.

“Guess dyin’s a small price to pay for goin’ down in history.” Morgynn lamented.

“Gotta live like a legend first, though, eh?” Jackie responded, with words of encouragement. “Death… s’nothin’ but the final flourish.” He trailed off. “Oh, and by the way, name’s Jackie Welles. You wanna write down my recipe?” He offered towards the bartender.

“Hmm… sure.” She said, not completely certain.

“Shot of vodka on the rocks, lime juice, and ginger bear… oh, and most importantly – a splash of love.” He said with a cheeky grin.

I smiled at his confidence to say that out loud, even in this place. It was a cocktail he made for us a lot after we were either sore, bruised, or generally banged up after a job. He’d say, ‘Vik can’t fix everything instantly, but this sure as hell can.’ When he’d offer the glass for us to drink. It was a sort of initiation thing for him. When myself and Sam came along, not sure about Morgynn, but I’d assume her as well. We’d all be offered that drink after our very first job together as a reward, no matter how piss-poor the job went down.

I got a bad feeling in my stomach that I’d been struggling with all day, not sure that Asian stand was the best for me, yesterday.

“Hey got a sick feelin’ in my gut. Gonna go open the airlock, K?” I said signaling to them that I was headed for the bathroom.

They all nodded as I got up and left for the bathroom, continuing their conversation with the charismatic bartender.

“So, what’s your name?” The voice of Sam said from behind, slowly getting further, and further away.

“Claire…” The bartender replied to him, nearly out of earshot as the ambient sounds obscured her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I turned the corner on my way to the restrooms to which I was directed, I passed many different entertaining characters, cowboys with half-metal bodies askin’ about yesterday’s news. Rich mercs that’d already made it big trying to convince everybody who didn’t know who they were that they meant something to this city. But no event was so entertaining as this little interaction I got to observe.

“Rogue told me you were the one to talk to.” A tan-skinned woman said, clearly hesitant according to her voice.

“Relax, it’s taken care of, we’re set. Now, about the eddies. Who’s payin’, exactly?” The man to whom she was speaking replied softly with a noticeable southern twang to his voice.

I noticed all of this on the fly, and as such, I got a glimpse of the man as I passed them. He had short cut black hair, similar to my own. But he was far bulkier than was, but also a few inches shorter than me, but still stood an inch or two above his female compatriot. My body was built as long and lean, growing up I was always suggested to become a basketball player or track runner. Ultimately, I became a swimmer back in my schooling days, but I begged to become a runner after the first two semesters of that shit. Waking up at 5:30 AM every morning only to dive into what seemed like freezing-cold water every single day was more than a little disheartening for a young teen.

“6th Street. Why?” The woman replied.

The man quickly shook his head, dispelling the thought.

“Nothin’, nothin’… Just that I’m runnin’ up some pretty steep expenses.” He replied to her, stepping a bit closer, and beginning to pace slowly.

“I’ve dealt with 6th Street before. We do the run, they’ll transfer the cred.” She reinforced with certainty.

“ ‘Course, yeah. I’m sure it’ll work out.” The guy responded, his comrade’s reassurance seeming to be successful.

After that, I decided to take one look behind myself as I passed them. I got a full view of the woman’s red-leather jacket. It had an interesting and intricate design on it. And said, ‘Aldecaldos’ on it.

_So, she’s a Nomad? Figured as much._ I thought.

Certain people just give off a strong vibe, and it would have been hard to mistake her for anything other than a nomad, no matter how hard she hypothetically tried to hide that fact. I however, did find it odd that a nomad would be within eight miles of this place, let alone inside of the place. So those two must have been doing something right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song Choice: The Good, the Bad and the Dirty – Panic! At The Disco**

  
After I was finished with my… business in the bathroom stall. I exited and washed my hands. I caught my reflection was entranced by it. All the thoughts, doubts, and worries about tonight just came flooding in. I sat there, expressionless, staring at myself I the mirror, and beyond that. I honestly couldn’t say how long I was there before I heard a loud metallic banging sound coming from the slide-door to the bathroom.

“Hey! What’s goin’ on in there?!” A loud, deep voice exclaimed though the thin metal door.

“Be out in a second!” I exclaimed back.

I took some water from the still-squealing sink and splashed it onto my face, to try and dispel the thoughts, trying my best to keep my eyes away from my reflection so as to not me enraptured by its unholy spell again. I took a small towel to dry my face off and once again heard the call to action.

“What the fuck’s takin’ so long?!”  
  


“I said hold on a fuckin’ second!” I yelled back at the man behind the door, no sign of apologetic tone in my voice anymore.

I decided that now was the time to leave, otherwise the guy on the other side was liable to simply break down the door himself I kept him waiting any longer. I went over and unlocked and opened the door. As the lock indicator turned from a digital red, ‘occupied’ label, to a green, ‘vacant’ label, and slid open, I saw the exceptionally angry face of the man from before, the man who was accompanying the jacket-lady.

He aggressively grabbed me by the leather collar of my jacket and steamrolled me back into the steel bathroom stalls, making a loud bang in the bathroom as the sliding door closed shut behind him. We were alone, the both of us here.

“Think you can just talk to me like that bitch?” He said still grabbing hold of my collar.

I’d been bullied back in my school days and this reminded me heavily of that experience, it’s the only thing that this could be related to. I knew to try and be calm to solve this sort of immature shit before getting violent.

“Calm. Down.” I replied firmly, but still no raise in tone.

“Calm down?! Look where the fuck you are right now! I could cold-cock you right here and now if I so desired, and your scrawny-ass wouldn’t be able to do shit about it!” He continued on, only growing angrier at my command. As he talked on, spit just kept gathering on my face.

“What’s your name?” I asked, still in a stone-cold tone.

“What?! My name?! Are you tapped?!”

“Your name… What is it?” I reaffirmed, hoping the message made it two his brain on the second attempt.

“Nash Bane. And you keep on with this bullshit, and that’ll be the last name you ever hear.” He threatened.

In reality I’d been trained in just about every form of martial arts known to man at Arasaka, though was a master of none. Even still, it would be _more than enough_ to incapacitate him, and leave him broken and bleeding on the bathroom floor.

Hearing no response from me initially, he lifted my weight from the stall and slammed me back into it, which surely caught my attention.

“I know you’re retarded, but I didn’t know you were fuckin’ deaf too, are you?” He said, getting closer to my face, and showering my face in a veil of spit.

I quickly dislodged his meaty hands from my collar faster than he could react and left him there. I shoved past him and quickened my pace to get out of the cramped bathroom.

“See you on the flip side… Nash.” I said, making sure my tone stayed consistently stoic, but also making sure that I made it ominous.

He wanted so bad for me to punch his ass, probably to go tattling to Rogue or the bouncer to have me ejected. I could’ve done so, easily, but I thought of the job and mostly of Jackie, Morgynn and Sam, and how much fun they were having. More so than losing the meetup spot with Dex and Bug, I’d have hated for them to miss out on my account. I spared him, and not only his life but with zero consequences for assaulting me, I showed him mercy. And in that moment, I was thankful He wasn’t present to see that. Had he been… the act of leaving his body in any other state than it leaking its warm blood on the floor would have disgusted _Him…_

I wiped the spit from my face and continued walking. Apparently, Nash had finally closed the door shut and did what he went there to do in the first place. As I made my way back to the bar, luckily with no black eye or the like that I’d have to explain to gang, I made eye contact for the first time the Aldecaldo woman who was sitting by herself at a table for two, drinking a bear. She’d assumedly been waiting for Nash to return to her, having no knowledge of what had just transpired between us, she gave a silent nod of mutual acknowledgement and I returned the gesture before moving on.

_She was definitely bangin’ that was for goddamn sure._ I thought to myself as I continued my trek to the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex sat himself back down in his designated stool without a word, Claire continued the conversation.

“Heard you were Dex’s latest finds.”

Jackie waved his hands in a manner that one would when hearing an opinion that they didn’t quite believe.

“Just biz, no big deal.” Jackie replied, downplaying the mission they had to embark upon that night.

Just then, a man approached the group of young mercs from behind dressed up in a dark brown leather jacket and slim shades. He looked halfway between white and Arabic.

“Mr. DeShawn see you now.” He informed in broken English; his accent clearly Russian.

The group all nodded politely and smiled at Claire before rising from our seats.

  
“Break a leg.” She said kindly.

Once they’d all risen, the Russian man made no overt expressions and simply turned around and commanded stiffly.

“This way.”

As they walked, Jackie thought to strike up conversation.

“Damn, holmes, you’re huge… Work out?” He complimented.

The man just kept walking, only indication he ever offered that he’d even heard Jackie was a simple,

“Mm.”

“Same here, y’know, in the ring. You do some kinda exotic shit? Kempa? Ninjitsu?” Jackie once again said, desperately trying to be friendly with the guy and pry some information out of him.

Again, all he offered back was a grunt of acknowledgement.

“Think you could take me, drop me?” Jackie asked him, in no way insinuating a fight of any kind, just guy talk.

As their guide turned the corner in the backroom where he’d taken them, he stood by a door inside and said,

“In here.” The man said, taking his position by the door.

Jackie just sighed and commented in Spanish, so as to not anger the bodyguard.

“Este pinche tipo…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DateTime Data:**

**June 29 th, 2077, 7:09 PM**

After being directed in by the guide, they walked inside of what seemed to be a VIP room of sorts, but much more high-end than what Lizzie’s offered. It was a chamber inside of a chamber. But as the group entered, they could now hear the voice of Dex clearly talking to someone who was already here.

“That’s right, Excelsior.” Dex commented, on the phone with somebody at the moment.

There was a large black crate that Alex saw sitting by the entrance to the closed-off booth. Alex immediately recognized it as the Flathead case he handed off to Jackie, and Jackie handed off to T-Bug earlier today, as those were his errands. He picked it up and walked inside behind everyone else.

Once we’d all entered the enclosed booth that Dex had rented out, we received a soft smile from T-Bug and even Dex himself.

“Cold, hard eddies as per usual. Gotta bounce.” He said, ending his phone call. “Well, if it ain’t the Breakfast Club.”

“Whole family in one place! Hah! Finally!” Jackie exclaimed, with palpable energy, his excitement for tonight reaching a fever pitch.

“First time in realspace.” T-Bug added specifically looking at Samuel.

“And the Flathead?” Dexter asked to everybody.

Jackie smiled at Alex, silently applauding him still for a job well done.

“Let’s see this bad boy…”

Alex then promptly opened the case to reveal the bot in good condition, and held up the control shard to boot, before gently setting it back in place.

“Hey, Bug. Didn’t get a chance to tell you before, but thanks for your help back at the scav haunt.” Morgynn said, quickly making a small shift of subject.

“A few reapers less in the city – good thing.”

“Damn right. City Hall should be fuckin’ thankin’ us.” Sam replied.

At Dexter’s behest the three young merc who had yet to take a seat, did so at their appropriate places.

“Sweet booth. It soundproof?” Jackie asked, simply trying to make conversation.

“Jackie…” T-Bug said, trying to keep him on track. He had habit of talking about meaningless shit a lot when he was anxious or excited.

“Now, now, Mr. Welles is right. We gon’ be goin’ over some sensitive material.” Dex countered, taking Jack’s side of things. “But if it’s all right with y’all, I’d like to start with a question for Mr. Kayden…”

His targeted approach surprised Alex, who really didn’t see Dexter as the kind of guy to perpetuate that specific kind of conversation. In Alex’s mind, he Dex must’ve suspected something.

“Evelyn Parker – how’d you fare?” He said, pointing his smoking cigar at him.

“Well as I could have, I guess. Walked around Konpeki Plaza, inside, from that raw BD she scrolled.” Sam replied to him, a bit quicker than he thought he should have, given the situation.

“Mhm. Bug already filled me in.” Dexter replied calmly, as he was in all things… thus far.

“So you know the target, Yorinobu Arasaka. The emperor’s son and heir apparent.” Morgynn jumped in.

“Mhm. Man with the million-eddy name and no talent to back it up.” Dex spat confidently. “Evelyn Parker’s “special friend”… So she just wanna see wha’ss good, or was there somethin’ else?” He asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

“Parker chick… I dunno – sent out mixed signals, so I got mixed feelings.” Sam replied truthfully.

  
Sam was still not completely sure who to trust here, if anybody. Although, it was Evelyn who approached him first about cutting Dex out, so maybe she was just trying to get the upper hand, or maybe she only did that because she knew Dex for what he was, and knew that he was new to the City, trying to protect him.

“One night – sippin’ Champaradise with Yorinobu. Next night – chattin’ it up with regulars at Lizzie’s… Worlds don’t match up.” Sam finished.

“Struck me too…” T-Bug added, falling in with Sam’s observations.

“You sayin’ we puttin’ two and two together and gettin’ five? Some part of the equation’s missin’ then, clearly. S’why y’all got a fixer. Anyone try to fuck you, they first gotta fuck their way through Dex DeShawn’s three-hundred-pound ass.” He said with a hearty, slow-moving laugh as they all joined-in for a couple of moments. “Anything else?”

Sam thought for a moment. He knew that he and Morgynn didn’t have to make that decision yet. Not until they had the chip, at least. Besides Jackie and Alex and T-Bug had no _idea_ about Evelyn’s plan and we had yet to go over it with them. And they could hardly do that in front of Dexter himself. So he thought to provide a neutral answer to Dex since he was the chosen mouthpiece, for now, play along a bit longer, at least until they could all communicate it clearly to one another about next steps.

“Think she just wanted to see what our unit was really about.” Sam said, hoping that Dex wouldn’t be able to pick up on anything in his voice.

He leaned up from his laid-back position in the booth. Now hunched over he repeated.

“Wanted to see what we was about” huh…?”

  
Dex merely nodded his head, but Morgynn could tell that, even though he accepted the answer, he didn’t quite believe it one hundred percent. She decided she’d need to throw him off the scent, and quick.

“How ‘bout we go over the plan? Whatcha got for us, Dex?” Morgynn asked, shifting the subject of conversation.

“This.” Dex replied pulling out a small black case that was seated right beside him. He slid it over to the middle of the lounge table and Jackie leaned over and pressed the small button on the top. It revealed four small datashards that would most likely be used to transmit the proper information.

“Welp, here goes nothin’” Sam said, having a reputation for not liking the feeling of inserting datashards into his port.

Just before everybody inserted the shard, T-Bug interrupted.

“Me and Dex’ve already covered the fine detes. Ops wise, should be a stroll on he beach.”

To which Alex vehemently disagreed. He’d been on enough “ops” to know that shit _never_ goes completely according to plan, it’s why they have mandatory training on improvisation at Arasaka CI.

The four of them, which did not include T-Bug all inserted the shards and had the information actively displayed to them on their eye optics.

“Elaborate, I wanna hear it.” Jackie said leaning back into the booth to take in all of the information.

Dex elected himself to be the one to explain the plan to them.

“A Delamain’ll drop three of your asses at the front door of Konpeki Plaza. You’ll stroll right in thanks to your false identities.”

Just as he said that, three names popped up on the datashard’s information. “H. Conwell” “R. Victorino” and “O. Cortez”

“Then, with Bug’s help, Morgynn here, will breach the hotel’s subnet…” Dexter continued on.

“Mine and the Flathead’s help.” T-Bug made sure to add.

“Last but not least, you, Alex, along with Jackie, slip into Yorinobu’s penthouse and klep the Relic.”

“And where do I fit in?” Sam asked, not seeing his part explained yet.

“You’ll have one of the most important jobs of all… Insurance.” Dex said, a devilish grin appearing on his face, as he clenched his fat cigar between his teeth. “You’re gonna play overwatch, _outside the Plaza_. While they are perusing around the place, you’ll be sittin’ pretty up on high, perched atop a building just far away enough that ‘Saka security won’t expect a shot to fire from that distance. If shit goes south, it’ll be your duty to pick off any half-sensible shmuck that comes along to fuck up our plan. T-Bug tells me you’re quite the marksman, that true? Can you do this?”

Sam thought for a moment. He knew he was always the most talented shot back home, could hit a human-sized target from nearly fifteen-hundred meters semi-regularly. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to do this with any old hunting rifle, he didn’t even bring it for Christ’s sake. So, in that, he knew that Dex had to have something in store for him.

“Yeah… Yeah, I can do it.”

“Good! Then it’s time to unveil the tools of your not-so-honest trade.” Dex said, as he picked up dialed up the Russian bodyguard. “Bring it in.”

Only a few moments later the soundproof door to the enclosed bot slid open and the large man came walking in with an even larger gun case. He set it down on the table without a word and left, door closing behind him.

“Go on, open it up.” Dex said, a hint of anticipation in his voice, the first time any of them had heard him venture from his usual monotone “chillness”.

Sam picked up the case and unlatched it. He lifted the lid and saw what laid inside encased and snugly secured in Styrofoam.

“They called it, “Breakthrough”, and from the demonstration they gave me, it prices concreate like cardboard.” Dex commented, almost as a father would when giving his son a new present on Christmas morning.

Sam looked over the rifle with astonishment and admiration. He ran his fingers over every grove and bolt of the integument. The body of it curved and came to elegant points. The gun itself was entirely unique, obviously taking the technology framework of the Nekomata, but also innovating off of it. He quickly took notice of the custom infrared digital scope that was attached. Weather in blinding light or shrouding darkness… they could not hide from holy fury.

“I-I… Goddamn Dex this is pretty good!” Sam exclaimed with excitement, as Jackie, Alex and Morgynn all leaned over to get a good look at the weapon.

“Mhm. And, just because I’m so nice, if this job goes over, successfully, I’ll let you keep the damn thing.”

Sam then took out another piece from the gun case and saw it was a rifle-strap, something he got to work assembling at once, as the others continued on with the conversation.

“But, it goes without sayin’ we do this on the hush – ideally no bodies, not a one. You hear that, Sam? You are a _backup plan_ do not engage unless absolutely necessary.” T-Bug warned.

“You’ll have T-Bug on comms for the duration.” Dex added, which did a number to comfort the infantry team. “Now, time for any more burnin’ questions?”

“Transport’s a Delamain?” Morgynn asked, now having free reign to ask about it.

“Preemest cab company in all Night City… Nada mal…” Jackie explained.

“DeShawn don’t ever work with anyone but the best. I consider Delamain just that.” Dexter said, answering Morgynn’s question.

“Yeah, who needs creepy, nosey, cab driver when you’ve got a clean AI to get you from point A to B in style.” T-Bug added while lightly elbow bumping Morgynn in a friendly manner.

“And how he bags a permit to operate every year’s still a mystery.” Jackie commented.

“If everything goes as planned, Ms. Herrera, Delamiain’ll drop y’all off here.” Dexter comforted. “If things get sticky, he’ll head for the safe house.” Dexter finished, quickly returning to reality.

Alex latched on quick to that little detail and asked.

“Which is…?”

“The No-Tell Motel. Quiet, no questions asked. Make our next move from there. But I’m flat certain that won’t be necessary.” Dexter said, confidence, or rather, bravado dripping from his words. “Anything else?”  
  
Sam looked up, but saw Alex do the same, and decided to let Alex ask his question before voicing his own. Besides he had a new tow to fuck around with I the meantime.

“These new identities – tell us more. What’s our cover?” Alex asked out of habit, having done undercover missions a few times in the past. Only difference was that in the corporation, they told you upfront _all_ the details necessary on how not to die, and if you did, it was your own fault.

T-Bug smiled as it would be her to address this, she’d been hoping someone would ask, as it was her to came up with the idea and set it into practice.

She looked to her right, where Jackie was sat, first.

“Hello, Ramón Victorino.”

She looked to her left where Morgynn was sat.

“Hello, Olivia Cortez.”  
And lastly, she looked to Alex who was sat at the far end of the small enclosed room on a chair separate from the main booth.

“And you’re Harry Conwell.”

Jackie just snickered at his own given name.

“Ramón – yeah, OK. What do we say we’re there for?” He asked, to which Alex wanted to slap himself in the face for not thinking of before.

“Biz as usual. Corpo arms deal. Case anyone asks, you there for a bogus meetin; with Arasaka’s defense rep. Hajime Taki.”

Hajime Taki was a name Alex knew intimately. Many of his fellow classmates who graduated from the training program he did, and did not make the top three, were sent to work for Hajime, instead of being inducted into the counterintel department. 

“Any more questions?” Dexter asked once again making sure everyone felt accommodated before leaving.

“Yeah, how are they supposed to get into the penthouse?” Sam asked, now seemingly finished with fiddling with the rifle.

“Yorinobu’s got barely any muscle. Hardest part’ll be penthouse security.” T-Bug explained. “If we wanna disable, we’ll need to neutralize Konpeki’s dweller – elite ‘runner monitoring the hotel’s subnet twenty-four seven. Only catch is there’s no way to get in the dweller’s den from the outside.”

“Hold on, _no way from the outside?_ Then how do they not die if they’re stuck running all day, every day?” Sam interrupted, asking a pretty logical question.

“Food, or, rather, nutrients gets sent up and inserted into their bodies through tubes. That is, if they even have a digestive system left, most just have it removed, fed nutrients through what are effectively, cybernetic generators where their stomach’s used to be. They’ve got no time to slack, always learning, always getting more proficient with the codebases.” Bug explained, and Sam just cringed, seeming not to like the answer he was given.

“So how you want _us_ to get inside a room that you can’t get into?” Jackie inquired.

Dex just let out a loud laugh.

“Trust me whenever I say whatever hitch you think up, T-Bug’s solved it already.”

“This is where the Flathead comes in.” T-Bug illustrating to the mere mortals in the room her master plan. “Morgynn will have to get him in the ventilation shafts, guide him to the dweller and force the dweller to… take a break. Flathead’ll stay there, jacked into the dweller, but thanks to that, I’ll be able to roll out your red carpet into the penthouse.”

“Okay, I think we’re all up to speed now.” Alex said, significantly more confident than when he entered here, despite conducting a raid on Yorinobu Arasaka, himself.

Sam and Morgynn nodded in conjunction with him, showing their approval of his statement.

Dex leaned back in his booth, took one long drag of his cigar and spoke.

“Perfect.”

“I got a question. When do we get to the real reason why we’re all here?” Jackie blurted out, obviously insinuated the monetary gain.

“Cut for fresh talent’s always the same and non-negotiable, thirty-percent.” Dex said, firmly, making sure that it stuck in the minds of the newcomers.

Now Sam was really starting to regret his earlier decision of neutrality—to him, thirty was just too low. In her mind, Morgynn seemed to agree, this job was extremely risky—she had always believed the risk of the job should be equivalent to it’s compensation. Alex was just flat out disappointed; this was not what he thought the “enormous payout” Jackie described and hyped up so much would turn out to be. Not to mention that it would have to be split unevenly between four people. Bug was exempt since she’d worked for Dex in the past, got her own separate payout.

“Bro… thirty?!” Jackie replied, clearly frustrated.

“Every part of this drama carries it’s risks. That’s the value of yours as determined by me.” Dexter countered, determined to take no sassback from these newbies.

“C’mon, Dex, isn’t that a little low? For a job like this?” Morgynn pushed back.

Jackie bumped her in a manner that said, ‘Hold on. Lemme take the lead.’ And so he did. He leaned up from the previously laid-back position on the sofa-booth, putting his elbows on the knees, he was gettin’ into it now…

“Hey, hold on, holmes – who got he Flathead? Who pulled intel from the braindance?” Jackie defended, which the others found themselves really respecting. “We’re goin’ in a hotel _full_ of ‘Saka men to swipe some fuckin’ toy from the boss’ son. We ARE the job.” Jackie continued, his voice ramping up in tone.

Dexter didn’t do anything but hold his cigar in his mouth and took yet another long drag.

“Hm, and whose providing transport, weaponry, munitions, a top-tier netrunner, and a lead-proof plan and intel?” Dex said, making his rebuttal without ever rising another octave above his normal speech. Jackie just looked at his feet, his fire taken out of him. It was a stalemate. “You sure you wanna go down this road?”

Alex, usually not one to speak out on shit like this, decided it was time to take up for himself, and for his… family.

“Jack’s right, Dex. We oughta get more than thirty, we _deserve_ more.”

He hated sounding like some entitled, young, prick kid . But Dex was snubbing us, everyone knew it, even Morgynn. But this job—it was just simply a different set of circumstances.

“Fine. Thirty-five and that’s my final offer.”

_Non-Negotiable, my ass._ Alex thought to himself proudly.

  
It wasn’t ideal, but it was something, and the best they could hope for, given the situation.

A soft grin came on Morgynn’s face as she recognized the silent pride Alex was feeling right now, having leveraged his corpo negotiation skills to strike a deal.

“I can live with that… it’s my final offer, too.” Jackie added.

Dex smiled at Alex, who wasn’t as good as he thought at hiding his emotions anymore, he was out of practice, and out of weekly board meetings.

“Been awhile since I got a run for my eddies. Actually, kinda fun.” He said, chuckling a bit, knowing he’d been defeated in the art of words. “Last thing, Konpeki’s got a strict, no-iron policy, and that goes for knives, swords, and whatever other fucked-up shit you got on you. Got security gates, the works. So you dawgs’ll leave your lead-spitters in the ride, take the Flathead inside in its case.”

“Got some deft suits for you three, so you’ll look the part, too.” T-Bug commented, finally revealing why she’d been asking for clothing sizes and measurements for the past two days or so.

“Chido!” Morgynn said, exicted.

“So, not to count chickens, but when will we see our eddies?” Sam questioned towards Dexter.

“All depends how Ms. Parker avails herself of her role, but a week, two tops is my guess.” He responded.

“And whadda we do while waitin’? Sit around, suck air?” Morgynn said a little unhappy with the limited pay, and now the disappointing timeline.

“You sit tight, heads down, ‘cause ‘ol uncle Arasaka be watchin’.” Dexter retorted, ending the subject there. “Now, as that ol’ Greek dawg says, life’s a banquet – so don’t go thirsty, but don’t get drunk, either.”

Dex then rose from his sitting position for the first time the entire meeting. Making his way out of the enclosed chamber and walked past Alex.

“Your chariot awaits outside.” He said finally, as the door slid behind him.

“My que to delta, too. Gotta prep to jack in, be there when you come on comms. Any other issues, now’s your chance.” She said, giving us one last chance to get familiar with stuff.

“Plan – what’s your take?” Alex asked firmly, almost coldly.

“Enough, I hope, to put me in a luxury Cretan villa from which I’ll never set foot in cyberspace again.” She said, as an honest, but pained look came on her face.

T-Bug had been vocal for months about wanting to get outta the business of netrunning. She only decided to tutor Morgynn because she saw her as extremely talented, and even that it was out of reluctance. To her, Morgynn was he lasting mark on cyberspace, her protégé, one last good thing done before she flew off into the sunset. This was her out.

“Promise to send me a postcard?” Morgynn joked.

“No offense, but I’m gonna burn any and all bridges – need a clean break away from the city.” She replied, much to the disappointment of Morgynn.

“You and Dex know each other a while?” Sam asked, making the conversation flow seamlessly from one subject to another, as Morgynn had her mood dimmed a bit.

“Umm… Why?” She responded, not completely sure the of ulterior route of questioning provided in that statement.

“Ah, y’know, peeps say all kinds of things…” Jackie responded for Sam.

“Everything we hear is an opinion not a fact” – Marcus Aurelius, I think.” Was T-Bug’s only response.

“Huh, you and Dex – both philosophizin’… No wonder you get along.” Jackie observed

They all sat there in an awkward silence as no one could really come up with anything off the dome to reply with.

“Okay, well, I don’t think we got any more questions, for real this time.” Alex said, breaking the ever-oppressive silence of the room.

T-Bug smiled and slapped her knee in excitement.

“Let’s get to work! Oh, and Sam, you should get going to. No need for you to change clothes or anything. I’ll send you the geoloc data for a few different viable nests you can head to and get comfy in.”

  
At that, Bug and Sam both got up from their respective positions and made their way out, although not before giving fist bumps to everybody. The door closed behind the two as they exited, leaving only Jackie, Alex and Morgynn.

“So, you guys ready to get goin’ or what?” Jack asked them, looking back and forth.

“Yeah, let’s start getting’ ready. No point in waitin’.” Morgynn replied.

“Gettin’ rich you mean!” Jackie said jumping to his feet as Alex closed Flathead case and picked it up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The stage is set! That's basically the entire chapter really. Lots of set up here for all the characters. Lots of allusions here. Who is Alex talking about? Who is *He*? Be sure to submit any theories in the comments. Also, something else pretty big for Alex happened here, I wanted there to be a sort of rivalry between Nash Bane for reasons that will be revealed later down the line. And, if anyone didn't catch who I was referencing the the chapter by "Aldecaldo woman" that is Panam. The interaction is actually something you can see in act 1. But this is not her "formal" introduction, that will take place in act 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been brainstorming ideas for this project for an extensive period of time now. Although I do realize the current controversy regarding this game and all of its strife. I still believe that this is doable, although, I will say this: DO NOT read this if you have yet to finish the game. If you need to wait until it is playable enough to get though the main story at least, WAIT. I would hate to spoil this game for anyone since I truly believe this game is truly deserving of a "diamond in the rough" status. It is a technical disaster on most platforms, but taken solely on its merits, it shines spectacularly. All that said, this is a concept chapter and will probably just sit here for a bit until I can get the first "real" chapter out for it.
> 
> Note: Although there is the name Alex Mercer in the material, this is decidedly not a Prototype fic, though the character is heavily inspired by the Alex Mercer in the original prototype game. 
> 
> Final Note: Body, Technical Ability, Cool, Intelligence and Reflexes are all in-game attributes that a given player can put points into. At the beginning of the game, you are given points to choose the Major Attributes your character has. In effort to avoid alienating audience members I will try to condense this into a simple explanation.
> 
> Body: Affects one's durability and athleticism. Running faster, jumping higher, and hitting harder in melee combat are all great examples. At higher levels, one could even hope to be able to force open metal doors and brutishly bypass a high-end car security system.
> 
> Technical Ability: Technical ability is one's proficiency with the mechanical. Weather that is fooling around with car parts, rearranging scrap into functioning material, or being able to find one's way around a railgun-based weapon. This is the whole package. 
> 
> Reflexes: Reflexes is the game's take on the tried-and-true method of base damage multipliers in combat outside of underground, shadowboxing matches. It governs the skills of Handguns, and Assault, as well as having sway over a person's proficiency with blades of all kinds, including the fabled Mantis Blades.
> 
> Cool: Cool...is a deceptive name for an attribute. Although it may sound like it, it actually has no governance over how "cool" you come off as to people. In reality, all it does is affect how well one "keeps his cool" in a sticky situation. So no, packing points into Cool will not have you come off as God's gift to women or vice versa.
> 
> Intelligence: Intelligence, is fairly commonplace as a CRPG attribute name. It usually affects anything to do with magic, and your proficiency with it in some form or another, in other RPG-style games. Here, it achieves the same outcome. Intelligence is for the wizards of the future, technomancers, or netrunners as they are called in the Cyberpunk universe. These netrunners, are highly skilled in hacking and can use their OS, imbedded in their brain to take advantage of nearby systems, and at higher levels, even other people.


End file.
